


Our Goddess

by Natron77



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal spirits, Bisexual, Cat, Catgirl, Dog - Freeform, Doggirl, F/F, Fox - Freeform, Gay, Goddess, Harem, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kemonomimi, Kitsune, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Light Drama, Miko - Freeform, Rabbitgirl, Romance, Shinto, Shintoism, Shrine Maiden, Slice of Life, Snakegirl, Yuri harem, biromantic, foxgirl, lesbian harem, rabbit - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Akari Mamori is a huge fan of Shintoism, from its modern practice to its ancient legends. As much as she’d love for those fantastical myths to be true, Akari doesn’t put too much stock in stories of gods and spirits with human-like forms and magical powers. Until she meets a genuine goddess and gets recruited into her harem!Rated Mature for a lesbian polyamorous harem, periodic nudity, and occasional sexy times!





	1. The Shrine

Centuries ago, the city of Shinjō had been the center of a vast agricultural region that grew rice and other food to feed people all across Japan. Its residents believed in Shinto spirits and gods of nature, and the people paid tribute at shrines as thanks for every successful harvest. But as Japan modernized, Shinjō changed. Farms were replaced with factories, the region's focus shifted toward manufacturing and electronics, and soon the city's farming roots were all but forgotten.

On this summer afternoon, volunteers were busy all along main street, cleaning up after the annual Shinjō Matsuri festival that had ended the night before. Legend said that the festival had been founded over 250 years prior during a terrible famine, as a way to boost morale and to pray for a good harvest. Miraculously, the next harvest had been abundantly fruitful and Shinjō was saved from disaster.

However, just as Shinjō's residents had forgotten their town's origins, they had also lost sight of the festival's original purpose. While the parade of fantastical floats certainly made people happy and brought in tourism business, it no longer served as a prayer to Shinto spirits or the goddess of harvests.

"It's so sad," grumbled a young woman as she brushed a lock of amethyst-colored hair over her ear. The rest of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a vivid red ribbon. It wasn't her normal aesthetic, but today she wore a neon pink t-shirt, black jogging shorts, and brown hiking boots. Her name was Akari Mamori, and she was 19 years old. She was also a Shinto enthusiast, to put it lightly.

As Akari dodged her way through pedestrians and cleaning crew, she mourned the loss of tradition and Shintoism. _No one cares about the old ways anymore,_ she thought. _No one worships the Shinto gods of the land or gives tribute in thanks for their blessings. It's shameful._

She was exaggerating the gravity of the situation, at least a little. There were still some in the city who practiced Shinto ways, herself included, but they were certainly in the minority; the small shrine where she volunteered was lucky to see two dozen visitors a week. In any case, the current state of Shintoism was not the reason for Akari's trip along the confetti-littered path of the Shinjō Matsuri parade.

She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, checked that her hiking boots were properly laced up, and started the final stretch out of town. "Today's the day that I solve the mystery of those statues," she muttered to herself.

The statues in question were actually small wooden figurines about 3 inches tall, hand-carved into the shape of foxes. Over the last few days, she'd found four of those figures, each wearing a slightly different expression and holding a different object in its mouth. It didn't take a Shinto expert to know that these statues depicted kitsune messengers, foxes that carried symbolic items related to the goddess of harvests, like a sheaf of rice or a storehouse key. What Akari couldn't figure out, however, was why the figures had been placed near her apartment and why they seemed to be leading her into the woods.

Since childhood Akari had always loved mysteries and learning new things. She saw these fox figurines as a puzzle to be solved, and a Shinto-related one at that. It was as if the mystery had been tailor-made for her, and she couldn't possibly turn it down.

Now that she was outfitted properly with her hiking gear and a supply of food and water, Akari followed the path of the parade to where it ended: a clearing just outside of town. The night before, this was where she had found the fourth fox figurine on a crumbled stone step at the base of an abandoned pathway into the forest. She steeled her nerves and started to climb, hoping to find more fox figurines along the trail.

The stone footpath was long forgotten, weathered and overgrown with moss and other plantlife, including trees that grew right out of the cracked stone steps. In some areas, the path was so eroded that occasional wooden torii gates, cracked and worn and red no longer, were the only indication that any path had ever existed.

Akari's boots crunched through moss and slow-growing lichen, signs that no one had traveled this path in several years, or possibly her entire lifetime. Not that 19 years was very long when compared to Shinto history. Akari had read everything she could find about the history of Shintoism, going as far back as the ancient and primal Ko-Shinto practiced over 3000 years ago. No written records had survived from that time period, so she didn't put too much stock in the stories of kami who had human-like forms and were invisible to all but the spiritually gifted.

The sounds of nature filled the air around Akari, almost drowning out her footsteps. The _ree-ree-ree_ sound of cicada insects was by far the loudest, followed by trickling water from small mountain streams that cut across the path. But once she tuned out those familiar sounds, she was able to pick out subtle indications of the life that infused the forest: the rustle of a squirrel climbing a high branch and the crack of it breaking open a small nut, the snapping of twigs as a sika deer walked through the underbrush in the distance, and the flutter and song of numerous birds overhead.

Akari knew that nighttime and nocturnal wildlife would bring an entirely different set of sounds to the forest, but she didn't plan to be out that late. Even with a flashlight and good hiking shoes, it would be dangerous to cross such uneven ground in the dark. It was still early afternoon but just in case, she picked up the pace and moved faster wherever the path was clear.

Along the way, she found four more fox figurines. Two sat plainly visible on top of large rocks and another two were tucked within old stone lanterns called tōrō. Tōrō had originally been a Buddhist concept, but they had been integrated with Shinto tradition starting in the late 700s. Since that detail only marked the beginning of their use in Shintoism, it didn't do much to narrow down Akari's evaluation of the trail's age.

By her best estimate, the trail had been built in the 1500s and improved upon for several hundred years. The now-decomposing torii gates had likely been added in the mid-1700s, possibly coinciding with the first few Shinjō Matsuri festivals. If there was a shrine at the end of this trail, all signs pointed to it being devoted to agriculture and the goddess of harvests, Inari. But given its age and how long it had been abandoned, Akari expected the shrine to be barely more than rotted wood and dirt, with only the hardier stone statues remaining as evidence of its original intent.

She stepped into the light at the top of the trail and almost tripped over a wooden fox because her eyes were fixed on something else. Her expectation about the state of the shrine had been very wrong.

After passing through one more collapsed torii, the trail ended at a flat field of grass and wildflowers. In the middle of the clearing was a perfectly tended shrine building, larger even than the biggest shrine in Shinjō. The red paint that had once covered the exterior had long ago been worn away by the elements, but the building's wooden structure was remarkably intact. It was one story tall with an elevated floor that was supported by thick beams painstaking carved from entire trees. The roof was straight and steeply sloped, likely to prevent buildup of heavy snow during the region's wet winters.

Akari paused just long enough to toss the fox figurine she had nearly tripped over into her backpack with the other eight, then she sprinted to the building. The structure was large for a shrine, easily 50 feet wide and twice as long, but the construction seemed pretty standard. Unlike the tiny one-room shrine where Akari worked, this one could easily accommodate an open hall for worship, a sealed honden for spirits to reside in, and living spaces for live-in priests and priestesses. She also noticed sliding doors on the exterior walls that provided some of the rooms with easy access to the covered wooden deck that circled the entire building.

To the casual observer, the shrine would have appeared long abandoned, untouched by human hands for decades or even centuries. But there were subtle signs that suggested otherwise: the field was free of weeds and saplings, there were no dead leaves rotting under the shrine's wooden eaves, and the wooden boards of the deck and stairs were smooth and unsplintered, as if they had been replaced within the last few years.

"No way! This is amazing!" Akari said aloud as she studied the shrine. Her brow furrowed and she continued, "And very weird. Someone's been maintaining this place in secret for _generations_! But why? And why not tell the public or the shrine association about it? It's in good enough shape that they could easily take visitors, and it isn't even that far from town."

She didn't feel comfortable just waltzing up the front steps of an unknown shrine, so she circled the building instead, admiring the traditional architecture and marveling at the impeccable condition of the structure. She was halfway around the building when she froze in place. She had finally noticed something important. Or rather, the absence of something.

Everything Akari had seen during her hike, from the bright red torii gates to the scattered wooden foxes, had suggested this shrine would be dedicated to Inari, goddess of harvests, but the shrine itself had no indication of that at all. "Where are the decorations, the inscriptions? Where are the stone foxes?!" she blurted as she jogged around the building with her eyes wide open.

Sure enough, there were no stone fox statues anywhere in the clearing, even though such statues were a mainstay of any shrine to Inari. There were over 3,000 such shrines in Japan, and they all had at least one mated pair of fox messengers on prominent display. The wooden ones in Akari's backpack were the only thing remotely similar at this shrine, and none of them had been within the shrine grounds. The closest one had been under the final gate, just outside.

"This girl's weird," came a voice from inside the the building. "Raving about stone foxes while she runs around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Startled, Akari turned to face the shrine. She tried to look through the nearest window but it was too high above her and the inside was dark. She dismissed the voice as imagined, just her subconscious mocking her own overreaction. Until it spoke again.

"Should I kill her?" The voice was rough yet feminine, and its tone was far too casual for the subject matter.

"No!" said another female voice, echoing Akari's exact thought. Then the voice continued, soft and unsure of itself, "It's not like she can see or hear us. She'll go away soon."

"What?" Akari said aloud. The voices went silent. She ran to the front of the building and approached the main steps, then said, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

There was no response, until she put one foot on the first step. The first voice, who Akari had internally labeled 'Wants-to-kill-me', said, "Uh, we've got a problem. She's coming inside."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Akari called back into the unlit hall. Never one to be afraid of the unknown, she continued to climb.

"A very big problem," the meek-sounding voice said.

"Shhhh. There's no problem at all," said a third voice, dark and whispery and sensual. It reminded Akari of a snake, slithering over dry leaves. "I say we wait and see whether she can see us."

"And then we kill her?" asked Wants-to-kill-me.

"No," the snakelike voice said. "And then we wake the Boss."

Foolishly, Akari kept moving forward. She wasn't particularly afraid of the three voices she'd overheard, since they were all women and Japan was a relatively safe country. Worst case, she figured they were teenage troublemakers, squatting in an abandoned building.

The front door was wide open but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. She saw a woman with short platinum blonde hair approach quickly and something hit Akari hard in the stomach, then everything went black again.


	2. The Spirits

Akari awoke in an unfamiliar place that was warm, stuffy, and dimly lit by sunbeams that slipped through wooden shutters. Before her was a long workbench that ran the length of the room. The surface was coated with sawdust and there were shelves underneath that held simple woodworking tools. She tried to look around to see more of her surroundings, but she could barely turn her head. She was firmly tied to a high-backed chair by red ropes that criss-crossed her head and body. They seemed to be made of soft cotton, since they didn't hurt her skin at all.

"Hello? Is anyone around?" she asked. She was quite concerned with her situation, but she told herself that panicking wouldn't do her any good.

"Finally. I didn't hit her _that_ hard," said a familiar voice, the one that Akari had nicknamed 'Wants-to-kill-me'. It was definitely coming from behind Akari, but she couldn't turn to see the speaker.

"Tsk. Humans are fragile. You need to be gentle with them," responded the slithery snake-like voice from before. Akari decided to call that voice 'Snake' from now on.

The pieces were starting to fall into place, but there was still a lot that Akari didn't understand. She asked, "Uh, hello? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh no. She has memory loss…" said the third, gentle voice. Akari didn't have a nickname for it yet.

Snake said, "Human girl, what is your most recent memory?"

Ignoring the strange 'human' descriptor, Akari scrunched her face in thought. Then she answered, "I found a big shrine in a clearing and I was investigating it. I heard voices inside talking about me so I climbed the stairs. I think I saw a girl with blonde hair… That's all I remember."

Wants-to-kill-me said, "Ah, she seems alright. So, girl, are you comfortable?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. And I have a name: Akari." She wiggled in her chair for a moment, finding herself securely bound but not in any pain, then said, "And… yes, I'm surprisingly comfortable, all things considered."

"Hebi is really good with ropes," the gentle one said.

Akari was immediately distracted by the name drop. _Which one is Hebi?_ she wondered. _Well, since 'hebi' means 'snake', maybe I already know._

"Why thank you, Usagi," Snake said, giving Akari enough info to match two names to their voices. Snake was Hebi, and the kind one was Usagi, a word that meant 'rabbit'. Then Hebi said, "Akari, I want to test something."

From Akari's left side a pale hand came into view, extending three slender fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh, three. I thought you already decided I didn't have brain damage?"

Hebi chuckled and said, "I'm testing something else." She withdrew her hand and said, "Usagi, Inu, what do you think? Time to wake the Boss?"

 _Inu means 'dog'_ , Akari thought. _Dog, Snake, Rabbit… What is with these girls' names? Are they code-names to hide their real identities?_

"Not yet. I have questions," said Inu, formerly Wants-to-kill-me. Then she said, "Hey girl, uh, _Akari_ … why aren't you afraid? You've been captured by strangers and tied up. You should be freaking out."

Akari shrugged as best she could while tied up so firmly, then answered honestly, "I'm a little afraid, but I'm also really curious. This is so exciting!" Since she was young, Akari never feared the unknown, since it just meant there was a mystery to discover. Her father had always said that her carefree attitude would get her in trouble some day, but all his caution hadn't been enough to save him from illness. Akari figured she should live it up a little, rather than cower and hide from the world.

"She's so _weird,_ " Inu said.

Usagi said, "I can see where she's coming from. Being powerless and at the whims of another can be thrilling!"

Inu sighed. "And you're weird too, Usagi."

"Um, did you have any more questions for me?" Akari asked. She was still just staring at the workbench while three women hovered somewhere behind her.

"Hell yeah I do. How'd you find this place?" Inu barked.

"Um, I just hiked up the old trail, following the little wooden fox figures."

"Fox figures?"

"Yeah, some little carvings of kitsune messengers, like you'd find at a shrine to Inari. I found them by my apartment, then in town, and all along the trail up here. I found nine in total, which seems fitting. You know, nine-tailed foxes and all that?"

While Akari spoke, something long and grey and covered in scales appeared at the edge of her vision. The tail-like thing quietly pushed a small toolbox further under the work table and out of sight, then withdrew.

Hebi cut in, "How curious. Here's a different question for you: are you a spiritual person?"

Akari smiled. "You could say that. I'm a priestess at a small shrine in the city, and I've followed Shintoism my entire life. I tried to get into the Shinto studies course at the university, but I couldn't afford tuition…"

"And have you ever seen anything you couldn't explain?"

Akari thought for a moment, debating how to answer. She decided to be honest. "Yeah, sometimes I see things other people can't: little wisps of glowing energy around shrines and in nature. I always believed they were Shinto spirits, but I couldn't prove it."

"Ah, minor spirits," Hebi said, as if those mysterious phenomena were no more interesting than the dirt beneath her feet.

"You know them too?!"

"You could say that," Hebi deadpanned. Then she stepped in front of the chair, giving Akari her first good look at one of her captors. Hebi had long silver hair in a single straight ponytail that reached her waist, and her eyes were so narrow Akari briefly thought she was intentionally squinting. She wore a sharp black suit jacket and a pencil skirt, looking very much like an elite businesswoman.

Then she said, "I'm a major spirit, and my name is Hebi." As she spoke, a grey tail at least four feet long flicked lazily behind her. It was the scaled thing from before, and there was no doubt that it was a living part of her. While Akari blinked in disbelief, Hebi said, "Would you like to meet my two friends?"

Wide-eyed and excited, Akari answered, "Oh, sure!"

Hebi started to untie Akari, but Inu shouted, "Whoa, what are you doing? We don't know if she's dangerous!"

"She's clearly harmless," Usagi countered. "And I'd like to meet her properly."

Hebi continued to undo Akari's knots, saying, "If she tries anything, you can just sucker-punch her again."

Inu sounded dejected as she said, "It sounds mean when you say it like that."

"Does it now?" Hebi mused. Within seconds, she'd freed Akari. She gathered the fallen rope with the assistance of her prehensile tail, then started wrapping it up into a neat bundle.

At the back of Akari's mind, red ropes like that had a sexual connotation, but she wasn't sure why. _Maybe something I saw back in high school? The boys were always bringing pervy magazines to share, and some of the girls did too._

Akari stood up and stretched her arms and legs, then turned and saw two other women. The taller of the two had short platinum blonde hair and wore sporty jogging clothes: tiny grey shorts and a blue and grey sports bra. Akari couldn't help but notice her toned arms, abs, and legs. The other woman was short and busty, wearing a loose tan sweater and tight black leggings. She wore her golden brown hair in a long braid over her bare shoulder.

Then Akari noticed the animal ears sticking out of their hair. The sporty girl had fluffy dog-like ears the same color as her hair, and the busty girl had big white rabbit ears that added nearly a foot to her height. Akari could have easily guessed which animal-related name belonged to which girl, but she was too busy thinking, _Their ears are so cute!_

The shorter girl said, "My name is Usagi, and this grump is Inu. We're also major spirits, just like Hebi. It's nice to meet you, Akari." Then she bowed, her long white ears flopping forward. As she straightened up, she added, "I apologize for using your first name so casually, but I don't know your family name."

"Oh, it's Mamori, like those protective Omamori charms you can buy at Shinto shrines."

Hebi hummed, "Hmm, your full name means 'guardian' and 'light'. Interesting…"

Akari said, "And your names just mean 'snake', 'dog', and 'rabbit'. What's up with that? Are they secret code names?"

The other women ignored her remark and huddled together to talk to each other. It afforded Akari a good view of three animal tails, which matched the women's animal names perfectly.

"Well, she can definitely see and hear us," Inu said, her tone serious. Her fluffy platinum-blonde tail was stiff and alert.

"Yep," Usagi agreed. "Should we wake Mistress?" She had a fluffy white tail, like a big ball of cotton candy. It lifted the back of her sweater and revealed her butt, firm and perky within her tight black leggings.

"Yes, we should get the Boss" Hebi said, twirling the slender tip of her tail around one finger. Her tail gradually widened until it was as thick as her thigh at the base. The back of her pencil skirt was custom-tailored to accommodate it. "I don't feel comfortable deciding this visitor's fate without her."

As ominous as their conversation was, Akari had paid more attention to their adorable tails and ears. She thought, _I wonder what it would be like to have a fuzzy tail that I could pet whenever I want…_

* * *

Akari was escorted out of the dusty workshop and down a pristine hallway to a sitting room. Sunlight streamed in through the open window onto the tatami mat floor. The walls were decorated with pastel paintings of landscapes, and a vase of wildflowers sat upon a small round table in the center of the room. Around the table were four dark wood chairs with embroidered silk cushions. The decor was an intriguing blend of Victorian and traditional Japanese influences, and Akari thought it was beautiful.

Inu told Akari to sit in one of the chairs. Then she left the room, presumably to fetch the Mistress or Boss that had been mentioned.

Akari sat down, then asked, "Um, where are my hiking boots? I assume you took them off after you knocked me out." She wiggled her feet as she spoke, enjoying her freedom after being tied to a chair for who knows how long.

Usagi smiled a genuinely warm smile and took a seat to Akari's right. "That's right. Your shoes are waiting by the front door, for whenever you leave."

"I can leave?"

"If the Mistress allows you to," Usagi answered with a tone of finality.

Akari thought, _It seems that around here, whatever this 'Mistress' says goes. I hope she's a reasonable woman. Not that any part of this crazy situation is 'reasonable', but you know what I mean._

Akari decided to fill the time with conversation, since she was quite curious about the animal-women. "So, what's it like being a major spirit? Do you get to boss minor spirits around?"

Hebi was leaning against the windowsill, basking in the sunlight. She answered, "No, they're more like wild animals, wandering where they will. We can shoo them away, but that's about it."

Akari opened her mouth to ask another question, but the thought vanished without a trace as someone stepped into the room and the sight nearly stopped Akari's heart.

The woman was impossibly beautiful, with fine features, deep golden eyes, smooth skin, and long orange-red hair that spilled over the shoulders of her loose and ornate royal purple kimono. She also had two triangular ears of the same orange-red color sticking up through her hair, but Akari barely registered them compared to her flawless skin and lips and cleavage and eyes and figure and…

"Oh?" the new arrival said, raising one perfect eyebrow. "You brought a guest, a human." The woman approached and Akari's gaze couldn't help but follow. A black-tipped fox tail flicked behind her, or maybe there was more than one. It was hard to tell for some reason. "A human who can see us," the woman added.

Driven by a sudden sense of awe and shame that she didn't fully understand, Akari dropped from her chair and landed on her knees. She bowed forward until her forehead touched the floor, then said, "Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Akari Mamori, and I am just a humble Shinto priestess."

"Raise your head and cease your groveling. I'm not feeling it today."

As Akari looked back up, the gorgeous woman kneeled down for a closer look. Then the woman smiled and said, "Oh, you're a cute one, too."

Akari's face went hot and her vision blurred. _She praised me! That's so wonderful,_ she thought, but another part of her asked, _Why do I care? I've never met this woman before. I don't need her approval._ As her thoughts battled, she got up off her knees and sat back down in her chair.

The fox woman took a seat in an ornate chair by the window, opposite Hebi. Then she said, "Allow me to introduce myself, young Akari. I am Inara, and this is my shrine. These women are my subordinates." As she spoke, she gestured with one hand at the walls of the room and then at the three major spirits, including Inu who had taken position standing guard by the door. "I hope they didn't treat you poorly."

Akari answered, "Not at all. Despite a minor kerfuffle when I first arrived, they've been great." At that, Inu looked both puzzled and relieved that Akari had downplayed all the hostile treatment so far.

Akari continued, "Also, for a second there I thought you said your name was Inari, like _the_ Inari Okami, the goddess of harvests, agriculture, industry, fertility, foxes, and a half-dozen other things. But that would be silly. I mean, there aren't even any kitsune messenger statues here, and there's no way I'd ever meet an _actual goddess_."

A smirk crossed Inara's face, halfway between wry amusement and smug pride. Akari didn't know quite how to interpret it.

Usagi scrambled to say, "Uh, Akari… she _is_ that Inari. She just prefers the name Inara these days."

"Huh," Akari breathed. While looking right at Inara, Akari blinked three times, took a deep breath, and blinked a few more times, then she stared down at the floor between her feet. Her breathing sped up until it seemed like she might hyperventilate and pass out.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she mumbled. "This is… this is…" Then her head snapped up, her eyes wide and shining. "Amazing! You're a genuine goddess, a true deity right here in front of me." Her voice picked up speed and she rambled, "I'm not worthy. Maybe no one is. But I'm a Shinto priestess, a devotee, so at least there's that. Oh, I have so many questions!"

The other women, Inara included, were taken aback at the sudden change in enthusiasm. Before any of them could act, Akari leapt into a constant stream of questions, not even bothering to wait for answers before blazing onward. "What's it like being a god? Why do you live way out here in the boonies? What's with the lack of kitsune statues? Are the other Shinto gods alive too? Where are your priests and priestesses? A shrine needs miko, you know? What's your favorite food? Did you summon me here with your godlike power?"

Inu took action. She clamped a hand over Akari's mouth and said, "Whoa, chill out, crazy girl. You're in the presence of a goddess and your first thought is to bombard her with nonsense questions? The hell's wrong with you?"

Usagi hopped forward and bowed deeply to Inara. "Our apologies, Mistress. Perhaps we were mistaken to bring her before you after all."

Hebi remained at the window, observant and aloof.

Inara shook her head and stepped around Usagi, taking a moment to gently pat the shorter woman on the head, right between her rabbit ears. "No, no need to apologize. If nothing else, this Akari is interesting, and I was just thinking that I needed more interesting things in my life."

At that, a shiver ran through Akari's body from head to toe. She wasn't sure whether a goddess being interested in her was a _good_ thing, but was definitely the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her.


	3. Recruitment

Akari was still sitting at the little table in that elegant room, trying to keep from being overwhelmed by the majestic presence of a goddess just a few feet away. After her torrent of questions, which still hadn't received any answers, Akari had eventually calmed down, then Hebi had asked her to say who she was.

"I live alone in a little apartment, and I work part-time as a miko at the Nakahara Shrine in old-town Shinjō," Akari explained. "Just me and a shrine priest named Jin work there, and his daughter who's training to be a miko too."

Across the table from Akari, Hebi nodded. "Very well, but _who_ are you? What is it that makes you _you_?" She held the tip of her grey-scaled tail between her fingers like a pen, looking very much like a reporter or accountant in her formal jacket and skirt.

"Uhh, well, I'm curious and I like to learn, and my dad always said I was too carefree around the unknown. I love Shintoism and I've studied it since I was little. And I can see those little wisp spirits, but you already knew that." Akari shrugged and added, "Being that weird girl who thought she could see spirits made it hard to make friends. Then the few I made moved away after high school…"

"Ah, I see. That must have been hard… Are you lonely? Depressed?"

Akari glanced around at the other women in the room and her gaze lingered involuntarily on Inara's striking gold eyes. She pulled her focus back to Hebi and answered, "Um, that's kind of personal. Is this an interrogation or something? I thought Inu already did that."

"No. Think of it like an interview," Hebi said with a smile.

"Huh, okay. I guess I am lonely, but not depressed. My life is pretty good, all things considered." Akari was definitely an optimist, but she liked it that way. She'd rather see the positive side of things than dwell on the negative.

"Hold up." Inara lifted a hand, her fingernails long and shiny and beautiful. "Hebi, where are you going with this? Are you trying to convince me to let this girl leave after she discovered us?"

Hebi turned to face Inara and waved her tail in front of herself in a dismissive gesture. "No, ma'am. Quite the opposite in fact. I was hoping you would hire her to be a shrine maiden here."

Inara leaned forward and her royal purple kimono parted slightly, giving Akari a welcome but problematic eyeful of cleavage. Akari considered herself biromantic and she had indeed fallen hard for a boy in high school, but the female form had a particularly strong effect on her. She could get lost for hours in a fashion magazine, admiring the beautiful models more than the clothes. And she made a point to avoid porn mags, out of fear that her admiration for the female body might become pervy.

"And why would I want to hire her?" Inara asked.

"As Akari's employer, you'd have a degree of power over her, protection against her exposing us to the outside world. And she'd be kept close at hand."

Inara seemed intrigued. She leaned back in her chair and waved a hand for Hebi to continue.

Akari cut in, "Uh, do I get a say in this? I kinda like my job at the shrine in town."

From her guard post by the door, Inu answered. "Sorry, girl. One way or another, you aren't going back to your old life. But if you roll with Hebi's plan, you might get out of this with your memories intact."

Akari opened her mouth but couldn't find any words. She rather liked her memories, and her old life for that matter.

Usagi nodded eagerly. "Hebi's plans are pretty great. She's always plotting something exciting and mysterious!"

Hebi nodded and addressed Akari, "As they said, I've got a plan, and it has everyone's best interests in mind. You mentioned you had been short on money to pursue your dreams, yes?"

Akari was still worried about the 'memories' comment, but she answered, "Uh, yeah. I wanted to go to college, but I couldn't afford it."

"We can pay you much more than your current job, _if_ you play by our rules."

"And what if I refuse?"

Inara was the one to answer. "Then I take away your ability to see spirits and erase your memory of this day. Or kill you, if that proves easier."

Akari swallowed hard, then sat up straight in her chair and said, "I would like to apply for the job, please."

Hebi clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! So, what could you provide us if you were to work here as a shrine maiden?"

"Well, I'm experienced with shrine maintenance and rituals, and I have lots of knowledge about both traditional and modern Shintoism, if that's helpful. I have some connections at other shrines, and with the town government because my dad was a civil servant. And I can clean, I guess."

"Um, if I may?" Usagi asked, meekly raising one small hand. When Hebi nodded, Usagi said, "She could go shopping for us. I'd really love some new clothes." She hooked her thumbs under the exposed bra straps at her shoulders and tugged upward, sending her generous bosom bouncing. "This bra is too tight, for example."

"You girls can't go shopping? Just hide your ears under a hat, or be invisible since most people can't see—"

Hebi interrupted, explaining, "We can't take human form outside the shrine grounds, limiting us to things we can acquire in our mundane animal forms."

"Except for Inara. She's not limited like us, but she can't walk among the humans for other reasons," Inu added.

Akari's eyes lit up. "Ooh, animal forms? I want to see!"

Hebi clicked her fingernails on the tabletop. "We're getting off topic. Akari, would you be willing to run errands for the shrine, on top of more typical miko duties?"

"Sure, I guess. But if you can't leave the shrine, how can you pay me?" In her mind, she pictured a small white rabbit trying to withdraw cash at an ATM. The image was too cute and she almost giggled aloud.

Hebi smiled. "Online banking. I control the shrine's bank account, which has been collecting interest on its donations for a few hundred years."

"Oh, that makes sense. So what would the job pay?"

"Twice your current hourly rate, and the work is full time: forty hours a week."

"Ooh. Nice." Akari didn't think to question how Hebi knew her current pay.

"And we'd cover food and board, including utilities," Hebi added.

"Huh?" Akari said. "Why would—?"

"It's a live-in position," Hebi answered flatly. "I _did_ say you'd be kept close at hand."

"Oh. _Ohhh_ … Give me a moment to think," Akari said, rubbing her chin in thought. She didn't have any major connection to where she was living now, so moving wasn't a major problem. And she'd get to live with and work for a beautiful Shinto goddess. And between the increased pay and no rent, she could save for a year or two and have enough to pay for her entire time at university. She could finally start living the life her parents had always wanted for her.

Meanwhile, Hebi turned to Inara who was still lounging in her chair with her bare legs crossed. Hebi said, "How about it, Boss? Does this sound good to you?"

Inara narrowed her gold-colored eyes and said, "I don't know exactly what you're scheming, Hebi, but I can see you put a lot of planning into this. I'm willing to see it through, if you can give me some guarantees."

"Of course. We'll have Akari sign a contract allowing you to wipe her memories if she exposes us. I believe I can even set up a charm to do it automatically, before she can even cause real damage."

"Wait, what? You can do that?" Akari said, pulled from her thoughts.

Hebi grinned wide, revealing neat, menacing teeth. "You'd be surprised what a goddess's power can do. I'd just be guiding it." Then the grin changed to a gentle smile so fast it gave Akari whiplash. "So, are you in, Akari?"

Akari could hear her father's voice in her head telling her not to rush into situations she didn't understand, but she blazed forward anyway. "Yeah, I'm in. When do I start?"

"Right after this." Hebi drew a piece of paper out of her breast pocket and unfolded it. It was already covered in neat handwritten text, wordy and full of legalese. She slid it across the table along with a fancy black and silver ballpoint pen, then tapped the signature line at the bottom. "Just sign here, please."

Akari skimmed the employment contract and didn't see anything scary or unexpected, and she was pretty sure these spirits could have harmed her already if that had been their intent. She took the pen in hand and signed her name, changing her fate forever.

"Welcome to the shrine!" Usagi cheered. "I think you'll love it here."

* * *

"So, how long have you lived here, Usagi?" Akari asked as she followed the short and bouncy woman on a tour of the shrine.

"Hmm, about two centuries I think, but the time really flies." She waved a hand at a spacious room beyond an open doorway. "That's the worship hall. We don't use it for anything right now."

Akari was more interested in Usagi's answer than the tour. She blurted, "Centuries?!"

"Yeah. Hebi's been here about 80 years, and Inu's the young one. She showed up on our doorstep just 30 years ago."

"Wow… you all seem so young and pretty."

Usagi smiled and tossed her long braid over her shoulder. "Perks of being a spirit. Our bodies are reflections of our souls, and my soul is quite fulfilled, thanks mostly to Mistress Inara." Then she stopped by another doorway. "This is the kitchen. I do most of the meal preparation because I enjoy it, but the others cook from time to time. You're welcome to use the kitchen whenever you want. Do you like to cook, Akari?"

"A little, I guess. I'm not very food motivated but I have to eat, so I took the time to learn to make some meals I like."

"Ah, you're the opposite of Hebi. She loves to eat, but can't cook any of her favorite dishes to save her life. Oh, speak of the devil. Hello, Hebi."

Hebi approached from down the hall. Her long grey hair was piled in a bun on top of her head, and she held a folded towel under one arm. More notably, she was entirely naked. Akari did a double take, noticing everything from Hebi's slim figure and flat chest to her complete lack of pubic hair, then Akari looked away blushing.

"Hello," Hebi said simply. "Want to join me for a bath?"

With a giggle, Usagi said, "I think Akari here is a little overwhelmed. I might join you after I finish the tour."

Hebi nodded and continued past, slipping into the bathing room at the end of the hallway. That room had been one of the first stops on Usagi's tour, and it contained a large community-style bath, heated by a wood-burning stove. The entire shrine was off the grid, drawing its water from a well and its electricity from solar panels and an emergency generator.

Usagi put a hand on Akari's shoulder. "We can be a little casual with nudity around here. I suggest you get used to it."

"O-of course. Sorry. I guess I should tell you that I'm attracted to women…"

"Oh, I already guessed that. It was pretty obvious from your reaction to Mistress Inara. Don't worry, you're not the only one."

"Ah, okay," Akari mumbled, but her thoughts were racing. _I guess everyone has that reaction to Inara. She was just so beautiful and overwhelming. I hope I'll get to see her again after the tour. I have so many questions!_

"These are the bedrooms." Usagi gestured with one hand at each door as she said, "Inu's, Hebi's, and mine. Mistress Inara's is the double-door at the end of the hallway. It goes without saying, but please don't enter any of them unless invited. And don't turn down the Mistress's invitations…" She trailed off with a distant look in her eyes, then shivered from ears to tail.

"Uh-huh, sure." Akari said. It was starting to look like Usagi and Inara were in some sort of kinky relationship, and if so, Usagi wasn't shy about it in the least. _Well, they've lived together for 200 years so I guess they found their comfort zone by now._

Usagi calmly resumed the tour as if she hadn't just quivered in lust. "You can have one of these three rooms, whichever you like. They all have windows facing east, but the corner room also has a door straight to the porch, if easy access to the outdoors is your thing." She looked Akari up and down, casting a judgmental eye on her lightly used hiking clothes and her thick thighs. Unlike Usagi who had firmly toned legs and a big bust, Akari was more bottom-heavy. " _Is_ it your thing?"

Akari stood up straighter and planted her feet in a strong stance, then said, "Hey, I work out. I just have a pear-shaped body type, okay?"

"Of course. I didn't mean to offend," Usagi said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Akari didn't believe her for an instant. That jab felt very intentional. But Akari said, "It's okay. In any case, after all their talk of keeping tabs on me, I think Hebi and Inara would prefer I _not_ have easy access to an exterior door."

"Excellent point!" Usagi said with unnecessary cheer. "Pick a room and you can start moving in right away. Hebi already hired movers to bring all your belongings to a shed by the nearest mountain road, and we can all get some exercise carrying it in."

"What?!" Akari squawked. She hadn't cleaned her apartment in a few days, and she didn't like the thought of random men packing up her stuff. "How will the movers even get into my apartment?"

"Hebi borrowed your house keys while you were unconscious, and Inu ran off to put them under your doormat."

"A-ah, okay…" Akari said, picturing a huge fluffy platinum blonde dog carrying keys in its mouth through town. _But what's to say that Inu's animal form is a big dog? Maybe it's a little cute one!_

Usagi's voice cut into Akari's daydreaming. "However, it would be nice if you were the one to call your landlord to cancel your lease. Even digital phones don't carry our voices and some things can't be done through email."

"Sure, I can do that. I look forward to it, actually. That guy's a jerk to me, even though I've always paid my rent on time." Akari had lived in that little apartment for three years, but she would have much preferred to have stayed in her family home where she'd grown up. But her dad had to sell it to pay medical bills, and then he died just the same. That had been two years ago, during Akari's final year of high school.

But she didn't want to dwell on that right now. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, forced a smile, and said, "I'll take this room then. When are we getting my belongings from that shed?"

Usagi frowned. "Sorry, but you'll have to do most of that work yourself. The shed is outside of the shrine grounds and I'm afraid our animal forms would be of little help. But if you bring things to the edge of the clearing, we can help with the final stretch."

Akari could clearly remember Usagi saying, 'We can all get some exercise', but apparently she had meant ' _You_ can get some exercise'.

_The meek rabbit has some teeth after all,_ Akari thought. _Is she jealous of me because I might take some of Inara's attention? Then I hope that happens, just to spite her._


	4. Moving In

A medium sized dog with a long fluffy tail and pale blonde fur jogged ahead through the forest. Akari tried to keep up, but the path was faint and fraught with branches at inconvenient heights. Judging by the occasional hoofprints in the sandy soil and other signs of passage, the trail had been established by wild deer that were closer to the dog's height than Akari's.

"Inu! Wait up!" Akari panted as she came to a stop. She brushed a clump of loose hair back over her ear and tried to catch her breath.

Inu glared back at Akari, but she honored the request. She looked a bit like an Akita or Shiba Inu breed, with puffy cheeks, a round muzzle, and a short fluffy coat. But instead of a curled tail, hers was straight. Her eyes were also surprisingly expressive, letting Akari know just how little she liked her.

Akari had expected a snarky reply, but it seemed that Inu couldn't speak in her animal form. Between heavy breaths, Akari asked, "How much farther is it?"

Inu sat on her haunches and lifted her front paws. She held them out about a foot apart, then narrowed the gap to just two inches. It was a rudimentary form of communication, but Akari got the meaning.

"Oh thank the kami," Akari gasped. Then she said, "I am _not_ looking forward to making this hike with my dresser, or my TV, or… Damn, I have a lot of stuff…"

Inu just rolled her eyes and waited until Akari was ready to move again, then she took off at a jog down the trail.

As Inu had indicated, their destination wasn't much farther. The entire trip was less than half a mile, but the winding path and constant changes in elevation made it feel longer. The trail emerged into a clearing next to a plain dirt road. A small shed, barely larger than an outhouse, stood alone in the field. A tiny wooden dresser and a futon mattress were stacked next to it.

"I guess the movers put the rest of my stuff inside?"

Inu nodded, then disappeared around the side of the structure. She returned with a ring of keys in her mouth, which she dropped at Akari's feet. Attached to the ring was a bright red charm with the symbol for happiness embroidered on it, as well as Akari's apartment keys and one small silver key she didn't recognize, likely the key to the shed.

Akari grabbed the keys, less slobbery than she'd expected but not entirely dry, and approached the building. She used the unfamiliar key to open the door and looked in. Nearly a dozen heavy-duty black trash bags were piled inside, along with a couple cardboard boxes and a small flat-screen TV. Judging by the bags' inconsistent shapes, they were each filled with unsorted clothes and other random belongings.

"Ugh, this is going to take a while," Akari groaned. She cast a hopeful glance at Inu. "If there's something you can carry, I'd really appreciate the help." When the dog's disinterested expression didn't budge, Akari added in a sweet voice, "I'd owe you a favor…" As soon as the words left her lips, she realized that she must look absolutely insane to any outside observer. Talking to a pet dog is one thing, but bargaining with it is another.

Inu tilted her head from side to side as if debating the merits of helping Akari, then she padded forward and grabbed a bag in her mouth and pulled it free of the pile in the shed. She went back for another of similar size and weight and put it next to the first. With her nose, she prodded the tied-off tops of the bags until Akari got the message.

Akari tied the two bags together as solidly as possible then stepped back. "Like that?"

Inu answered by slipping her muzzle under the knot and crawling between the bags until they were positioned across her back like saddlebags. Then she stood up and started walking away, towards the path.

"Oh, wait up!" Akari called out. She locked up the shed, then grabbed her futon and awkwardly hoisted it onto her back. She was used to dragging the futon around her bedroom to store it in the closet each morning, but actually carrying the thing was another matter. It was heavy and floppy enough to be unpredictable and very inconvenient.

Then Akari started the first of five exhausting trips through the forest to the shrine.

* * *

"Anything you want, if it's in my power, it's yours," Akari panted. She was sprawled on her bare futon with her sock-covered feet sticking off the end. With Inu and Usagi's help, all of her belongings had made it into the bedroom, but nothing had been unpacked yet.

Inu, now in her human form and clothed in grey jogging shorts and a sports bra, stepped back a few feet, then said, "Before that, you need to clean up. You smell awful."

"I _feel_ awful too, but I agree that I should take a bath." Akari sat up and looked around the room. Even with all the black bags strewn about, it felt open and spacious compared to her previous bedroom. In that way at the very least, this was an upgrade over her previous life.

Then she asked, "Where'd Usagi go?" Despite the rabbit's passive-aggressive jab earlier, she really had come through and helped move Akari's belongings inside.

"I think she just left to start dinner. Why?"

"I was going to ask her if she wants to join us in the bath."

Inu raised one ear. "Us?"

"Don't you want to wash up too? I'm not saying you smell bad or anything, but you probably worked up a sweat, especially with how many bags you carried for me." Akari smiled her best smile. "Thanks again for that."

"Don't read too much into it. I just did it for that favor you promised." With that, Inu turned and left the room. As her tail disappeared around the corner, she added, "I'll get Usagi."

* * *

Finding a change of clothes in all those unsorted bags took longer than expected and Akari was the last to arrive in the bathing room. She stowed her clean outfit in a cubby near the door, then stripped out of the sweaty clothes she'd been wearing through the entire day's craziness.

Akari was no stranger to public bathhouses and she found that being naked with her new roommates in the room was tolerable, as long as she didn't think about it too much. Without looking directly at the other women in the room, Akari told herself, _It's just like bathing with the old ladies at the local bathhouse. Nothing strange or sexual about it._

In addition to the big pool for soaking away the day's worries, large enough for two people to stretch out and not touch toes, the room had several handheld faucets along one wall, each with a small bucket of toiletries. Akari sat on a stool near one of the faucets to wash herself before soaking, as was customary. She was reaching for the dial to turn on the water when she heard a voice.

"No greeting, miss Akari?"

Akari turned around slowly, terrified at what she knew she'd find. Her gaze passed over Inu, who was slouched chin-deep in the water, then over Usagi and her enviable breasts that bobbed at the water's surface. Then she saw Inara, the goddess, the impossibly gorgeous fox-woman with perfect curves and piercing eyes that were currently focused on Akari.

"Oh, Goddess Inara, I'm so sorry!" Akari babbled. "I didn't realize you were joining us and I was so focused on washing since I'm trying to keep my mind off of all the naked bodies and—"

Akari was interrupted by a girlish giggle so out of place she had to do a double take. It had been Inara's, and it didn't fit with Akari's 'royal and distant' impression of the goddess. Inara waved a hand and said, "It's fine. Relax, little one. Relaxation is the purpose of this room after all. Well, in addition to cleaning, which I'll let you get back to."

Feeling hot in the cheeks, Akari said, "Thank you. Please excuse me."

Then she tried to wash up while there was a powerful deity just ten feet away and watching. Needless to say, focusing on the task at hand was difficult. After what _felt_ like an hour of painful awkwardness but was actually closer to five minutes of adorable clumsiness, she finished washing her hair and her body. Now she just needed to get into the water, the same pool that a goddess and two other beautiful women were lounging in, all fully naked.

Akari steeled her nerves, watched her step on the wet tile, and somehow managed to get into the water without incident. As the gentle heat permeated her, she felt the tension in her muscles start to melt away. But the peace didn't last long.

Inara stood up, flashing Akari with a full view of her naked and frankly flawless body. Her hips were wide and her figure was soft, with just enough definition to suggest some strong musculature beneath her perfectly smooth and pale skin. And even though Akari tried not to look, she couldn't help but notice a neat patch of fluff between Inara's legs, the same vivid orange as Inara's five tails.

 _Wait, five tails?_ Akari thought. _How many did she have before?_

Then Inara walked across the shallow pool and sat down right next to Akari. She tossed her long, flowing hair over the short, tiled wall behind her, then said, "I heard you're all moved in? I hope it went smoothly."

Akari turned to make eye contact, but she failed. Her eyes lingered over Inara's voluptuous chest and the little pool of water that was nestled within her cleavage. _Her breasts are so big! Well, not as big as Usagi's massive melons, but still larger than mine and most Japanese women's. I'd guess D cups?_

She shook that line of thought out of her head, then said, "Uh, yes. It went very smoothly, thanks to Inu and Usagi. Inu helped out a lot, even while she was in her dog form."

Inara smiled. It was glorious and radiant and Akari felt positively blessed to have witnessed it. Then she said, "Inu is quite cute as a dog, isn't she? I wish she'd take that form more often."

From across the pool, a blushing Inu said, "Changing is really inconvenient, okay?"

"Huh? How so?" Akari asked. The concept of being able to magically transform was so wondrous and exciting and she couldn't imagine a reason not to use it all the time. Well, unless it was physically painful, like werewolf transformations in the horror movies…

"We leave all our clothes behind when we transform," Inu explained, her tone unenthused, "so we're naked when we change back."

Usagi nodded and for once her ears didn't bobble with the motion because they were weighed down with water, hanging to her shoulders along with her wet hair. She said, "Yeah, but Hebi seems to like that part of it. She likes to transform into a snake and back as a faster way to get undressed. For such a hard worker, she can be so _lazy_ sometimes."

"Um, Usagi…" Akari started, clasping her hands together. "Since you're already undressed and it wouldn't be any more inconvenient… could you maybe transform and show me your rabbit form?"

"Sure," Usagi answered instantly, then she lifted herself out of the water and sat down on the tiled bath wall.

 _Damn, they're even bigger than I thought,_ Akari marveled, eyes wide and staring. The models in fashion magazines never had breasts like _that_. Maybe the women in the lewd photo books the boys brought to school, but she'd never gotten a good look.

Then there was an explosion of dense fog and Usagi's human form vanished from sight. The fog dissipated quickly and left a small white rabbit in its place, just under 12 inches from pink-button-nose to fluffy-puffball-tail. Her long ears were just as damp as they'd been before the transformation, but the rest of her looked pretty dry. She hopped along the edge of the pool for a bit, then leapt into Inara's waiting arms.

Inara cradled Usagi against her bosom and said, "You're adorable as always, Usagi." The behavior added more fuel to Akari's theory that the two spirits were in a sexual relationship, but it also felt somewhat motherly, so maybe not.

A squeaky voice answered, "Thank you, Mistress Inara."

"You can talk in your animal forms?!" Akari blurted. "I assumed you couldn't after Inu refused to answer my questions while we were getting my stuff."

Usagi answered in her cute and high-pitched voice, "I think she doesn't like the way her voice sounds." She glanced at Inu with her wide brown eyes and asked, "Is that right?"

Inu shot a scowl at the bunny. "That's none of your business." Then she rose to her feet and climbed out of the bath. "I've got work to do. Seeya at dinner."

Inu turned and left, her wet tail hanging down over her firm butt. Akari could see how amazingly fit and toned Inu's entire body was, and she wondered if Inu worked out. _But if spirits' bodies are reflections of their souls like Usagi said, then maybe working out would be pointless? Or maybe it goes both ways and exercise strengthens their souls too?_

Akari clenched her fists and nodded firmly. _If she does work out, then I should ask to join her next time. We're living together now and I want to get more friendly with her._ Then she thought back to all the times she'd stopped to catch her breath while moving in. _And I could use the exercise…_

"What's got you all fired up, Akari?" Inara asked.

"Um, I was just thinking of asking Inu to work out with me. I don't think she likes me very much, so I wanted to bond with her."

Inara waved a hand dismissively, still petting Usagi with the other. "I think that's a fine idea to try, but don't take it too hard if she declines. She's just slow to open up to people."

Then she fixed Akari with an inescapable gaze. "On another topic, you seemed to have a lot of questions for me. I can't remember everything you rattled off, but I'm willing to answer a few for you now."

"Oh, okay." Akari swallowed and scrambled to think of the questions she most wanted answered. Obviously she was curious about all sorts of things, but she'd surely have time to learn all the little details over time. After all, she was going to be living with Inara for the foreseeable future. _Wow, I really am living with a goddess. Hell, I'm currently_ bathing _with her, and she's utterly gorgeous._

 _Not the time for that!_ she chastised herself. _I need to think of good questions._ She spent a moment thinking, then said, "I greatly respect everything you've done for Shintoism, Japan, and Shinjō. As _the_ goddess of harvests, fertility, and many other things, your historical legacy is truly impressive. So I am really curious: why are you going by the name Inara instead of Inari?"

Inara's soft and motherly smile faded. She gently placed Usagi on the edge of the tub, then turned back to face Akari. With sadness in her voice, she answered, "That's a very long story, too long for the bath. I might tell you the whole thing another time, but for now I'll just say that even the gods change… and I am no longer the same woman as the one history calls Inari Okami."

Akari wilted. She'd just put her boss, a powerful supernatural being, in a bad mood. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

There was a soft _WHUMPH_ sound as Usagi turned back into her human form, then a splash as she lowered herself back into the tub. She didn't seem bothered by the change in mood, possibly because she and Inara were just that close. Akari got the impression that they knew each other's personalities and quirks better than most people knew themselves.

Inara smiled. "Don't worry about it. Surely you have other questions for me?"

The smile was infectious. "Oh, yes! Do you have an animal form like the other girls?"

"Actually, I have a different skill with a lot more flexibility; I can transform into basically anything I want. But I have taken the form of a fox from time to time."

"Oh, wow! And can humans see you when you're transformed?"

"They can, but their attention will be subconsciously drawn to me, which makes it hard to keep a low profile."

Akari looked down at her thighs, shimmering under the steaming hot water. "Is that another one of your powers? Because I think it's been affecting me too…"

"It is, and I can't turn it off completely. I apologize for any trouble it causes you."

Akari shook her head. "It's not trouble and I don't dislike it. It's just… different." The best way she could think to describe the sensation was the interaction between a magnet and a compass; the closer she was to Inara, the harder it was to focus on anything else. It didn't change what she felt about Inara, but it amplified the feelings.

"That's good to hear," Inara said. Then she put an arm around Akari's shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. The act wasn't sexual, but it wasn't chaste either. It was the kind of casual intimacy that came naturally to someone who just didn't worry about what other people thought. "I'm happy you decided to stay here with us, Akari."

"Oh, that's great, um, because I'm really looking forward to, uh, living here with you. And the other girls, too," Akari rambled, trying to ignore the warm flesh against her own. She was also quite puzzled by the huge difference between this motherly Inara and the regal and imposing Inara she'd met earlier in the day. "I hope that I can keep you that happy." She waved her hands frantically and clarified, "Through my work as a shrine maiden, I mean."

Across the pool, Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Akari didn't notice, but if she had she would have flinched at the powerful jealousy condensed in that glare.


	5. Telling Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this hopeful-looking Akari by v4n4.deviantart.com  
> 

Dinner was served shortly after the bath, since Usagi had started preparing it before taking a break to bathe. It was a simple homestyle meal of spicy vegetarian curry over rice with radish salad on the side. It was also absolutely delicious.

"Wow! Usagi, this is so good. You're an amazing cook," Akari said between heaping spoonfuls of curry. She normally tried to eat slowly so she wouldn't overeat, but this was too good. The only thing keeping her from devouring it instantly was the spiciness which seemed to build up more and more as she ate. She solved that by drinking a lot of water and went back to the excellent curry.

Across the table, which was low to the ground and surrounded by pillows to sit on rather than chairs, Usagi gave a little bow. "Thank you, Akari. I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my hard work." As she spoke she cast a sideways glance at Inu, sitting to Akari's right.

"Hey, I appreciate it. I just need some meat in my diet," Inu said as she lifted a thin slice of beef to her mouth with chopsticks. The meat was still rather pink and rare, like it had been flash-seared at most. There was also a plate of curry in front of her, albeit with less rice. She chewed the meat and swallowed, then said, "So I whipped some up. No big deal."

On Usagi's left, Hebi had her own plate of beef _and_ a double portion of both curry and rice. She licked her lips with a surprisingly long tongue, then said, "Thank you Usagi _and_ Inu for preparing this meal. It's quite wonderful." Then she immediately resumed eagerly shoveling food into her mouth. Usagi hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said that Hebi loved to eat. Akari half expected Hebi's jaw to unhinge like a snake's so she could eat even faster.

Akari's mind wandered as she ate, lingering on the meat Inu had cooked. She didn't know quite how to feel about that. Inu hadn't offered Akari any beef, which made her feel left out. But she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Usagi's curry was more than enough, and she wouldn't dare cause a scene in front of Inara.

The fox goddess was at the head of the table, kneeling demurely on an embroidered cushion several times more fancy than Akari's. Inara had been very quiet during the meal, just slowly savoring her curry with a serene and contented expression on her face. The other spirits' minor bickering hadn't bothered her yet, but Akari didn't want to test her patience.

Therefore, Akari was a bit surprised when Inara suddenly addressed her. "Say, Akari… are you ready for your work as our shrine maiden? The job will be quite demanding."

Akari set her spoon on her plate and nodded. "I am ready, Inara-sama. I've been a miko for several years now and I should be able to quickly adapt to any differences between this job and my previous one." She was actually looking forward to it, since her previous job sometimes felt like hardly more than a glamorized janitor. She'd spent more time sweeping the shrine grounds than doing anything priestess related.

Inara said, "Good, good. First, how much do you know about the various ways to operate a shrine?"

Akari thought for a moment, then said, "Quite a bit, actually. I've traveled to and studied the operations of many Shinto shrines around Japan, including the ones on Mt. Fuji that are dedicated to the goddess Sakuya-hime. Those felt like empty flattery to me, just attempts to suck up to a princess without really understanding what Sakuya-hime had accomplished or what she would want her legacy to be."

Akari bowed her head and continued, "Not that her legacy is as impressive as yours, Inara-sama. I dare say that of all the gods, you had the most influence on Shintoism and on the people of Japan. You gave my people the prosperity that brought us this far." Then Akari flinched as an elbow hit her in the right side.

Inu hissed, "You should watch your own 'empty flattery'. Miss Inara can detect lies."

"They weren't lies," Akari whispered back.

Inara's reaction supported Akari's statement. The goddess smiled broadly and said, "Thank you for the kind words, Akari. Now, since you have knowledge of shrine operations, I have a plan that I'd like your feedback on."

At that, Hebi stopped stuffing her face and watched Inara very closely, keenly interested in what might happen next.

Akari blinked in surprise. "Oh, of course. I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"I'll show you what I have so far after dinner. Please meet me in my room at nine."

"O-oh, of course!" Akari stammered. Even though she knew that they would just be reviewing a plan for the shrine, she couldn't help but think of lewd things. Usagi's words from earlier echoed through her mind: _Don't turn down the Mistress's invitations._

If Akari wasn't so flustered and lost in her own thoughts, she might have noticed something important about Inara. Hebi was watching closely enough and witnessed the exact moment when one of Inara's five tails split into two, giving her six in total. And with it came a change in attitude.

The corner of Inara's mouth turned up in a mischievous grin. "May I ask why you suddenly seem flustered, my cute little Akari?"

Akari had taken a sip of water and she nearly spit it out at being called cute by such a beautiful goddess. She hastily swallowed, then answered, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Inara asked. "As Inu said, I can tell when someone is lying to me."

 _She heard that?!_ Akari thought. Then her eyes settled on Inara's large fox ears, which were twitching playfully. _Oh, of course she'd have amazing hearing._

Akari steeled herself and said, "Um, well, I guess I was thinking of something inappropriate, about being invited to your room, and I apologize for that."

"Inappropriate? What could be inappropriate about coming to my bedroom, alone, at night?" Her voice was innocent, but the wide grin on her face was far from it. She knew _exactly_ what Akari was flustered about. "Surely we would just work together as boss and employee on my plan for the shrine."

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, looking very foxlike in that moment. Foxlike and devious. "Unless that's not what your heart desires from tonight's meeting."

Akari's ears burned and she was sure her face was beet red. Additionally, Inara's magnetic attraction was in full effect, pulling Akari's eyes and thoughts to her. A single glance at Inara's perfect lips had Akari daydreaming about what it would be like to be kissed by them, and one peek at the deep plunging cleavage of Inara's kimono sent her spiraling into even lewder fantasies. She wanted Inara's touch, her approval, her attention. No, she needed them, like a drowning woman needed air.

Akari tore her eyes from the goddess and reclaimed a bit of her self-control, but it didn't change what she felt. The immediacy faded, but there was no doubt that her feelings remained the same. Her attraction may have been magnified by Inara's strange ability, but it had formed 100% naturally. Every interaction with Inara had left Akari impressed and happy, eager to experience more. Everything she learned about the goddess just made her want to learn even more. Akari didn't know whether to frown or smile as she thought, _Oh no, I think I'm falling head over heels for her._

"Akari?" Inara asked when Akari was slow to respond. "Please share your thoughts with me."

Meanwhile, Hebi's attention had returned to her food and Inu seemed content to watch Akari's struggles with a look of smug amusement. Usagi was once again staring daggers at Akari, and Inara's hold on Akari's senses was the only thing keeping her from noticing Usagi's venom. The look in Usagi's eyes, full of fire and jealousy, only intensified when Akari spoke next. She was too truthful for her own good.

"I'm falling for you, Inara-sama, even though it will only complicate things around here and I'm sure you'd never return the—"

"Thank you, Akari," Inara interrupted. The conniving glint in her eyes faded and a bit of her motherly side returned, albeit briefly. "I appreciate the sentiment." Then her foxy smirk reappeared and she said, "But let's table _that_ subject for another night."

Akari was confused. _How do you react to that? I just confessed and_ that _was her response? She definitely didn't turn me down, but I wouldn't call that returning the feeling either._ For the rest of dinner her thoughts worked in circles, asking questions that she couldn't answer about her feelings for Inara, Inara's feelings for her, and the relationship between Usagi and Inara that she'd just intruded on like an oblivious idiot skipping through a minefield.

Everyone else remained quiet as well. Hebi looked disappointed at not hearing the specifics of Inara's plan, or perhaps at not being included in the upcoming meeting about it. She ate quickly and left the table first. Inu and Inara happily ate their meals at a steady pace while Usagi alternated between sulking and glaring at Akari until everyone else finished eating and she could clean up.

* * *

Hebi was waiting in the hallway when Inara finally left the dining room. "It looks like you're enjoying Akari's attention," Hebi said, her voice low and neutral.

Inara fluttered her eyelashes and her six tails wiggled like a pouncing cat's. "I'm just strengthening our connection so I can keep her in check. It wouldn't do to push her away when I have plans for her later."

Hebi stepped closer and stood tall, looming over the goddess. There was a sparkle in her narrow eyes; she was in her element. "If you say so, Boss, but I think we both know that when it comes to planning, I'm better."

Then her long, smooth tail slid along Inara's throat, intimate and menacing. "It's been a while since our last appointment. When you're back on _three_ , you know where to find me." Then she turned away, her tail trailing along Inara's chin until the very tip flicked tantalizingly over her lips.

Inara shivered and three of her tails grew faint and transparent for a moment, then they reappeared in full. Wearing her mischievous grin once again, Inara scampered off to her bedroom, plotting a scheme of some sort.

Usagi watched from the kitchen as Inara passed by. She counted Inara's six tails, then frowned and went back to cleaning.

* * *

There was some time before the meeting with Inara at nine, so Akari spent it unpacking her belongings and trying to think of a way to fix her relationship with Usagi. She had thanked Usagi again for cooking and offered to help clean up as a bit of an olive branch, but Usagi predictably declined.

As Akari unpacked, she made an unpleasant discovery: the movers had mixed Akari's dirty laundry in with her clean clothes when they bagged everything up. With a sigh, she decided to do laundry first thing in the morning, if she could figure out how. Usagi's tour hadn't mentioned a washing machine and she wasn't comfortable asking Usagi for help while she was so clearly unhappy.

 _Do they even have a washing machine?_ Akari wondered. _I haven't hand-washed clothes in years, since that time all our appliances got repossessed._

That had been the first sign of Akari's father's desperation. He'd hidden the full cost of his medical treatment from her, leading her to believe everything was okay. For the first year of his cancer treatment, Akari had lived a normal middle-class life, until they were suddenly broke and struggling to keep food on the table. After that, he'd been forced to sell their house, the only home she'd ever known, the warm and reliable place filled with memories of her mother.

Once the sale went through, they moved into a tiny apartment with cheap rent and managed to reclaim a little of their previous standard of living. But her father was still on expensive medication, still visiting the hospital nearly every week, still growing weaker from the cancer and the chemotherapy. Still dying.

A tear fell onto the clothes Akari was sorting. She'd loved him then and she still did, but she hated the decisions he had made. They'd cried together when they found out he had cancer and they decided to fight it for as long as it was treatable. But when he learned it was terminal, he didn't tell Akari. And against doctor recommendations, he decided to fight the cancer. He fought it with everything he had until there was nothing left but debt. When he died and left Akari alone, she had no money for college, no valuable job skills, and a dead-end job that barely paid the rent.

More tears followed as emotion overcame her attempts to stay logical and disconnected from her pain. _Mom… I want to remember him fondly, like you. But he destroyed my future. Couldn't he see that? Did he see it and just not care?_

Akari buried her face in a blouse, a pale blue one that her mother used to wear. "I miss you, Mom. And I wish I missed him."


	6. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this gorgeous Inara by v4n4.deviantart.com  
> 

Akari stood before the imposing double doors, her legs shaking. She tugged on the sleeve of her white and red outfit, the uniform of a Shinto shrine maiden, and thought, _This is stupid. Why did I think it was a good idea to wear my miko outfit to this meeting? I should go change._ She turned and started back down the hallway, but she hadn't taken two steps before there was a sound behind her. The sound of an opening door.

"Akari? Where are you going? Did you forget something?" It was Inara's voice, cheerful.

 _Crap. I guess it's too late now that she's seen me._ Akari turned back and bowed her head. "No, I guess not. We can meet now." She raised her eyes and the goddess was standing in the doorway, wearing a deep purple kimono and watching Akari closely, examining her clothes.

"I see you're already getting into the spirit of the job. Good. I respect your enthusiasm, and you're going to need it. We've got a lot of work to do." With that, Inara grabbed Akari's wrist and pulled her into her bedroom. Her grip was strong, yet gentle.

Akari was instantly overwhelmed by Inara's bedroom. Not only was it massive, easily three times the size of Akari's new bedroom, it was also heavily decorated. Every wall was covered from floor to ceiling with trinkets and paintings, charms and keepsakes from every era of Japan's history. Akari saw beautiful calligraphy scrolls, woodblock prints, elaborate wooden carvings, and a gleamingly sharp katana resting on a black stand. There was even a suit of samurai armor in one corner. The room also smelled of incense and flowers and something faint that she couldn't quite place, a rich and earthy scent like fertile soil.

Akari's senses reeled as she tried to take in the dense room all at once. She looked down at the uncluttered floor to escape the overstimulation. Like the shrine's other bedrooms, the floor was covered in standard three-foot by six-foot tatami mats, but something was off about them. After a second, she noticed black nylon loops peeking out between many of the mats, like anchor points to attach something.

"Welcome to my room," Inara said, pulling Akari's attention from the floor. The fox goddess spun on one foot and gestured with both hands, her kimono sleeves flying. "Don't mind the clutter. I've collected a lot of art over the years and I can't bring myself to get rid any of it."

She clearly considered the weapons and armor to be art as well, which Akari could sort of agree with. Even if that sword had been designed to kill, its creation had required skill, artistry, and months of labor.

As Inara spun, Akari got a clear look at the fox goddess's fluffy orange tails, all six of them. _I'm sure she had only five in the bath. I guess her number of tails varies… but why?_ She put that line of thought aside for the moment and said, "It's all beautiful, Inara-sama. It's a wonderful collection that would take me days to fully examine and appreciate."

With a prancing gait, Inara retrieved two silk pillows from an elaborately woven basket next to the samurai armor. She tossed them on the floor and unceremoniously flopped down onto one. "Sit with me. We've got a lot to cover tonight."

"Oh… of course," Akari said as she crossed her legs and sat down. She thought, _She's so different again. When I first met her, she was aloof and mysterious, then she became all motherly. And now she's acting really casual, almost to the point of being childish._

"I want to reopen this shrine to the public," Inara said simply. "It's been long enough, maybe too long, since I left the public eye, and things got boring with just me and the girls here all alone."

Akari nodded. She had assumed that was the plan as soon as Inara had hired her, since it wouldn't make much sense for a closed shrine to employ a shrine maiden.

Inara smiled and there was a glimmer in her eyes, a spark of innocent mischief that was exclusive to children and the elderly. "But I have to admit I don't know what I'm doing. It's been centuries since I was involved directly with a shrine, and even then the priests and priestesses handled everything. So I need you."

Akari blinked, her mouth agape. It felt amazing to be needed by Inara, but it was also a terrifying amount of responsibility to bear. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just about everything," Inara said matter-of-factly. "Interact with the public, advertise the shrine's existence around Shinjō, coordinate with other shrines for seasonal celebrations, and plan how the shrine will function, or at least pass your knowledge of shrine operations on to Hebi for her to handle. Oh, and we'll need to hire a crew to clean up the pathway from town. Hebi and her little computer can do a lot, but getting a contractor to travel out here and give an estimate on that job was beyond her reach."

Akari lifted a hand. "Forgive me if this is a stupid question, but can't _you_ take human form and talk to people?"

"I _could_ … but it would cause trouble if people noticed me. From what I can tell, the gods have all taken a step back in this era, staying out of sight. I don't want to be the center of attention, at least to start. This will just be a normal shrine run by a loyal miko and her mysterious employer. And of course the other girls will help you out with day to day work whenever there aren't any other humans around."

An image of Usagi, Inu, and Hebi dressed as shrine maidens popped into Akari's head, vivid and hilarious. In Akari's imagination, Usagi pulled the look off almost too well, looking more like an anime stereotype of a miko than a real one, while Inu was grumpy yet attractive, keeping her distance from the guests, and Hebi… well, Hebi wasn't doing anything. Akari hadn't interacted with Hebi enough to form an impression of how she would behave in that situation. She clearly had an office lady vibe, but how would that translate to being a shrine maiden?

"—think that might work." Inara said, finishing a sentence that Akari hadn't heard her start.

"Sorry, Goddess, I missed that. I was lost in thought."

Inara frowned. "First, no need to call me Goddess. It feels so stuffy. 'Inara-sama' like you've been using is fine, but even just Inara would be acceptable."

"Oh, I could never be so casu—" Akari started.

The frown became a smile. "Second, please do let me know what you were thinking about. Were you perhaps picturing the girls as shrine maidens?"

Akari's heart jumped into her throat. _Can she read my mind?_ She swallowed, then stammered, "How did you know that?!"

Inara chuckled. "Lucky guess, since It's what I was thinking too. I can't wait to see them in their little red and white outfits. Do you think I could convince them to wear the kind of hakama that has a cut out on the hips? I can't resist the allure of a bare hip…"

Before Akari could begin to respond to that uncharacteristic behavior, Inara said, "What you missed earlier was just me saying I wanted the shrine to be dedicated to something other than Inari Okami, if you think it could work. Would people come to an unaffiliated shrine, maybe dedicated to nature?"

Akari wondered why Inara wouldn't want the shrine dedicated to her, but she focused on answering Inara's question. "Hmm, I don't think we'd get many visitors as a generic nature shrine, at least not after the initial novelty of our grand reopening wears off, especially due to the inconvenient pathway visitors would have to take to visit us. We need a gimmick to set us apart from the other shrines, which aren't doing that great these days."

"A gimmick, huh?" Inara had her tails swept around onto her lap and she was brushing them with both hands, her fingers plunging deep into the fluffy orange fur. That fur looked so wondrously soft and Akari longed to touch it. Inara continued, "I'll have to put some thought into that. Regular people won't be able to see any of our supernatural appeal, and I highly doubt Inu would be willing to stay in dog form and be our mascot."

Inara pouted, looking more like a pitiful child than an ancient goddess. "I wish the visitors could see the girls in their miko outfits…" The corners of her lips lifted. "But I guess they'll have to be happy with you. After all, you're quite adorable, Akari."

"R-really?"

"Really. Stand up and give me a twirl. I want to see how the style of miko clothing has changed in the last couple centuries."

Akari stood up, saying, "Well, this outfit isn't representative of every shrine maiden. I actually made this one myself, styled after historical versions with a bit of a modern flair. I have a traditional outfit that I wear to work on days that we expect high profile visitors. Well, wore, I guess. It's weird not working at the Nakahara shrine anymore."

She turned slowly, lifting her arms to show off the long white sleeves of her kosode robe. The red hakama had cut outs on the hips like Inara liked, but the tucked-in robe still covered her hips fully.

Inara leaned forward for a closer look. "Oh? That's not a normal hakama with distinct pant legs. It's a skirt!" she proclaimed.

Akari nodded. Her hakama was actually a long skirt, making it a little more flowing and swishy than the normal pant-like version. "That's one of the changes I made. It's definitely not a standard thing, at least outside of anime. Short-skirted miko are all the rage in the fanservice side of the industry."

Inara stared dumbly. "You lost me at anime, then you said a couple more words I didn't recognize. Can you explain them to me?"

Akari had a hard time believing that someone in Japan had never heard of anime, but she soldiered on. "Oh, my apologies, Inara-sama. Um, before I explain anime, I guess I should ask whether you know about manga."

"Oh yes," Inara said with a nod. "Those little picture books Inu reads. She brought some with her when she first arrived in our home. I gave them a look, but I just couldn't get into their tales about young women playing competitive sports."

"Well, not all manga are about sports. They can be about history, or fantasy, or even romantic drama. Anything you could write a book about can be manga instead," Akari explained. When her student seemed to be following along alright, she continued, "And the 'anime' I mentioned is the same concept but the images are animated on a screen and the characters are voiced by actors." Akari was hoping that Inara's exposure to Hebi's laptop was enough to bridge the gap in her understanding.

Inara furrowed her brow for a moment, then said, "I guess I understand. So what were those other things you said about rage and fans?"

"Um, 'all the rage' is just a saying that means something is popular, and 'fanservice' means pandering to the audience's desires, usually regarding sexy depictions of the characters."

"Hmm, hmm," Inara hummed, nodding. "So you said that sexy miko are very popular in these anime stories?"

"Yes, at least in some ani—"

"Then it's settled. Our shrine shall have the sexiest miko in the land. Short skirts, bare hips, and deep cleavage! Or maybe side-boob would be better…" She smiled and stared at the wall, clearly imagining her ideal miko uniform.

Akari's face and ears burned hot. "Um, Inara-sama, I'm not sure that's the best idea…"

"Why so shy, little Akari? You are beautiful, and you've got those wide child-bearing hips that are so desirable to men and women both, at least last time I listened to prayers. As a fertility goddess, I got a lot of prayers in that vein," she mused.

The awkward compliment was not helping Akari's blushing problem. She took a deep breath, then blurted, "If our priestesses are skimpily dressed, they won't be taken seriously!"

Inara leaned back, her eyes wide. "You feel very strongly about that. So in this era too, female sexuality is kept behind closed doors and tolerated only in the shadiest districts of town?"

Akari opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She didn't know how to answer that. _Women are far more sexually liberated now than some other periods in Japan's history, but we still have so far to go. Women should be treated equally and that can't happen while they are being objectified for the male gaze. If the shrine uses sex appeal to draw in crowds, wouldn't that set us back a generation or more?_

Inara could see Akari's internal dilemma playing out on her face. She smirked and said, "The female body is natural, as is its sexual appeal. If you hide it in shame, aren't you just giving the reins of your life over to a prudish society?"

"Um, I guess so…" Akari said slowly. "But that doesn't change the fact that people will think of the shrine differently if we wear revealing clothes. Male visitors will flock to the shrine but women, even those that like our outfits, will flee the sexualized atmosphere and creepy men." Akari had seen that happen in real life as cosplay and doujin events originally targeted at women became dominated by men over time.

Inara rolled her shoulders and looked at the ceiling as she pondered Akari's explanation. "I suppose that's true. Maybe there's a balance to be struck, a level of 'fanservice' that is liberating to women without inviting unpleasantness from men." She looked back down and a savage grin appeared on her face. "And we don't have to worry about any troublemakers at our shrine. I'll scare them straight with a simple illusion, and if that doesn't work, I can just make them disappear. No one would even miss them."

 _That sounds an awful lot like murder!_ Akari thought, recoiling. She had forgotten that Inara and her spirits were not human and did not necessary share humanity's sense of morality. Thinking back, Inu and Hebi hadn't hesitated to knock Akari out and tie her up, and Inara had threatened her with memory loss or death if she didn't take the job. These spirits were not good people, but they weren't really evil either. Their morality was just on a different dimension entirely.

"Hmm? Something bothering you?" Inara asked. She was very observant, but Akari also wore her worry in plain sight.

"No, I think I'm alright," Akari answered, not quite lying. She was still a little scared of Inara, but she felt like she understood her more now. There was no use in judging a goddess by the standards of a lowly human. The best Akari could do was keep an eye on Inara, to keep her from doing anything truly terrible to the shrine's visitors.

Inara clapped her hands together once. "Great! Then let's start planning the specifics. I want this shrine open to the public by Rei-sai."

"Um…" Akari hesitated. She knew that the term Rei-sai referred to a shrine's biggest annual event, but the date varied from shrine to shrine. It was always a date of importance to the shrine's deity, but Akari didn't know what that would be for Inara. August 24th through 26th was when the entire city celebrated Shinjō Matsuri, which had some ties to Inara, but that had just passed. She decided to just ask, "When is your Rei-sai, Inara-sama?"

Inara smiled. "September 10th, two weeks from today."


	7. Crunching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this lovely Usagi by v4n4.deviantart.com  
> 

To say that Akari was exhausted would be a criminal understatement. Since leaving her apartment that morning to go on a hike, she'd been abducted by Shinto spirits, started a new job, moved into a new home, had a minor emotional breakdown about her parents, _and_ spoke one-on-one with a literal goddess late into the night. The result was a state of mental and physical exhaustion so complete that Akari distantly wondered whether her normal energy would ever fully return.

She tried to be quiet as she shuffled to her bedroom, but the hardwood floor creaked loudly under her feet. _Hopefully the other girls aren't light sleepers,_ Akari thought, _if they even need to sleep. I really need to learn more about what it means to be a spirit…_

When she reached her room, she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself, then flopped onto the bed. Her thoughts about minor and major spirits quickly faded and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

An unknown amount of time later, she awoke to the sound of laughter, quiet and reserved. The room was brightly lit and a figure stood near the door.

"I didn't realize you were _that_ much of a fan of Shintoism, to wear miko-styled pajamas." It was Hebi's silky-smooth voice, more joking and upbeat than Akari had heard before. Maybe Hebi was a morning person?

Akari rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. She was on top of the covers and still wearing her miko outfit from the night before, except now it was severely wrinkled. That was annoying, since it required special care to wash. "G'morning," she said through a yawn. Her mind immediately wandered, thinking it was a little weird that Hebi had come into her room without knocking. "Need something?" she asked as she gave Hebi a closer look.

The snake spirit wore a crisp white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt, and her long grey hair was done up in a tight bun. Akari half expected stiletto heels to finish the look, but Hebi was barefoot. That made sense, since it would be rude to wear shoes inside a home. Subtle makeup accented Hebi's naturally narrow eyes, making them quite striking. Overall, Akari thought Hebi looked very professional, right up until she noticed that Hebi's shirt was so thin it was nearly transparent and she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She certainly didn't _need_ one, since she was pretty flat, but her nipples were visible and—

"The opposite, in fact," Hebi answered with a slight grin. Akari tried to focus on that smile to keep from staring at Hebi's chest. "I heard you took on some responsibilities, and that you're on a tight schedule. Would you like my assistance?"

Akari blinked, then nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'd absolutely love that. I was planning to ask you this morning, actually."

Hebi chuckled again, a soft sound like wind blowing through reeds, or maybe a snake slithering through grass. "I must inform you that 'this morning' has long passed. You slept through both breakfast and lunch, and dinner isn't far off."

"Really?" Akari jumped up and grabbed her phone from where it was charging on top of the dresser. Sure enough, the clock said it was just after 4pm. The massive amount of work that she and Inara had planned now loomed like a stormcloud over her thoughts. "I have too much on my plate to sleep away an entire day!"

"Perhaps you truly needed that rest," Habi mused, her tail flicking idly behind her. "It wouldn't serve you well to start such a significant project in a state of exhaustion."

Akari couldn't argue with that logic, but she still wasn't enthused with the loss of so much precious time. "Thank you for offering to help me, Hebi. Can you start now?" She had barely finished her question when her stomach let out a long gurgle.

Hebi just smiled knowingly. "Perhaps you should eat first."

Akari put a hand over her stomach and went red in the face from embarrassment. "Good idea."

* * *

"Usagi kindly prepared breakfast for you, but when you seemed to need the rest, I ate it instead," Hebi explained as she and Akari entered the kitchen. "She also made lunch, which is waiting for you in the refrigerator."

Usagi was already there, working at the long white counter on the south wall. She wore a white apron over a cream-colored sweater and her golden hair was in a thick braid that hung between her shoulders. The apron seemed to have some red text on the front, but Akari couldn't make it out from this angle.

Without turning around or stopping her cooking, Usagi said, "Be grateful, Akari. Hebi would have eaten your lunch too if I hadn't stopped her."

"Oh, um, thank you, Usagi," Akari stammered. She didn't know exactly how to interact with Usagi. She was clearly kind and selfless, but she had a jealous streak a mile wide. Akari didn't want to offend her, especially since her cooking was utterly delicious, but Akari wasn't interested in being a doormat either.

Usagi nodded and kept chopping at something with a large knife. "It's on the top shelf, in the green container," she said calmly. Then her pitch jumped way up and she squawked, "Hebi! Don't do that!"

Hebi danced away from the counter with a big slice of raw salmon in one hand. She slid it onto her tongue, then swallowed it all in one gulp. "Mmmm, so tasty…" she moaned with a satisfied smile.

Usagi turned her head and cast Hebi a dangerous glare. "One of these days, you'll get your fingers chopped off…"

"And I'm sure you'll claim it was an accident, but we'll both know the truth."

Akari tried to ignore the strangely dark banter. The two women were like old friends who drove each other crazy but remained inseparable. She opened the sturdy and old-fashioned fridge and looked for the green container that held her leftover lunch. She was expecting a tupperware holding something simple like fried rice or stew, but it was something much better: a bento box with several compartments, each holding something different.

She pulled back the lid and beheld the most adorable bento she'd seen in her life, beyond anything her mother had made for her in elementary school. There were two little bunnies made out of rice with pickled plums for eyes, a hard-boiled egg surrounded by a nest of julienne carrots and leafy greens, and even little octopus-shaped wieners with sesame seed faces.

"Wow, this is so… so… _cute!_ " Akari proclaimed as she stared at the food that was almost too precious to eat. She looked again at the hotdog-octopi. "But I didn't know you cooked meat, Usagi."

"I may be a vegetarian, but I don't fault others for their ways," Usagi said.

Hebi cut in, "Then why'd you make all the food look like defenseless animals? I think you're trying to guilt-trip us."

Usagi waved her knife in Hebi's direction. "As if guilt could work on you. You're shameless. I mean, look at that shirt."

 _Oh good, I'm not the only one that noticed her see-through shirt,_ Akari thought.

Hebi approached Usagi and gently pushed the raised knife to the side. "Says the girl in the tightest yoga pants on Earth. I would say that I can see the exact outline of your underwear"—Hebi tilted her head and pretended to be confused—"but you don't seem to be wearing any…"

Akari hadn't noticed _that_ , but she definitely did now. A single glance was enough to see that Usagi had thick thighs and a plump yet firm butt, all stuffed into tight black leggings that hugged every curve. It looked great on her, and now Akari couldn't help but scan for pantylines, to see if what Hebi had said was true.

Usagi set the knife down on the counter a safe distance away, then turned around so her backside was pressed against the counter and out of sight. Then she said, "What have I said about bothering me while I'm cooking?"

Hebi made a show of looking down at Usagi's apron and reading the text there aloud, "'Bully the cook'? It seems your messages are quite contradictory."

Usagi's face flushed and she sputtered, " _You_ bought this apron! I asked you to order me a simple apron and you got this stupid thing instead!"

Hebi pressed forward, cupping Usagi's blushing cheek with her slender fingers. "But you secretly love it, don't you?"

Usagi started to protest again, but Akari cleared her throat and said, "Um, sorry to interrupt, uh, whatever this is, but Hebi and I have work to do." Akari didn't really care to know exactly what Hebi and Usagi's relationship was and she didn't have time to waste on it anyway.

Usagi quickly turned away, deciding she'd rather hide her face than her butt. She resumed chopping with vigor and said, "Good. I also have work to do, so please leave me be." Even though she'd been acting quite bothered by Hebi's teasing, Usagi's rabbit features told a different story. Her fluffy tail wiggled side to side and her ears were angled forward, alert and quivering. At least for the normal bunnies the students had cared for at Akari's middle school, those were signs of excitement and curiosity.

Hebi honored the request and strode away, toward the kitchen table. She addressed Akari as she moved. "Do you want to start reviewing the plans now while you eat?"

Akari joined her at the table and set her adorable bento lunch down. "Sure. I can get you caught up on what Inara-sama and I covered. Are you ready?"

Hebi plucked a small notebook and pen from the back pocket of her skirt. She readied the pen and gave a curt nod. Once again, Akari was reminded of an elite and professional secretary… if she ignored that revealing shirt.

In between bites of delicious food, Akari relayed all the plans from the night before as best she could. Her memory wasn't perfect and she hadn't thought to take notes like Hebi was doing now. Thankfully, Hebi was good at spotting holes in the information and asking followup questions. And unlike the mischievous behavior she'd shown while bothering Usagi, she stayed perfectly on track. She was laser-focused on the task at hand, to the exclusion of all small talk. Her businesslike attitude was almost stifling, and Akari was happy for the excuse to take a break when she finally finished her lunch.

Akari stood up and took her bento box to the sink to wash. At some point in the last hour, Usagi had moved whatever she'd been preparing into the oven and left the room. As Akari rinsed out the container she said, "I think that's everything Inara and I planned. How did you want to divide the workload now?"

Hebi twirled her pale grey tail around one finger in thought. "Hmm, I prefer to be in control. Of planning, I mean. I'm pretty good at directing people too, for when we get to that stage."

Akari pondered that, trying not to read too much into the 'in control' thing, then she said, "Alright, for the initial stuff that needs to be done first, you can plan the festival and decide what work needs to be done around the shrine to get it ready for the public. And I can do all the phone calls and face-to-face stuff, as well as help out with the other stuff however you want."

Hebi clearly liked that idea, with the way her tail started flicking from side to side. "Excellent. I'll begin my half right away," she said, then she tore a page from her little notepad and offered it to Akari. "Here are the phone numbers you'll need for all the construction companies. I took the liberty of writing their office hours next to each. If you act quickly, you might be able to contact two of them before they close."

Unprofessionally-transparent shirt or not, Hebi made an excellent secretary. Akari was starting to believe that the monumental task of getting the shrine ready to open in just thirteen days was actually feasible. Still a terrifying amount of work, but feasible.

As Hebi started furiously writing her own plans on her pad, Akari pulled out her phone and called the first number on the sheet, a local construction company.

"Hello. I'm calling on behalf of the, uh, hold on one moment." She lowered the phone to her shoulder and whispered at Hebi, "What's the name of this shrine?"

Hebi didn't look up from her notebook. "Just call it Mori-jinsha. Inara doesn't like the old name."

 _That just means 'Forest Shrine'. Simple, but straightforward,_ Akari thought. She put her mouth to the phone again, "Sorry for the delay. I'm calling on behalf of Mori-jinsha, a Shinto shrine in the mountains south of Shinjō. I'd like to hire a work crew to repair an old mountain path so that visitors can reach the shrine."

"Mori-jinsha? Haven't heard of it," came a gruff response.

"It's new, well, newly remodeled, um, newly reopened," she stammered, earning a raised eyebrow from Hebi.

"Uh-huh," the man said. "You sound new to this. First day?"

"Second, actually," Akari said meekly.

A deep sigh came through the phone, then the man said, "Alright, what exactly do you need done?"

After a lot of back and forth, including plenty of insistence that the work really did need to be done within two weeks and that Akari really could afford to pay for that urgency, she successfully booked a visit for the next morning. The plan was for Akari to meet a contractor in town and walk him up the entire footpath so he could give a price estimate. There was no way he'd be able to see the spirit girls but she planned to keep him away from the shrine itself, just in case.

After the phone call, Akari asked Hebi, "Out of curiosity, what was the old name for this shrine?"

Hebi kept her eyes on her notepad, which now had over a dozen pages filled in with plans for the festival, including some intricate sketches of booths and costumes. She answered, "It was called Shinjō Inari-taisha, and it used to be the primary shrine to Inari in all of Japan before it closed in the 1700s. That was when Fushimi Inari-taisha in Kyoto took over and became the main one."

Akari knew that Fushimi Inari-taisha was one of the biggest Shinto shrines in the world, and it was famous for having literal thousands of red torii arches and numerous fox statues. She had never visited it because Kyoto was so far away from Shinjō, but it was at the very top of her wish list.

Cautiously, she asked, "So what does Inara think of the Kyoto shrine?"

Hebi glanced up at her, looking a bit like a displeased librarian who was sick of answering stupid questions; the only thing missing was a pair of half-rim reading glasses. She explained, "Imagine you used to have a different name, career, and identity that you weren't particularly proud of, and you've worked really hard to distance yourself from it. Then imagine that people built a giant shrine to that identity and threw massive parties in its honor even after you _repeatedly_ asked them to stop. Yeah… the Boss is not a fan."

"Oh, okay…" Akari frowned. _I should have been able to figure that out myself, after what Inara told me last night._ On top of feeling a bit dumb, she felt bad for repeatedly distracting Hebi from her own work. Akari stood up and said, "I'll be in my bedroom for the other call."

Hebi was once again laser focused on her task. "Mmhm," was her only response.

* * *

"Wow, you're alive," Inu said from the doorway. She wore knee-length shorts and a sleeveless blue basketball jersey, complete with the number 04 on the chest. Akari was pleased to see a sensible black sports bra underneath the jersey, having seen more than enough of Hebi's nipples for one day.

Conveniently, Akari had just finished her final phone call for the day, so Inu's intrusion wasn't interrupting anything. "Yes, I'm alive. What of it?" Her reply came out harsher than she intended, which she blamed on Inu barging in unannounced. _What is with people walking into my bedroom today?_ Akari thought. _I thought it was understood that a closed bedroom door means 'Knock before entering', but maybe I'm taking too much for granted._

Inu shrugged. "Nothing. It's nice to see you can handle such a hard day. I suppose oversleeping is a better coping mechanism than most."

 _Was that a compliment? If so, now might be the best time to ask…_ "Um, I want to start working out. I heard from Inara that you're a bit of a fitness expert. Do you think, maybe—"

"Yeah, sure," Inu interrupted.

Akari assumed the worst and frowned as she said, "Oh, okay…" She paused. "Wait, you said yes?"

Inu rolled her eyes. "Yes I said yes. Working out alone sucks and the others always flake on me or wimp out." Her orange eyes stared Akari down. "You won't wimp out, right?"

Akari swallowed. "Um, I'm only human, so I might not be able to keep up with you, but I _am_ serious about this." She waved a hand at the furniture that she had painstakingly carried through the forest. "After yesterday, I realized I really want to be stronger."

Then Akari had a flashback of how fit Inu had looked in the bath the previous night, particularly her chiseled abs. She broke eye contact and added, "…And I'd like a firm stomach."

Inu's ears perked up and she gave a firm nod. "Alright, then we'll start you on a regiment of crunches, planks, and other core exercises. With some light weight training for your arms and legs and jogging for cardio. Well-rounded fitness is ideal."

"Wow, I guess I came to the right woman," Akari said, a little surprised by Inu's enthusiastic response.

"You did indeed. Now, since there's a little time before dinner, let's see how many crunches you can do. I need to learn your limits."

"What, right now?"

"Yes, right now," Inu said with annoyance in her voice. She dropped to the floor, bent her knees, and put her hands behind her head. "Get on your butt and start crunching. I'll race you to fifty."

"Wah! Uh, okay!" Akari yelped, then she joined Inu on the floor. Akari imitated her form, then began. At ten crunches, she was feeling the burn. At 20, she started to really struggle and her form suffered. She barely managed number 28 before flopping backwards onto the floor, panting. She rolled her head to the side to see Inu still going strong and quietly counting aloud.

"Sixty-five, sixty-six…" Then without slowing down, she barked, "Come on, Akari, I know you can do more! You promised you wouldn't wimp out."

"Sorry!" Akari said as she forced her elbows toward her knees yet again. She couldn't help but be motivated by Inu's enthusiasm, but there was no way she could match that girl's stamina. And she knew her muscles would be regretting it later.


	8. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this fierce Inu by v4n4.deviantart.com  
> 

It didn't take long for Akari to reach her absolute limit of 39 crunches. Her abs ached and burned and she mentally cursed Inu for bringing that suffering upon her, even if it had been at her own request. But she _was_ feeling a bit of a post-exercise rush that felt pretty good and this was an important step toward her goal of being healthier and stronger, so she had to admit it was a net positive.

Inu jogged ahead toward the kitchen, a rare grin on her face. "Ooh, that smells awesome!" she called out. The smell hit Akari's less sensitive nose when she got closer to the kitchen. There was a tangy, zesty scent on top of a complex blend of savory and rich aromas. She already knew Usagi was a great cook but that smell raised her expectations even higher.

Everyone else was already seated when Akari arrived at the table, making it pretty clear that the last open seat was for her. She sat on the little cushion and greeted the others, trying to find the right amount of casual and polite for the Goddess. She settled on, "Good evening, Inara-sama."

"And you as well, Akari," Inara replied with a heart-stoppingly beautiful smile.

 _Forget the food, that smile is all the sustenance I need,_ Akari thought.

Then Usagi cleared her throat and gestured at the platters of food in the center of the table. "I made lemon-pepper salmon and some baked veggies in olive oil, with crepes and ice cream for dessert." There was also a heaping bowl of steamed rice that she didn't bother to mention. She bowed slightly and added, "Please enjoy."

As everyone started dishing up food onto their plates, Inu said, "You don't normally make dessert. What's the occasion?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and the ear on that side stuck straight up too. "Isn't it obvious? Even if Akari is human, it isn't every decade that we get a new member in our household."

"Aww, thank you, Usagi," Akari said, beaming. It felt good to be welcomed to the shrine, and it had come from someone she had thought didn't like her. All the decisions that brought her there finally started to feel like the right calls.

The wholesome moment was soon shattered as Hebi and Inu started fighting over the platter of salmon. "You already took a ton," Inu whined as she tugged on the platter. "Let everyone else get some before you go back for seconds."

Hebi refused to let go. "Everyone already has some on their plates. It's not my fault they took tiny portions."

Inu looked to Usagi with big puppy-dog eyes. "Back me up on this. You don't want Hebi eating everything, do you?"

Usagi just shrugged. "I'm just happy that Hebi likes it so much. There's plenty of other food if the salmon you got isn't enough to fill your belly." She left unsaid that all the remaining food just happened to be meat-free.

Rolling her eyes, Inu groaned, "She's got you so whipped, Usagi, it's not even funny."

Akari barely noticed the arguing. She was lost in the delicious taste of a meal that was somehow even better than its smell had lead her to expect. More than just flavor, the texture was also perfect, with the tender salmon practically dissolving on her tongue and leaving a zesty and slightly spicy echo ringing through her mouth. The vegetables appeared to be garden variety leeks, potatoes, carrots, and daikon radishes, but they were remarkably high quality, beyond anything you could get at the grocery store, and they'd been infused with rich and fragrant olive oil and a subtle blend of spices that brought out the very best the veggies had to offer.

After swallowing another bite of bliss, Akari opened her eyes to see the whole table looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Inara let out a little chuckle. "No, you just seemed to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly. The sounds you made were very cute."

"C-cute?!" Akari felt her cheeks grow hot. It was true that she'd lost herself for a bit there, but she hadn't realized she had made any sounds.

"Nah, not cute," Inu chimed in. "It was downright erotic. She was moaning like _she_ was being eaten instead of the other way around."

Akari dropped her chopsticks and hid her blushing face in her hands. She peeked out between her fingers at the others, feeling like she might die of embarrassment. "D-did I really sound like that?"

Hebi answered. "You really did. It was inspiring, actually, and made me realize how much I've been taking Usagi's cooking for granted. I fancied myself a connoisseur, but I have much to re-learn."

Curious about what Usagi thought of all this, Akari risked a glance her way. The rabbit spirit was leaning back slightly, supporting herself with both hands on the floor behind her, and she was watching Akari with narrowed eyes and closed lips. Akari thought, _I can't read that expression at all. Is she upset? Confused?_

Then Usagi took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, Akari. You just gave me the most genuine and passionate review of my cooking I've ever received. I will strive to hit such a high mark again."

While Inu giggled at that, a surprisingly feminine sound for her, Akari grew even more embarrassed. She nodded feebly, then returned her attention to her food. She was feeling really overwhelmed and awkward and too self-conscious to enjoy the meal to the same degree as before, but it was still amazing.

* * *

After finishing dinner and an equally tasty dessert of crepes with strawberries and vanilla ice cream, Akari tried to escape back to her room. There was planning she could be doing and she was feeling more than a little socially exhausted.

"Oh no you don't," Hebi hissed as Akari attempted to follow the others into the hallway. She wrapped her tail around Akari's waist and tugged her back. "I wanted to go over my plans so far with you. Even though I took on some of the responsibilities, you're still the one in charge on this project and you need to be kept in the loop."

"Ah, of course. Sorry, Hebi."

"No need to apologize. I'm not keen on the concept of apologies. I don't care what you say as long as mistakes aren't repeated, and feeling guilty isn't always the best route to that goal."

Akari pondered that as she followed Hebi back to the now empty kitchen table. Then she said, "That's an interesting philosophy. It reminds me of something the priest at my previous shrine once told me: 'An apology without intent to change is just manipulation.'"

Hebi smiled from ear to ear, her mouth widening to a creepy degree. "Oh ho ho, as an experienced manipulator, I can confirm that that's a remarkably accurate assessment."

"Manipulator? What do you mean by that?"

Hebi ignored the question and dove into a presentation of her ideas so far. Akari was quickly inundated with plans and schemes and pages of notes, and soon forgot about her concerns. Hebi seemed to have the vast majority of the festival plans under control, but her understanding of human interests was lacking, to say the least.

"I don't think most visitors would want to see animal bones on display, even if they represent the cycle of nature on this mountain. It's just too grim for such a happy celebration," Akari explained. "And charging an entry fee to enter the grounds would sour our first impression. People would much rather pay for food and souvenirs, and even non-paying guests can help spread the word about the new shrine in town."

Hebi nodded and took down notes, then asked, "But what about my idea to sell random gift bags? This festival will be expensive and our coffers aren't bottomless, so we need something with a high profit margin to reclaim our costs."

Akari actually liked the idea of selling little bags with random shrine-related trinkets and toys inside, some of which were rarer than others. She just had a couple concerns. "The gift bags are great. Though we should probably make a poster of all the possible contents, so people understand the range and don't feel ripped off."

"Yes, of course. And we could put the most desirable, and rarest, items at the top of the poster at double the size to draw attention. Oh, and every bag could come with a ticket inside, and visitors can redeem 20 tickets for another bag! That'll get people buying even more to reach that coveted 'free' goal." Hebi was salivating at the idea and its money-making potential, but it reminded Akari of the sketchy ways some free-to-play phone games would try to extract money from their users.

Hebi's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Wait… no… There will be ten different kinds of tickets, and visitors have to redeem one of each to get a free bag. And one of the tickets will be rarer than the others!"

Akari thought, _Uh oh, this is getting into some evil money-grubbing territory. I better cut this off._ She said, "Um, please remember that someone has to make all those tickets and prizes. Maybe we should keep things simple for our first event."

"True, but I can whip up those tickets on my computer and have them printed in town. Double sided, of course, with a unique pattern on the back to reduce the chance of fakes."

Akari squinted. "You really think someone would try to scam us with counterfeit grab-bag tickets?"

"If the reward is desirable enough, definitely. One thing I _do_ understand about humans is their greed."

Akari decided to trust Hebi on that and focus on what the prizes would be, and who would make them. "For the prizes, were you thinking standard shrine fare, like charms and fortunes?"

"For the bulk of them, yes. The special prizes could coupons that can be redeemed for carved figures, like those wooden foxes I made."

" _You_ made those?"

Hebi ignored the question. "Oh, and the top prize could be a miko outfit. You said you made yours yourself, right? If someone actually wins that one, we'll get their measurements and you can make a set for them."

"Hmm, that's a lot of work… but I did have fun sewing mine. I'd just need to borrow a sewing machine again." Akari frowned. "But what if the winner is a guy? I doubt he'd want to dress as a miko and I don't know much about other clothes like kannushi robes."

Hebi smiled. "Just ask him for his wife or girlfriend's measurements."

Akari was reminded of her conversation with Inara about sexualized shrine maidens. "Oh, right. That prize will probably be _more_ popular among guys that girls…" She had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, Akari thought shrine maidens were cute and she liked how she looked in the outfit, but on the other hand, she was a shrine maiden herself and it was kind of unpleasant to be objectified.

Hebi put a hand on Akari's shoulder. "Don't worry. We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone who's a creep about it, and I'll think of an alternative prize for people that aren't into the miko thing." She withdrew the hand and held her chin in thought. "Maybe I can get Inara to bless a fox statue or two. She's still a bit reluctant to engage in anything too reminiscent of Inari Okami."

Then Hebi hopped to her feet. "In any case, I've got a lot of revisions to make to my plans. Let's check in again after lunch tomorrow."

"Sure. Thanks again for handling so much of this work, Hebi. You've been a lifesaver."

"You're quite welcome, Akari. I haven't had this much fun since I discovered the internet."

* * *

"Finally, some time to myself," Akari said to her empty bedroom. She did enjoy being around her new housemates, but she needed some downtime too. She pulled out her notebook and reviewed her restoration and festival plans. The most urgent action item was calling the equipment rental place to reserve all the booths for the festival. Oh, and she'd need to rent a portable toilet for the guests, and figure out how to transport all that stuff into the clearing around the shrine…

"Hey, human."

Akari sighed, put her pen down, and turned to look at Inu, who was standing by the door. "Please use my name."

"Sorry, Akari. I'm not used to talking to humans, and they usually just call me 'dog' or 'puppy' when I'm in town, so I thought that's how they talk to each other."

Internally, Akari ranted, _That's because they think you're a normal dog and they don't know your name! That's totally different than when you— Whatever, it's not worth getting stressed about…_ "So, what did you need?"

"I was going to start my evening exercises and I figured I should invite you. Nothing too heavy, since we just ate."

A short battle was waged between the part of Akari that wanted alone time and the part that wanted to get fit and sexy. Fitness was victorious. After all, the first days of a new routine were crucial and she couldn't afford to be lazy if she wanted to develop good habits. "Sure, and thank you for the invite. What's the plan?"

"I was thinking pushups to failure, followed by squats and lunges."

"To failure?" Akari asked, afraid of the answer.

"Muscle growth happens when you push your limits, so we're gonna do push ups until we literally can't do another one. It's great!"

Akari had doubts about its greatness, and they were soon confirmed. The workout was miserable and exhausting and a little painful, and Akari felt so weak compared to Inu. The dog spirit seemed to have bottomless stamina, and surprising upper-body strength. But after Akari reached 'failure' on the final exercise, Inu said a magical phrase that improved Akari's mood instantly.

"Let's hit the bath. Nothing like hot water to soothe sore muscles."

"That sounds wonderful," Akari said, breathing hard as she wobbled toward her dresser to get a change of clothes. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

In the soaking pool, Inara slid up to Akari's side and announced, "Usagi already touched on this earlier, but I'd like to formally welcome Akari to our little family. We're happy to have you here." Then she pulled Akari into a very naked and very busty hug.

Akari had mostly forgotten her awkward confession the other day, blaming it on Inara's magical aura, but now those feelings returned in force. Inara's bosom was like a warm blanket, wrapping Akari's entire existence in comfort and love. Akari felt like she could live out the rest of her days in that embrace and die happy and fulfilled. She loved Inara, and it seemed foolish to deny that fact.

A few feet away on Inara's other side, Usagi was visibly jealous, alternating between glaring daggers at Akari and looking longingly up at Inara. Inu and Hebi both watched with rapt interest, wondering not _if_ Usagi would lash out, but _how_.

But before she could, Inara's tails swept out and grabbed Usagi like a massive hand, then pulled her into the hug. "Sorry to leave you out, my little jelly-bun." Usagi's face flushed pure red at the silly nickname, but Akari didn't notice. She was too focused on the wonderfully unexpected sensation of Usagi's soft and sizable breasts pressed up against her own. Inara had a truly remarkable figure, but her chest seemed almost small compared to Usagi's. Akari wasn't romantically interested in Usagi, but she couldn't deny her physical appeal…

After the dangerously erotic hug ended and Usagi returned to her own seat, Inara patted Usagi on the head in a somewhat condescending way and added, "You need to stop getting so jealous, considering how open the relationships are around here."

Feeling a little self-conscious about her own breasts, Akari slouched deeper in the water to hide. But she was very curious about something. "Um, sorry if this is too personal, but what _are_ the relationships here?"

Before anyone could answer, Inara got a very mischievous expression on her face. She held up a hand and said, "No one answer that. Akari, what do _you_ think they are?"

"Um, I think that you have something, um… intimate, with Usagi, but she also has _some_ sort of relationship with Hebi? I feel like there might be more, but that's all I've seen."

Inu crossed her arms and watched stoically while Hebi let out a little chuckle.

Inara smiled broadly. "If that's all you've seen, Usagi must look like quite the hypocrite, to be the only one in two relationships _and_ the only one getting jealous all the time."

"Mistress!" Usagi whined. "Please don't confuse the situation!"

Inara patted her on the head again and explained, "Usagi is just a very caring and sensitive person who can't help but feel jealousy when a new person joins the household. She did it when Inu joined too, even when nothing romantic was occurring between Inu and I."

"So you're not in a relationship with Inu?" Akari asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," Inara said with an intense look. "You'll have to wait until the others get more comfortable with your presence to learn about any other relationships that might be present. After all, you're brand new here and I wouldn't dare share information they aren't comfortable sharing themselves."

Then she smiled, "But it sounds like you've been spending time with both Inu and Hebi. That's great to hear. You just need to get to know Usagi as well and everything will go much smoother around here. As fun as it is to have a lively household, I can't have you girls at each other's throats when we're trying to open the shrine to the public in under two weeks."

"What?!" Inu and Usagi blurted at the same time. It was the first they had heard of the plan. Their shock was understandable after decades of peace and isolation on this mountain far removed from humanity.

Inara put her hands up, palms outward. "Don't look at me. Akari and Hebi are the ones planning it."

Akari started to panic. She'd been thrown under the metaphorical bus. _Was I supposed to tell them? I guess I just assumed they already knew, but apparently I was wrong._

To Akari's great relief, Hebi stepped in. She pressed her tail to her upper chest, gave a small bow, and said, "It's true that we plan to open the shrine to the public via a festival on September 10th, and it's my fault for not communicating that to you. I was so wrapped up in the planning that I failed to get you two up to speed. I assure you that everything is under control and I can give you a full run down in the morning, including any tasks Akari and I could use your assistance with."

Akari relaxed and melted into the hot water. _Thank goodness she fielded that for me. I do not want to make enemies of Inu and Usagi right now._ The warm embrace of the water reminded her of Inara's bosom, and soon she was lost in a daydream full of squishable marshmallows and fluffy fox tails.


	9. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this doodle of Hebi by indorak.deviantart.com  
> 

On the morning of the third day of Akari's wild new life, she woke up feeling refreshed and ready for a productive day. She hopped out of bed and approached the dresser that held most of her clothes. The top of the dresser also served as a display area for a few precious belongings, like her mom's earrings and her favorite shrine fortune from middle school. The yellowed slip of paper claimed she would have 'great blessings' in the realms of learning and life goals. She had interpreted that as a signal to pursue her education in Shintoism and she'd never looked back. She wasn't on the exact path she had imagined, but there was no doubt that she was learning a whole lot about Shinto spirits, stuff that college wouldn't have covered.

Akari spent a few minutes picking out her clothes for the day. She decided on comfy black shorts and a red tank top, since the forecast said it would be hot and she needed to hike the forest trail with that construction company estimator. She started to change out of her pajamas and had her shirt up over her head when the bedroom door opened suddenly.

"Ah, didn't realize you were changing." It was Usagi's voice, and she didn't sound sorry in the least.

Akari's good mood evaporated in an instant. She pulled her shirt back down and spun around to face the intruder. "Okay, I'm officially sick of it. Why do people keep barging into my room without knocking?! I remember you _specifically_ said not to enter other people's rooms uninvited, yet here you are!"

Usagi shrugged. "I'd guess that we were all testing you, figuring out your boundaries and finding just how far we can push you. It's all very pragmatic."

"It's all very _rude_ ," Akari snapped back. "If you want to know something about me, why not ask me?"

Usagi smiled cryptically. "There are _so many_ things you can't learn about someone by talking."

Akari's anger was briefly eclipsed by confusion. _O…kay, that sounded downright lewd. Just what did I get myself into?_

Usagi resumed at a conversational tone, "But to your credit, I did actually come here to ask you something. I need your help on something incredibly important."

"Really?" Akari didn't have much faith in Usagi's evaluation of what was or wasn't important.

Usagi nodded firmly. "Yes. We need to sell food at our grand opening and Hebi tasked me with creating the menu. As a human yourself, you understand the tastes of the common folk better than I do"—Akari's jaw tightened at Usagi's pretentious phrasing—"so I'd like you to taste-test my recipes."

Akari's hostility disappeared instantly. "Ooh, I'd love to do that!"

Usagi said, "Excellent. I'll be cooking all day today and tomorrow, so please swing by the kitchen between your other tasks to sample whatever dishes I have ready."

"I'll do that," Akari said with a smile. Then she grew serious and shooed Usagi away with her hands. "But please get out of my room. And knock next time!"

* * *

The day absolutely flew by. Akari stayed busy and productive and never got a chance to worry about anything. First was the walkthrough with the contractor, which went pretty well. His estimate to clean and repair the entire trail wasn't cheap but it was within the budget Hebi had laid out, so Akari authorized the work to begin. Throughout the rest of the day, between phone calls and other planning tasks, Akari frequently zipped over to the kitchen to try out Usagi's latest creations and provide feedback.

The food was almost universally delicious, except for a few strange recipes that must have appealed more to rabbits than people. Akari ended up consuming way more calories than a normal day but she offset some of it by joining Inu for exercises in the shade outside. The trees around the shrine clearing were old and strong, with dense canopies that filtered out most sunlight and made a perfect place to work out or relax.

The rough ground was ill-suited for crunches or push-ups, but the cool mountain air was ideal for aerobic activities like jumping jacks or jogging. Akari learned that the path around the edge of the clearing was almost exactly a quarter mile long, and then she learned that jogging a full mile at once was beyond her current abilities. Halfway through her fourth lap, she slumped against a tree and threw in the metaphorical towel.

"You can put a fork in me, because I'm done," she panted at her dog-like companion, who ironically wasn't panting at all.

Inu shrugged and said, "Fair enough. You put in a good effort and it would be bad if you were too sore to do your festival planning stuff." She leaned against another tree, lifted her plastic water bottle over her head, and squirted water in her mouth and on her upper chest to help cool off. Then she looked back at Akari. "How's that going, anyway?"

Akari was torn. On one hand, she didn't want to stare at Inu's unintentionally lewd wet t-shirt or the blue sports bra underneath. On the other hand, she wanted to burn that image of sexy fitness into her mind as a goal to strive for. In theory, with enough work, Akari could look that good after a workout instead of looking like a red-faced ball of sweat and pain.

She steadied her breathing and said, "It's going well. Got a couple more calls to make today, then an in-person meeting tomorrow at the shrine association. It sounds like they're willing to recognize us as a new shrine instead of a lapsed one, which is huge."

Inu tilted her head and one furry ear flopped up on top of her head. "Why is that a big deal?"

"It means the association will promote our grand opening at the other shrine locations around town. Free advertisement is great, but this is even better than that. You can't normally advertise at shrines, and current shrine goers are definitely our target audience."

Inu straightened up but her ear stayed folded over and inside out, which Akari found just as adorable as when it happened to dogs, and even sillier on such a serious woman. Akari had to stifle a giggle as Inu said, "Ah, that makes sense. Those people seem pretty likely to be interested in our festival. But what about after the festival? Won't they return to their normal shrines to worship?"

Akari pushed herself to her feet and brushed pine needles off her hands and butt. "Yeah, which is why we need to advertise elsewhere too." Then her face went pale. "Ah crap…"

"What's wrong?" Inu asked as she stood on one leg and stretched the other behind her. She was surprisingly limber.

Akari let out a long sigh, the kind that said, 'I dug myself into a hole and the only way out is a whole lot of work'. Then she admitted, "I forgot that I need to pick up some flyers from the printer today and then put them up all around town. The route Hebi planned for me was over three miles round trip and I'm already exhausted…"

"Want some help?"

Akari was so surprised she had to do a double take. _Inu just offered to help! Does she finally like me?_ She tried to keep her voice level as she said, "Yes, that would be amazing. If you could take half my route that would—"

"Hold up," Inu interrupted, "I can't put up flyers on my own. I'm stuck in dog form outside the grounds, remember?"

Akari slapped a palm to her forehead. "Ughh, that's right. Sorry, Inu." She looked back at Inu and asked, "So how _were_ you planning to help?"

"Moral support, I guess? And I can probably carry some stuff for you, if that helps."

Akari nodded firmly. "I'll take what I can get. Thank you. Let's leave in 10 minutes. I need to taste-test more of Usagi's cooking real quick." Counterproductive or not, post-workout snacks were too good to pass up.

* * *

Akari stepped out of the kitchen just as Inu was passing through the hallway. "Want one?" Akari asked, holding out some sort of fried food on a stick. It was an egg-sized ball with a crispy tan coating that looked like panko or breadcrumbs. She had another one in her other hand, half-eaten.

Inu sniffed at the offered snack, then asked, "What is it?"

"Deep-fried sweet potato on a stick. I've never heard of anything like it, but it's delicious."

Inu hesitated, then nodded. "Sure, I'll give it a try." She grabbed the stick and opened her mouth wide, showing off her impressive incisors. She took a big bite and chewed heartily. "Mmm, thish ish rally gahd."

"I know, right? I'm sure they're like 500 calories each, but it's worth it."

Inu narrowed her eyes at the remaining snack as if it was a deadly threat. She swallowed and said, "I think I'll save the rest for later. I need to get changed anyway." With that, she jogged off toward her room.

She returned less than a minute later as a golden-blonde dog. Akari was getting used to seeing her in that form, but this time Inu had a spiral-patterned green bandana tied around her neck. As adorable as Akari thought it looked, she still had to ask, "What's with the bandana?"

"Makes it clear I'm not a stray," Inu answered, human speech somehow coming from canine lips. "And I can put stuff in it." Her canine form's voice was rough and gravely, so Akari could understand why Inu didn't like to use it, but it was also kind of cute.

"Ah, that makes sense. Do you wrap things in it before you put it on?"

Inu shook her head. "It's got pockets hidden inside. Hebi sewed it for me since I'm always going into town to get stuff for her." She smiled up at Akari, looking deceptively happy and friendly. Her dog features didn't convey her grumpy persona very well. "But you'll be doing most of that now."

"True," Akari said as they started toward the forest trail into town. Once the construction was going, the trail would be closed and she'd have to take the long way to town, via the deer trail and dirt road. She wasn't looking forward to that.

A few forest spirits flitted from tree to tree or hovered around the old stone lanterns, but Akari barely noticed them anymore. As a child, she had loved them. As a teenager, she'd pretended they didn't exist, lest she be mocked by her peers. And as an adult, she realized the little wisps just weren't useful, so she ignored them.

Then Akari said, "How did you pick stuff up for her, anyway? Wouldn't people notice a dog trying to buy stuff at a corner store?"

Inu let out a low bark and it took a second for Akari to realize it was laughter. "I never said anything about buying. Anything Hebi couldn't have delivered to our shed or a storage box in town, I just swiped from the shops."

"You stole it? Those poor shopkeepers!" Akari was appalled and more than a little worried that a mob of grumpy retailers would be on the lookout for a certain blonde dog.

Inu leapt over a destroyed section of the trail and waited on the other side for Akari to take the long way around. "If it looked like they needed the money, I always returned to leave some cash and a note. I write something like 'Sorry my doggie took your stuff and chewed it up. Here's some money. Sorry!' and it seems to work."

Akari relaxed. It would certainly be hard to stay angry after such a cute note. She could just imagine a little kid carefully writing it one letter at a time. "Let me guess, Hebi told you to do that?"

Inu tilted her head. "How'd you know?"

Akari shrugged. "Just seems like the kind of thing she'd do. She's very good at manipulating people, myself included. I usually don't even realize she's done it until it's too late."

Inu started back down the trail, calling back, "You're smarter than you look, Akari."

"Hey! What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You look a bit ditzy, that's all. And you'll look downright crazy if you don't stop talking to me. We're almost to town."

Akari glared at Inu as the fluffy dog bounded down the trail. "Hmmf, you win this round, pupper."

* * *

Inu's presence was a good motivator and Akari made good time putting up all the flyers. She saw a couple people she recognized, but the only people that stopped to talk to her were strangers who were only interested in the cute dog with the green bandana.

The hike back up the shrine was the worst part and it wiped Akari out. It was nearly dinner time when they arrived, but thanks to all the food she ate testing Usagi's recipes, Akari wasn't hungry. Just sore, mostly.

While the others ate together in the kitchen, she stayed in her room, sat on her bed with a notebook, and tried to work. But now that she finally had time to unwind, intrusive thoughts rushed in to fill the gaps. She started to doubt whether her current path was actually going to work out in the long term. Working for a bunch of spirits was about as far from a stable job as you could get. Surely something would go wrong eventually, then this strange and supernatural household would spit out its lone human like an immune system rejecting a disease.

And even if everything worked out for the next year and she saved up enough money for college, what was she supposed to put on her college application or her resume? It wasn't like she could use any of these mystical women as professional references, since they couldn't even talk on the phone. Akari just wanted be a regular girl on the same life track as everyone else in Japan. But thanks to her parents' deaths, her dad's terrible handling of their finances, and her own ability to see spirits, being normal wasn't an option.

 _I guess I'm doomed to be a weirdo forever. Maybe I don't deserve a normal life._ Her thoughts spiralled around and grew darker and darker like a building typhoon until there was a knock at the door. She almost didn't recognize the sound of polite knocking after all the barging-in her housemates had been doing. Akari didn't want to deal with anyone anyway. She stayed quiet.

"Akari? Are you alright?"

 _That's Inara's voice! I can't ignore_ her _._ She called back, "Um, yeah, I'm fine!" but she didn't feel fine at all. She felt like a fraud, pretending to have everything under control when she really had no idea what she was doing. Not with her emotions and not with this shrine grand opening thing. Without Hebi's help, she would have cracked already.

The door opened and Inara stepped through, looking radiant in a bright red kimono that showed a bit too much cleavage for public use. She shook her head, looking disappointed in Akari. "You are _not_ fine. I can see through lies, remember?" She closed the door and approached the bed where Akari was curled in a pitiful ball. "May I sit?"

"Sure," Akari said half-heartedly. "So how'd you know to come check on me?"

Inara sat on the corner of the mattress and folded her hands on her lap. Her tails moved continuously, waving like seaweed in a slow current, and it made them hard to count. "One of my abilities; I can sense nearby human emotions. It's one of several reasons I live so far from people."

Inara didn't need to explain why living near people would be a problem, with an ability like that. Akari imagined the negative emotions of an entire city of people, pouring in from all sides like a flood of pitch-black water. Not a pleasant thought.

"So, what's on your mind?" Inara asked. "I can't read your thoughts, but I can tell it must be something heavy."

Maybe it was Inara's aura or maybe Akari was just exhausted and broken down enough, but she opened up in a way she'd never done with anyone before. "I feel like a fraud, acting like I know what I'm doing, and I keep getting away with it by pure luck that isn't going to hold out forever."

Inara listened attentively, then said, "I don't mean to belittle your feelings, but what you just described seems like something recent, something surface-level. Is there something that's been bothering you longer? I sensed it the other night before our meeting, but it wasn't my place to mention it."

 _Ah, when I was crying about mom and dad._ Akari peeked up at Inara and asked, "But it's your place to mention it now?"

Inara nodded. "It is. You're in a worse place now, a darker place. It's my duty as the head of this household to take action when anything gets that bad."

"My parents are dead," Akari blurted. "My mom when I was little. My dad more recently. I miss my mom."

When Akari paused, Inara said, "I can imagine how hard that must be."

Akari's voice cracked with emotion, surprising herself a little. "But I don't miss my dad. I hate him, even now, for how stupid he was. He spent all our money and left me with nothing. He ruined my life and still failed to save his own." As soon as the words left her mouth, she hid from them under her pillow.

"Ruined? Is it really so bad?" Inara's voice was gentle, like a warm blanket on a snowy day.

"It isn't what I wanted, that's for damn sure. I should be in college, studying Shintoism and working toward a career path. Working toward being a useful member of society."

Akari felt the comforting weight of a hand on her leg and Inara said, "At that university, would they teach you about those invisible minor spirits that you can see in the forest? Or major spirits like Inu, Hebi, and Usagi? Would the professors even know that _I_ actually exist, living up here in the mountains?"

Akari had interacted with enough Shinto priests and shrine maidens to realize how incredibly rare her ability was. Even at the largest shrines, no one admitted to seeing spirits and Akari was sure that academia would be the same. "No, I guess not."

Inara's voice took on a harsh tone as she continued, "So what good would that education be? It is my opinion that learning untruths is worse than learning nothing at all."

Akari sat up quickly and the pillow she'd been hiding under fell away. She met Inara's golden eyes and firmly said, "That isn't fair. Shintoism is about more than nature spirits. Even if humanity at large doesn't know the full picture, there are so many lessons that the Shinto faith can share, so much it can do for humanity."

Goddess or not, Akari wouldn't let anyone besmirch her religion like that. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage, then said, "You should know better, _Inari Okami_."

Inara's eyes went wide, nettled by the use of her old name. Then she smiled wider. "There we go! There's the enthusiasm I saw when we first met. That's the Akari that I hired, the Akari that can keep this Shrine moving forward. It's as much my fault as the other girls, but we've let ourselves become stagnant. But you, my dear, are growing and changing."

Akari blinked dumbly as Inara continued, "Sometimes that is hard, sometimes it will feel like you are on the wrong path, but you'll keep moving because you are human. Because you're mortal."

Akari sat in silence for a moment. _Was Inara-sama's disrespect of Shintoism just another test? Just another pragmatic way to learn my limits? Even if it wasn't…_ She looked down at her hands and said, "What good does that do me now? I feel terrible about my parents being dead, so you decide to remind me that I'm mortal too?"

"Being mortal is what drives you to greatness. Gods and spirits can live for thousands of years and accomplish less than some humans do in 60. I'm _reminding_ you that you're powerful, that you're capable, that you're growing better every day."

When Akari didn't respond, Inara started to stand up, but Akari grabbed the hem of her kimono.

"Wait," Akari said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm waiting."

"Thank you for that perspective, and I'll consider it, I really will. But…" Akari hesitated, then moved forward. "Can I ask you one more favor?"

Inara sat back down. "Of course."

"Just for a little while, can you hold me?"

Without a word, Inara reached out and pulled Akari into a warm embrace, her chin resting on top of Akari's head. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe Inara had known somehow, but it was the exact same way Akari's mother used to hold her whenever she cried, whether she hurt her knee or got picked on at school.

And just like back then, Akari's pain and confusion vanished in an instant. She felt safe in those arms. She felt a little guilty about getting tears on Inara's gorgeous kimono, but she just said, "Thank you."


	10. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this doodle of a young Akari by indorak.deviantart.com  
> 

Two more days went by in a flash. Everyone in the shrine, be they spirit or human, was busy preparing for the festival. Akari was on the hook for anything involving talking to other humans or traveling into town and the other girls helped around the shrine grounds.

Inu was the resident groundskeeper and handy-woman, so she touched up the exterior paint and cleared out dead leaves and branches in the clearing. Usagi continued polishing her festival menu and made a deep cleaning pass on the shrine interior, just in case visiting priests wanted a peek inside and wouldn't take no for an answer. The rest of the public definitely wouldn't be allowed to venture any further than the main worship hall.

Inara was normally content to let the other girls do all the chores, but she insisted on providing a personal touch in the worship hall. From her bedroom, she brought out a few of her most on-theme works of art to display, placing them carefully around the room to create a sense of balance and comfort.

"This statue, for example," she said to Akari as she adjusted the placement of a three-foot-tall wooden carving of a rice farmer, "was carved in the year 1690 by a man named Enku. He was a devout Buddhist who didn't care much for Shintoism, but he had such a talent for imbuing a sense of calm in his works."

"Enku…" Akari mumbled. The name was incredibly familiar. _Maybe he's that guy who carved all those famous Buddha statues around Japan? If so, Inara's statue is probably worth an absolute fortune!_

Inara smiled as she reminisced, then added, "And he was very kind. He insisted on carving this for me as thanks for letting him stay here just three days. But the man sure could eat. If he'd stayed much longer, I would have needed to miracle up another harvest season."

Akari giggled at the little joke, then said, "Speaking of people who eat a lot, where's Hebi? I expected her to check in with me on the festival progress or at least join us for lunch, but I haven't seen her all day."

Inara's fox ears twitched and she turned toward the door that connected to the main hallway. "I believe she's on her way here right now."

Sure enough, the door opened and Hebi peeked her head through without setting foot inside. Her neck seemed so long and slender like that, but Akari figured it made sense for a snake spirit. What didn't make sense was the dull yellow dust that coated her face and hair. It turned her pale grey locks into a surprisingly close match to Usagi's golden blonde.

"A-ha," Hebi said with a tired grin. "Just the women I'm looking for. I'd rather not dirty up the nice worship hall, so can you meet me in the workshop?"

Inara said, "Gladly. Shall we, Akari?"

Akari nodded, then jogged to keep up with the taller goddess. They followed Hebi and her trail of dust to the workshop, where the source of it was quickly apparent. Every table and bench was covered with yellow sawdust, iron rasps and other woodworking tools, and dozens of small wooden statues, each no bigger than Akari's fist. They'd been carved in the same artistic style as the fox figurines that Akari had fatefully followed to the shrine the week prior.

Hebi stood next to a table that held about two dozen figurines which all appeared to be higher quality than the others scattered about the room. "Ignore all the practice ones. _These_ are the ones for the festival. We'll sell them in grab bags, as the mid-range prizes." She looked very proud of her work and it was clear from the hopeful look on her face that she was expecting praise.

Thankfully, praise would not be hard to give. All the figurines were incredibly high quality and adorable, and each one was unique. There were all sorts of mountain animals, like boars and rabbits, plus other famous creatures from throughout Shinto and Japanese history. Akari particularly liked the cute little maneki-neko, the 'beckoning cat' with its paw raised up.

"These are amazing!" Akari blurted. "You're an amazing artist, Hebi!"

Inara gave a regal nod. "I agree. Your skills never fail to impress, and I am sure these will be a great success at the festival."

But something was bothering Akari: there were no foxes anywhere on the table. Boars, bears, three different cats, and even all 12 members of the Japanese zodiac were present, but not a single fox? She just had to say something, but she needed to tread carefully in case this was one of those touchy subjects tied to Inara's past. She cautiously asked, "Um, is there a reason you didn't make any fox figures?"

Hebi simply said, "I was planning to use the fox messenger statues that you have now, the ones that you followed to the shrine." It had been obvious to Akari that Hebi had carved those statues, but shei was surprised to hear Hebi admit it in front of Inara.

Akari pouted. "What? I thought those were mine now, and I like them. You can't just give them away to strangers." She hadn't done much with them yet, but she was planning to decorate her room properly as soon as she had some free time. She thought the nine little fox messengers would look great on her windowsill.

"Oh, I wasn't going to give them away. They'd just be used as templates, the same as all these other figures I made by hand." She waved her long tail over the table as she spoke.

Akari's frown remained. "I don't understand. Are you going to carve new figures based on them?"

Inara cut in. "Close, but I'll be the one doing it. When I realized the amount of work Hebi was taking upon herself to carve all these figures, working her poor hands to the bone, I offered to use an ability of mine to help out."

Hebi nodded and elaborated, "As a goddess, the Boss can purify things such as water or sake down to their purest essence. And through a century of experimentation, we figured out just how flexible the definition of 'purify' can be."

Inara gave Hebi a warm smile, then looked back at Akari. "Hebi's the one that came up with the idea, but I'll explain. I can take a plain chunk of wood and imagine all the non-statue parts to be imperfections, then my magic purifies it down to just the desired shape."

Then Inara grinned and bounced on her toes. "In the past we've mostly used it to replace broken kitchen utensils. Making statues with it will be so exciting. I'm just a collector with no artistic talent of my own, but I'll get to play a part in the creation of real art!"

Seeing Inara so cheerful and childlike was a shock to Akari's system. Suddenly, seeing that glorious vision again became her life's goal. If she could make Inara smile like that just once, she could die happy.

But then Inara calmed down and the effect on Akari diminished. The goddess reached out toward Hebi with one hand and brushed a bit of sawdust off her shoulder, then said, "Go get cleaned up and join us for dinner. I'll start on my reproductions of your figures after we eat." For Akari's sake, she added, "It takes a lot of energy to use that ability, so I've found it works best on a full stomach."

Akari made her way to the kitchen, still a little dazed from the intense rush of emotions she'd just experienced. She hoped she could get used to these secondhand 'mood-rushes' over time, sort of like building up a tolerance to spicy food. Otherwise, living with Inara was going to be exhausting.

* * *

As unusual and supernatural as Akari's life had become, some parts were still quite mundane. One of those was grocery shopping. Whether or not the spirits _needed_ to, they all ate three meals a day and Usagi had also been using up a lot of ingredients with her menu experimentation. Before Akari had joined the shrine, they had relied on grocery deliveries to the forest shed, limiting their selection considerably. She could see why they were excited to have a personal shopper on staff.

Akari glanced down at the heavy canvas bags in her hands and wished she had a car, and a license, and a road that went all the way to the shrine. But on the plus side, it was good exercise carrying the bags up the mountain. The main trail was under construction so she had to take the shed route. It was a longer walk but it had a much gentler slope that was easier on her knees.

As for the contents of the bags, they were all pretty standard. The handsome boy at the checkout counter couldn't have guessed that she lived with a bunch of Shinto spirits. Unless perhaps he believed in the legend that Inari Okami and her fox messengers absolutely loved inarizushi. The simple snacks of sushi rice wrapped in a fried tofu pouch had even been named after her.

Akari had seen premade inarizushi on display and bought a couple packages on a whim. She liked them enough herself, and if there was even a one-percent chance that they could make Inara smile like she had the night before, the purchase would be worth every penny.

That hope kept Akari moving at a brisk pace the entire walk back home. She counted it toward her daily aerobic exercise, but Inu was sure to be on her case about strength training later. That could wait until after she presented the inarizushi to Inara.

But as she approached the shrine, ducking under low branches that covered the deer-made trail, doubt started to set in. _What if inarizushi reminds her of when she was Inari Okami, that part of her life she wants to leave behind? Or what if she's just sick of the taste after hundreds of years of people leaving inarizushi as offerings?_ She paused her thoughts and her movement. _Hang on, how long has that even been a tradition? Maybe it didn't even start until after she retired?_

"What are you doing over there?" called a voice, rough and snarky. Inu's.

Akari fell back to reality and saw Inu standing in the clearing ahead, wearing tiny jersey-knit shorts and a sports bra, both bright blue. When it got hot out, Inu had no reservations about showing some skin. With a physique like that, Akari couldn't blame her. If Akari had looked like that back in high school, she would have had real romantic success instead of a single botched romance with a boy who couldn't comprehend her lack of sexual attraction to men. These days, it seemed that even high schoolers expected sex in their relationships.

"Just got lost in thought on my way back from the store," Akari called back as she launched into motion.

Inu nodded and said, "As long as you don't get lost in the forest. It would be easy to get turned around with a sense of smell as weak as yours." Then she reached out toward Akari's right hand. "I'll take the eggs and cream to the fridge."

"How'd you know—?" Akari started. "Oh, right, sense of smell…" She passed the bag with the perishables to Inu and followed behind at a slower pace. Luckily, the inarizushi was in the other bag. Akari wanted to present it to Inara as soon as possible, before the other girls caught wind of her plan. Maybe it was underhanded to bring gifts to the goddess when the spirits couldn't go shopping for themselves, but she didn't care. It was a dog eat dog world, after all.

* * *

"Is that…?" Inara started, her eyes wide and gleaming bright gold. She pushed a lock of vibrant red hair out of her face and leaned forward.

"Inarizushi," Akari answered, trying to keep her voice level and calm. "I was hoping that you'd like to eat some with m—" Akari was interrupted by Inara sweeping her into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. The movement was so fast and smooth that it was over before Akari knew what had happened.

"I'd love to! It's been so long since I've had any, but my nose and belly sure remember." Inara smiled broadly as she sat down at the little tea table near the samurai armor. The room was a little less claustrophobic now that some of the decorations had been moved out to the main hall, but it still felt cluttered and quirky. It felt _lived in_ to a degree Akari had never seen anywhere else.

The look on Inara's face was almost predatory, yet Akari wasn't afraid. In fact she was excited, thrilled that her gift was already so well received, and absolutely elated that she got to make Inara smile. Even if the smile _was_ awfully full of teeth.

Akari opened a plastic tray and passed it to Inara with a set of chopsticks. "Hopefully these are up to your standards. They're just premade from the corner store, but I've always enjoyed them."

Inara accepted the tray and immediately tore into the little pockets of tangy rice and seasoned tofu. As the goddess chewed, she let out a sound that made Akari squirm with embarrassment.

 _Is_ that _what I sound like when I eat Usagi's cooking?_ Akari thought as she bit into her own inarizushi, which was very tasty but nothing special. _It's just like the sound effects from those pervy video games the boys played between classes!_

"This is wonderful, Akari," Inara said between bites, demurely hiding her mouth behind a hand. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift."

Akari finished chewing and swallowed, then said, "You're very welcome." She hesitated, wondering whether to mention the trope of fox spirits loving inarizushi. Before she could decide, Inara spoke.

"I can't believe I never thought to ask Usagi to make these for me. I could have been eating this every day."

Akari froze. Her plan was falling apart. If Usagi started making homemade inarizushi for Inara, it was all over. Usagi would win the goddess's heart forever.

"But some things are better left as rare treats," Inara said sagely, then she took another big bite. She chewed for a while, swallowed, then continued, "Though I could eat these a few more days in a row before I had my fill."

Akari leapt at the opportunity. "I need to go to town tomorrow anyway. I'll pick up some more for us to share."

Inara was silent, since her mouth was already full again. The smile on her lips communicated enough.

* * *

Akari's victory was short lived. She got one more private inarizushi tasting with Inara before Inu blew her cover. Akari was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to the sounds of Usagi preparing dinner while she organized her list of contacts. A lot of people had volunteered to help staff the festival and it was tricky keeping track of them all. Hebi sat to Akari's left, managing the shrine's finances on her laptop.

"So, Inara likes inarizushi, huh?" Inu said from the doorway, looking right at Akari.

Akari glanced around and saw that Inara was nowhere to be seen, but Hebi and Usagi had both turned from their tasks and were paying close attention. "W-what makes you say that?"

"I smelled it in your grocery bags, and then I smelled it on you and Inara."

Hebi slithered up to Akari's side and said, "Been bribing the Boss? How brazen."

Akari scooted away. "I wouldn't call it a _bribe_ , really. It's just a gift that she seems to like."

"More than just _likes_ ," Inu clarified. She pointed at her big ears. "I also heard her reactions, and they were something else. Something _amazing_."

Usagi's steady chopping stopped and her rabbit ears perked straight up. She darted to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for inarizushi. Akari and Inu both watched in suspense, then relaxed when Usagi mumbled, "Damn, out of tofu."

Hebi looked around at the other three, who all wanted to be the one to make Inara happy. She grinned and said, "So that's how it's going to be? Then how about a competition to give Inara the best inarizushi?"

Inu nodded firmly. She was usually the least needy when it came to Inara's attention, but she was also naturally competitive.

"You're on," Usagi said. She tried to look intimidating, but it was clear that she wasn't very confident. She had a major edge with her cooking skills, but she had to rely on Hebi's computer or Akari's shopping ability to get most of her ingredients, and now it was every woman for herself.

Akari swallowed and planned her next move. She'd had a small head start, but convenience store offerings weren't going to cut it anymore. She needed to leverage her one competitive advantage, her ability to interact with humans, and find some high quality inarizushi even if she had to take a train to another city to do it.

Hebi stood up tall and said, "I don't want this getting out of hand and harming our festival preparations, so I'm setting some ground rules. We present our inarizushi to Inara at dinner the day after tomorrow. No hurting or stealing from each other. No drawing negative attention to the shrine. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others said in unison.

Hebi packed up her laptop and started for the doorway, saying, "Good. Now I've got some research to do."


	11. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this doodle of a dog-like Inu by indorak.deviantart.com  
> 

The competition had begun. In less than two days, the three major spirits and Akari would convene to present their inarizushi to Inara. Then the goddess would pick a favorite and lavish love and attention on the winner. Or at least that was the hope, since Inara had no idea she had been volunteered to judge such a contest.

Akari forged ahead anyway. She stayed up late searching the internet from her phone for the best reviewed inarizushi on the northern end of Honshu island. Tokyo or anything further south was just too far away. The train ride to Tokyo would take at least four hours each way and the journey would cost well over 20,000 yen round trip, on top of the price of whatever she paid for the sushi. Inarizushi wasn't as expensive as most other sushi since it didn't contain any fish, but the best that Japan had to offer was bound to be pricey nonetheless. Akari wanted to win, but she didn't want to go broke in the process. She hadn't even received her first paycheck for this new job yet.

And speaking of jobs, Akari still had a lot of work to do for the approaching shrine grand opening and Inara's Rei-sai festival. She couldn't afford to leave the shrine for too long with all the tasks on her plate.

That was why Akari wrapped up her research just after midnight, settling on the best-reviewed sushi restaurant in Sakata, the nearest seaside city. Despite Sakata's geographical proximity to Shinjō, the mountains in between would add a lot to the travel time. She estimated the entire journey at just under four hours, restaurant visit included. That was precious time that she'd have to make up by working harder around the shrine.

As she slept, she had a surreal dream about train rides, inarizushi, and the strangest sushi chef she'd ever seen. He had the head of a fish which was disconcerting enough given his career, but the weirdest thing was how the rest of him kept shifting. He started out in a traditional black chef's coat but as she ordered her food, his body shifted into that of an octopus wearing unnecessarily erotic lace stockings on all eight legs. Then he had the body of an old man, wielding two canes just to stay standing. Then he wore a black suit and blue tie exactly like the ones her father had been dressed in at his funeral. Then the chef had Inara's body, complete with voluptuous cleavage and flowing fox tails.

Akari didn't have time to question it; even in her dream she was completely focused on her task and very much in a hurry. She paid for her sushi, stored it in a stereotypical treasure chest that was chained shut with a few too many locks, then bowed and said goodbye to the strange man. When she looked up again, she was on a train heading back through the mountains. The other passengers paid her and her treasure no mind, since they were all staring out the windows, stunned and alarmed.

Shinto spirits large and small filled the countryside, glowing brightly and lighting it up like a festival. Some were shapeless wisps, just standard minor spirits that Akari had grown used to over the years. Some were major spirits like Inu, Hebi, and Usagi, walking around in human-like forms. Others were monstrous: flying sea serpents longer than the entire train, a mountain ogre chewing on something that looked an awful lot like a human leg, and a giant red fox the size of a house, eyeing the passing train with disdain. The fox was without a doubt the most dangerous spirit out there. At a fundamental level, Akari _knew_ that she had somehow earned that look of disdain, and she was sure that one more mistake would bring the fox god's wrath upon the train and everyone in it.

* * *

Akari awoke feeling exhausted and unsettled for reasons she couldn't quite remember. She was sorely tempted to silence her alarm and sleep in, but she had too much to do.

"Gotta get to work," she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed. Her hair was a tangled purple mess from tossing and turning. She still didn't have a mirror in her room, so she couldn't fix it there. She gathered some clothes and her bathroom supplies, then shuffled toward the door, still in her pajamas.

She was used to being seen by her housemates in such a disheveled state, since they kept barging into her room uninvited, but she wanted to avoid letting Inara see her like that. She peeked out the door, looked both ways and saw no one, then scampered toward the bathroom. A quick wash and some light makeup later, she was ready to face the day, and Inara.

Or not. Akari suddenly remembered something Hebi had said the night before: "Our gifts will be better received if the whole thing is a surprise. When you're around the Boss, make sure to avoid the topic rather than lie about it, since she can see through lies. If you need to talk about where you've been, use very general terms and let her imagination fill in the details."

 _Alright!_ Akari thought, trying to pump herself up. _I'll keep it vague and let her assume that I'm working on festival stuff. She's been pretty hands-off so far, so I doubt she'd dig any deeper than that. And the only sneaky things I need to do today are plan my travel route and call the sushi restaurant to confirm everything. I can even do those while I'm down in Shinjō for festival stuff, just to be safe._

Feeling refreshed, she stepped out of the bathing room into the hallway and almost tripped over a pale blonde dog. "Wah, sorry Inu!"

"Watch where you're going," Inu growled as she padded off.

Akari could guess where the grumpy dog spirit was going, and what she was planning to do. Inu had admitted quite clearly that whenever she needed something from town, she stole it. Akari could only hope that Inu was planning to leave some money behind to pay for the inarizushi she swiped. She'd hate for a shop employee to get in trouble because of this little competition.

She dropped off her basket of bathroom supplies back in her room, then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There was a chance Usagi had cooked breakfast for everyone, but there would be leftovers in the fridge regardless.

Usagi wasn't in the kitchen. There wasn't even a lingering scent of food, so the rabbit spirit must not have cooked anything yet that morning. Akari could only assume Usagi was sneaking into town too. After all, she had needed more tofu to make Inarizushi and she had no legitimate way to obtain it.

Akari shrugged and opened the fridge. _Not my problem. I'll get my inarizushi legally, and it's gonna be top-notch! The reviews said that place's inarizushi was crazy good, maybe even better than their sashimi._ Feeling confident, she grabbed one of Usagi's test-run bento boxes and sat at the table to eat. Having so much pre-prepared food around the house was super convenient. Akari would miss it now that Usagi had settled on her menu for the festival.

"Good morning, Boss," came a voice from the hallway. Akari went still and listened in.

"And you, dear Hebi. What are your plans for the day?"

"Just more festival preparations. And more of the same tomorrow. I can't believe it's so close now. Only five days left."

 _Wait a minute…_ Akari thought. _Did she just lie to Inara after telling us not to? Does she have a magic ability to counteract Inara's lie-detector?_

Inara's smile was audible. "I know! I'm very excited, and more nervous than I've been in decades. Reprising my status, even if only partially, has me a bit on edge."

Akari's thoughts were still on Hebi's lie. _Or maybe she already finished planning her inarizushi strategy last night. Then it wasn't technically a lie to say her plans were entirely festival related. Ooh, she's clever._

Hebi said, "I can help you with that later, if you'd like, Boss."

"I might just take you up on that. Thank you."

_Wait, what did Hebi offer? Did I miss something?_

"Good morning, Akari," Inara said as she entered the kitchen.

Akari looked up from her bento box, which she had barely touched. She'd been shamefully preoccupied with eavesdropping. Inara was alone, so Hebi must have continued down the hallway to a different room. "Good morn—" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw Inara.

She was radiant. There were no other words to describe how beautifully her red hair shone in the sunlight that streamed in through the kitchen windows, or the way her golden eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. There was also the fact that Inara wore a pale violet dressing gown so sheer it was nearly transparent. She seemed to be wearing a silk slip underneath, but it was small and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Akari tried again after the initial shock passed. "Good morning, Inara-sama. Sorry about the frog in my throat there."

Giggling, Inara pointed at the bento box and said, "That's not a nice thing to say about Usagi's cooking."

"That's not what I meant," Akari blurted, playing along with Inara's joke. Then she asked, "Have you eaten?" She gestured at her bento box. "There are several more of these in the fridge, and they're all very tasty."

"No, I haven't had breakfast yet. Are there any with inarizushi in them?"

Akari tensed up. She needed to avoid that topic, lest she mess up and spoil the surprise. "No. But you'd probably like the omelette ones."

"Ooh, that does sound good. Thanks, Kari-chan."

 _Kari-chan?_ Akari blinked vacantly and her face went red. _Kari-chan!? She gave me a nickname! And it's a really cute one!_ She was distantly glad that Inara had already gone to get her food and wasn't watching as she flailed about in glee.

She turned and saw Inara crouching to browse the stack of plastic containers in the fridge. Her tails ran through a slit in the back of her dressing gown, and there were definitely six of them this time. They playfully flicked through the air as she searched for an omelette bento.

Akari suspected there was a pattern to Inara's tails, but she didn't fully understand it. Normally, whenever Inara's mood was neutral, her tails were an indistinct and constantly shifting blur. But when the goddess was in a particularly singular mood, the kind that overflowed into Akari and made her feel the same way, that was when Akari could count Inara's tails. She had a theory that specific numbers corresponded to specific moods, but she hadn't seen any one number enough to know for sure. She needed to work up the nerve and ask Hebi about—

"Kari-chan? Are you ever going to actually _eat_ that food?" Inara said as she took a seat at the table, directly across from Akari. It was a fair jab, since Akari's omelette bento was still mostly untouched.

Akari's line of thought evaporated and a smile blossomed on her face; Inara's mood had become contagious again. "Oh, silly me! I got distracted."

Inara leaned forward, her own bento already forgotten. "Ooh, what about? Anything fun?"

"Just wondering about your tails, actually," Akari admitted, surprising herself. Apparently, Inara's Playful Mood aura made it much easier to be straightforward. Also, Akari had spontaneously decided to give proper titles to each of Inara's overflowing moods. "Is there a pattern to them?"

With a coy smile, Inara said, "Maybe? Perhaps there's a secret password that will open my heart and lay all my secrets bare." Then she took a big bite of rolled omelette and took her time chewing while Akari pondered her words.

 _Ooookay, I guess I'm not getting a straight answer out of her right now._ Akari finally scooped up a bit of her own omelette with her chopsticks and started eating. As expected of Usagi's cooking, everything was perfectly seasoned and quite delicious.

From what Akari understood, Usagi had finalized the menu for the festival: pre-made bento boxes like the ones she and Inara were eating, several kinds of fried snacks on skewers, and hand-pounded mochi. Mochi was more of a New Years tradition, but it was also associated with rabbits due to the rabbit in the moon myth, so it made sense that Usagi wanted to offer it, in a strange sort of way.

"Mmm, that was good," Inara said, standing up from the table, empty bento box in hand.

Akari squawked, "What? You're done already?" She'd zoned out for a few seconds, but that was awfully fast to eat an entire meal, especially for a ladylike goddess.

Inara put her bento box by the sink. "I was hungry, and you weren't being much of a conversation partner. You kept getting lost in thought."

Akari started to panic a little. "Sorry, Inara-sama."

Inara smiled and danced away toward the kitchen's exterior door, her wispy gown flowing. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to finding my own fun up here in the mountains. I think I'll go frolic with some wildlife. Byebye, Kari-chan!"

As Inara reached the door, she shed her already skimpy clothes in a flash, tossed them on a coat rack next to the door, then stepped outside. Akari was still reeling from the sudden nudity when there was an explosion of fog. Inara transformed into a small red fox and darted into the woods.

Akari blinked several times, murmuring, "Huh. That… happened." Then she resumed her breakfast and tried to get her thoughts off of Inara's naked butt and onto the festival preparations.

* * *

Akari had a busy day in Shinjō, running errands and speaking to shrine representatives and city officials about the festival. It felt way beyond her realm of expertise, but it was her job and she was determined to do it the best she could. If nothing else, her illogical devotion to Inara was good for keeping motivated. And despite Akari's awkward confession the other day, she refused to call it love just yet. Surely that had just been because of Inara's Emotional Aura.

Her dreams that night said otherwise. Instead of a strange sushi chef and a haunted countryside, Akari dreamed of Inara for a solid eight hours. She dreamed of her face, her captivating eyes and gorgeous hair and fur, and her inhumanly perfect features, the kind that didn't inspire any envy because they were far _too_ good, like a photoshopped fashion magazine cover.

And she dreamed of Inara's body. Akari had no qualms with its over-perfection. The deep part of her mind that had been slowly awakening to her sexuality since middle school was bursting out in a hurry now. It clawed its way closer to the surface every time she caught a glimpse of Inara's nude form, a peek of her flawless skin and glorious figure. Akari had originally thought herself to be asexual, since she liked romance but wasn't sexually attracted to boys. Then she had briefly fallen for a classmate, a girl who proved uninterested in girls. It wasn't until her senior year that the truth had revealed itself to Akari; she could be romantically interested in both men and women but she was only sexually attracted to the female form.

Being around Inara had confirmed that truth so solidly it was like a beacon in Akari's mind, a flashing neon sign that read, 'This is what you want. This is what you need!' She didn't mean to fight it, but accepting herself was hard enough already, especially after all her and her father's screwups. But now, with Inara around and constantly reinforcing her desire, Akari couldn't deny it anymore.

She awoke feeling refreshed and more than a little aroused. Annoyingly so, in fact. She pushed those feelings away and focused on the day ahead of her. On top of the inarizushi reveal at dinner, the work for the festival never seemed to end. Her train to Sakata departed at noon, and she had to make a few phone calls before that.

Akari was sitting at the kitchen table, nibbling on another premade bento box, holding her phone to her ear, and trying to be patient. She'd been on hold with the booth rental company for nearly 15 minutes and she was getting bored.

Then Hebi slipped into the room, glancing around suspiciously. She met Akari's eyes, then jogged over and crouched next to her. "Hey, got a second?" she whispered.

Akari shrugged, still holding the phone against her cheek. "I'm on hold, so I guess so."

"Good. Can you do me a huge favor and retrieve a package from the shed? It's probably only about ten pounds, but that's way more than I can manage on my own."

 _Oh right, she probably can't carry things in her snake form. Which I still haven't seen, now that I think about it._ But that wasn't important. The real issue was whether to help Hebi with something that was clearly related to the contest. The pack certainly contained inarizushi that Hebi ordered online with rush shipping.

"Sure, I can get it," Akari answered. Hebi had been downright nice to her, at least compared to Inu and Usagi, and Akari was pretty confident that her inarizushi from a high-end sushi restaurant was going to be better than whatever Hebi bought online. "Is it there now?"

Hebi's face remained neutral but her tail was wiggling with happiness. "Yep. Just arrived. Can you meet me at the workshop door? I've got a mini-fridge in there."

"You got i—" Akari cut off as the boring hold music coming from her phone finally stopped. She lifted a finger at Hebi to say, 'one moment', then spoke into the phone, "Hello? Yes I'm still here."

Hebi nodded and slipped away, satisfied that Akari would go fetch the package after she finished her phone call.

Akari did indeed retrieve the package for Hebi as soon as possible. The box was actually a styrofoam cooler to keep the food inside from spoiling in the summer heat. It wasn't very heavy, but the shape and size would have made it hard for Inu to carry in her dog form, and impossible for Hebi.

It was early enough for the mountainside to still be cool and calm, with only the sound of birdsong competing with the crunch of her shoes on dirt and leaves. By the time she got back to the shrine, Akari was feeling calm and alert. _Sometimes a nature walk is exactly what you need,_ she thought as she knocked on the back door that lead directly into the workshop.

The door opened just slightly, then something lashed out, wrapped around Akari's arm, and pulled her and her prize inside.

"Good. Seems that you weren't seen. Normally, no one would think anything of it, but that package stands out and could get people asking questions…" Hebi took the box from Akari and set it on a workbench near a mini-fridge. She opened the fridge, took out a few cans of soda to make room, and carefully placed her inarizushi inside. Akari didn't get a good look at them, but they seemed to be professional-grade, made by a sushi chef somewhere and express delivered.

Akari opened her mouth, planning to ask about the soda just to fill the silence, but she was interrupted by a very unexpected hug. Hebi held her tight in both arms, with her tail wrapped around Akari's waist. It was surprisingly comforting, as long as she didn't think too much about what big snakes did after coiling around their prey.

"Thank you, Akari. My plan really hinged on you getting that package for me, and you could have easily said no."

Akari's cheeks grew warm. "It's nothing, really. It's the least I could do after all your help. And not just with the festival. You were the only one who was consistently nice to me."

Hebi stepped out of the hug, her tail unwrapping in a smooth motion. "I'll give you another bit of help, some advice: someone who's strangely nice to you could just want something from you. Don't confuse manipulation for kindness."

Akari blinked. _Did she just admit she's only using me? Or is this her way of saying that for once she_ isn't _using me?_

Then Hebi gently slapped Akari on the back with her tail and left the room, saying, "I've got some touch-ups to do on Inara's figurine copies. See you at dinner, and may the best inarizushi win."

Akari shrugged and left the workshop as well. Whether Hebi's behavior was manipulation or not, she'd take it over open hostility any day.


	12. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I'll be trickling it out with upcoming chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this doodle of a rabbit-like Usagi by indorak.deviantart.com  
> 

The moment had arrived. Just before dinnertime, without revealing what exactly was going on, Hebi led Inara to the kitchen. The timing was no accident; the girls wanted Inara to be good and hungry for all the food she'd be tasting. Akari, Inu, and Usagi were already waiting there, each holding something behind their backs.

Hebi gave a small bow. "We have presents for you, Boss, in thanks for how wonderful you are to all of us."

Inara smiled, looking quite amused. "Oh? So this is why you four have been so secretive the last couple days." Then she sniffed the air and said, "Something certainly smells good."

Hebi quickly grabbed a plate from the fridge, then joined the others standing next to the table. She gave a signal, then all four women bowed their heads and held their arms out straight, presenting their offerings to Inara.

A faint sound filled the room, growing louder and clearer until it was unmistakably laughter. "This is certainly exciting," Inara said through stifled giggles. "I gather that you all wanted in on Akari's strategy, and it turned into a formal contest? How fun!"

"That's exactly right, Inara-sama," Akari said, looking back up from her bow. She had been annoyed when the other girls decided to cut in on her inarizushi monopoly, but hearing Inara's beautiful laughter made up for it a hundred times over.

"Well I suppose I should start the taste testing then," Inara said as she sat down at the low table. She gestured toward the other cushions. "Sit down and pass those plates this way."

Everyone got their first good look at the competitors' offerings. Akari had correctly assumed that Usagi would make her own inarizushi from scratch, and despite a couple cosmetic imperfections, those golden-yellow pockets looked utterly delicious. Inu had gone the quantity-over-quality route and her plate was piled six layers high with corner-store inarizushi, at least 25 in all.

Hebi and Akari had both acquired theirs from professional sushi chefs and it showed: the fried tofu wrapping was flawless and the sushi rice inside was sure to be of excellent quality as well. Akari just hoped that her journey to the neighboring city of Sakata and the care she had taken to carefully cradle her inarizushi cooler for the return trip had given her an edge over Hebi, whose inarizushi had been shipped through the normal mail system in a chilled package.

Inara started by plucking a pocket from Inu's plate and taking just a small nibble, then she quickly cycled through the other offerings. Once she'd sampled everyone's, she went back for additional tastes of each, humming in thought while she considered. All throughout, she smacked her lips as if tasting wine and chewed slowly, savoring every bite.

After an agonizingly long time, Inara stopped sampling the food, leaving about half of Hebi's, Usagi's, and Akari's plates and the bulk of Inu's towering pile. Then she said, "I very much appreciate this gesture, and I thoroughly enjoyed the delicious inarizushi, but…"

Akari tensed up. _But? But what? Is something wrong?_ The other girls were similarly on edge, sitting bolt upright and awaiting Inara's revelation.

Inara continued, "It turns out that eating this much inarizushi at once really weakens the charm. I'll save the rest to eat later when my palate has had a chance to rest."

The tension melted from the room and smiles returned to every face.

"So which do you prefer, Mistress?" Usagi asked. Her eyes were wide and eager and her ears had stuck straight up.

"Yes, please tell us!" Inu blurted, her tail wagging.

Inara dramatically crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I refuse to pick a winner."

The room went silent for several seconds, then several voices cried out at once. "What?! Why?"

Inara frowned and leaned back from the table. She directed her gaze at Inu. "How did you get all of your inarizushi?"

Inu quickly saw where the conversation was going. She stared down at the table, ashamed. "I took it from shops in town."

"Right." Inara turned towards Usagi. "And you, Usagi? Where did you get the ingredients for yours?"

Usagi's ears wilted. "I already had most of them, but I had to go get the tofu."

Inara nodded slowly, then said, "So the rumors of a strange rabbit seen hanging around the local tofu-maker, and the cause of his missing tofu?"

"That was me," Usagi admitted. Then she suddenly hopped back from the table and groveled deeply, her forehead on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Mistress Inara!"

Inara eyed all four women. She was just sitting calmly but her presence was imposing and her displeasure filled the room like a heavy fog. She slowly said, "I'm disappointed in all of you. Your actions raised enough suspicion in town that I could sense the turmoil from here. That is not the kind of attention we want, especially just before our grand opening."

Hebi raised a hand. "But Boss, all that suspicion was caused by Usagi and Inu. Akari and I purchased our inarizushi entirely legally and didn't attract any attention at all."

Akari had to disagree with that last part, at least a little. She had definitely attracted _some_ attention, taking the train through the mountains with a cooler on her lap, guarding it zealously like it was full of either diamonds or nitroglycerin. But that wasn't the kind of attention Inara was worried about.

Inara answered, "But you didn't help your housemates, despite your full understanding that they would have to resort to theft without you. You could have prevented their crimes with a simple offer to help. Yet you did nothing, making you guilty by association."

Her logic was undeniable. Akari could have easily picked up tofu for Usagi on one of her trips into the city, and Inu's store-bought inarizushi would have been trivial for either Akari _or_ Hebi to procure. They had all let their rivalry blind them to the true consequences of the contest.

Inara took a deep breath. "Now, as punishment for your actions, there's some cleaning I've been putting off…"

* * *

Inara charged the four women with the task of cleaning the bathing room from top to bottom and wall to wall. She wanted it spotless and she wanted it finished before they went to sleep that night. As an additional penalty for their literal crimes, Usagi and Inu also had to scrub the restroom, toilet and all, _after_ they finished with the bathing room. Of course, Inara could have cleaned it all in an instant with her purification magic. That bit of knowledge made the punishment even more effective. They accepted their discipline without another word of complaint.

After eating their own dinner, the girls changed into plain work clothes, rolled up their sleeves, and set to work. The bathing room was quite large and got a lot of use, so the chore was bound to be difficult and time consuming. As a bit of a silver lining, it gave them all a chance to open up and just talk to each other. It was a nice change of pace after being so secretive for the contest.

Most of the dialogue was about the upcoming festival, but some of it got personal. Akari shared a bit of her past, avoiding the worst topics but giving the other girls some background to why she loved Shintoism so much. She recounted, "When everyone else thought I was crazy for seeing spirits, I followed one of the little spirits to a Shinto shrine and spoke to a priest there. He talked about Shintoism and how spirits have always been here, even though people can't see them. It was an explanation for my ability, and just hearing it felt like a massive weight had been lifted. I started visiting the shrine often and researching on my own, and I really liked what I found. The more involved I got with Shintoism, the better I felt about myself."

"That makes sense," Usagi said as she scrubbed around one of the faucets on the west wall. "It's pretty similar to my reasons for coming here. I joined the shrine because Inara validated what I was feeling and gave me what I needed, but I stayed because I loved living here with her."

Akari wondered what exactly Usagi had 'needed', but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"That was what? 300 years ago?" Inu asked, stretching her arms over her head. She had just finished scrubbing the grout between the tiles on the bottom of the pool, but there was a lot left to go on the sides.

"Barely over 200," Usagi huffed. "I'm not even 300 years old yet."

Akari paused her own scrubbing and sat upright. She tucked some loose hair back over her ear and said, "That's still so crazy to me that you've all been alive so long yet look so young. I heard Inu's at least 30 and Hebi's over 80."

Inu let out a bark of laughter. "Haha! 'Over 80'! That's one hell of an understatement."

Akari looked at Hebi, who was cleaning a mirror with rags in both hands and another grasped in her tail. "Huh? How old _are_ you, Hebi?"

Hebi looked away, but her stern expression was still visible in the mirror. "A lady doesn't ask another her age."

Akari turned to Inu next. "Do you know, Inu?"

Inu shook her head. "Nope. No one does, not even Hebi. For a know-it-all like her, it must really sting not to know her own age."

Usagi jumped in, "All we know is that she's at least 700, since that's when she first met Inara. She didn't move in with her until much later, of course."

"It's rude to talk about me like I'm not here." Hebi was still focused on her work, her face unreadable.

Akari said, "Sorry, Hebi. I shouldn't have kept asking when you didn't want to talk about it. I was just curious."

Hebi sighed and unwound a little. "It's fine. It's not _that_ sore a point for me. I just don't know how much time passed during some of my hibernations. And I didn't know how to read or write back then so I couldn't have figured it out if I wanted to."

"Really?" That was surprising, but it made some sense to Akari, since it wasn't like spirits could just go to school like humans.

It was Usagi who spoke next. "Some spirits are born with knowledge, since they were created by human thoughts and emotions. But us three, we started out as normal animals. Then, for reasons unknown, we ascended to spirits."

Inu laughed again, then said, "Maybe you don't know your reason, but I know mine. _I_ was a good dog. My owner's love for me must have reached the ears of a god, so I was reborn."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Akari cooed. Then she jokingly asked, "But if that's the case, why are you so grumpy all the time?"

Inu turned away, diving back into her work. "I don't want to talk about it."

 _O…kay,_ Akari thought, _I stepped on another landmine. Good going, me._

Hebi cleared her throat, then said, "Let's buckle down for a bit. There's not much left, and I've got more festival work to do after this." She smiled and teasingly added, "And I'm sure Inu and Usagi want to get started on their extra punishment sooner rather than later."

"You got that right," Usagi said with a smile.

* * *

After the bathing room was done and Usagi and Inu moved on to their other cleaning duty, Hebi approached Akari in the hallway. "What are your plans now?" she asked.

"Um, I was going to work on some festival stuff," Akari answered. "I need to organize some contacts in preparation for tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Go ahead and do that. For the next couple hours, I'll be meeting with Inara in her room about the festival progress and the remaining work. If you finish before midnight, you can drop by and give an update on your side of things."

"Sounds good," Akari said, then she waved and started for her room. "Seeya then."

Akari went to her room and flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her current planning dilemma. A bunch of staff from other shrines had volunteered to work at the festival, and Akari needed to figure out what to tell them about Inara and the other spirits. She had to say _something_ , since it wouldn't make any sense for her to be managing the entire shrine all alone.

_I guess I could say that the shrine manager is sickly, and needs to stay indoors? But that makes my working here alone even more unusual. I'd need additional help to tend to a sickly person in addition to shrine maintenance…_

She rolled onto her side, staring at her chest of drawers and the trinkets on top. She was hoping the sight of her precious souvenirs would bring a flash of inspiration, but nothing came and she had to keep brainstorming. _Maybe the other shrine staff all went on a trip? But why would we schedule our biggest festival while everyone is out of town?_

As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of anything convincing to tell the volunteers. Everything she thought of was too far-fetched or had an obvious flaw. And she was pretty sure that telling them she worked for an invisible goddess wasn't going to fly either.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere. I'll come back to it later," she said aloud, a promise to her empty room. Then she shifted her focus onto another planning task. She needed to finalize the coordination between the equipment rental place and the movers who were going to bring the equipment and other supplies to the clearing.

She wrote up a little timetable for when each type of equipment would arrive at the shed, then slotted in times for the movers to carry it to the shrine. Since the forest path was so narrow, she needed to make sure that no one else would be traveling that way while the movers were working. She had wanted to get a proper driveway put in, connecting the shrine grounds to the dirt road, but no one had been able to commit to such a massive tree-removal and paving project on such a short time frame. That would have to wait until after the grand opening.

Making the timetable didn't take as long as she'd expected, and she still wasn't feeling up to her sidelined task. "I guess I'll go give an update to Inara," Akari said as she stood up. "I really have made good progress, and maybe she'll know how to handle the volunteer thing."

It wasn't even 11 when she left her room, turned right, and made the short trip down the hall to Inara's room. The big double doors were closed, but she'd been invited, so she tried the handle and found it unlocked. She let herself in and quietly closed the door, not wanting to interrupt Hebi's own report.

Then Akari turned and looked toward the center of the room. She went completely still, eyes wide. At first, she wasn't even sure what she was looking at. There were red ropes coming from metal rings anchored in the floor and ceiling, and the ropes all met in the middle around a person, a naked woman who was blindfolded and tied up by criss-crossing knots that cradled and accentuated her beautiful figure. Even her three fluffy tails were secured by red ropes and ornate knots.

It was Inara, bound and suspended and completely powerless. Her weight seemed well-supported and none of the knots looked painful, but there was no doubt this was something very kinky all the same. Hebi was nearby, fully dressed in a pencil skirt and suit jacket. She stood tall in a powerful stance with one hand holding the end of a rope that went right between Inara's legs.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Akari blurted. She covered her eyes and kept rambling. "I shouldn't have seen this but I was invited to the meeting so I let myself in but I guess you're busy or something." In the back of her mind, she recognized that rope and those knots. It was the same as when Akari had been kidnapped and tied to a chair on her first visit to the shrine. And now she remembered seeing those metal rings embedded in the floor and thinking nothing of them.

Akari's face was burning hot and her breathing was picking up speed. She was uncomfortable and embarrassed and overwhelmed and maybe a little aroused and she needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible. She turned on the spot and reached for the door to leave, but a voice called out and stopped her.

"Wait, Akari." It was Inara's voice, surprisingly calm.

Akari stopped, but she didn't look back. She was far too embarrassed for that. She tried to steady her breathing, then said, "Um, yes, Inara-sama?"

"I wasn't expecting a guest." It wasn't quite a question, but it certainly begged a response.

Akari opened her mouth but Hebi spoke first, "My apologies to both of you. I had invited Akari to our festival meeting, but I completely forgot about that when Inara asked to be tied up."

Ropes gently creaked as Inara tried to shake her head. "It's fine, Mistress Hebi. Akari was sure to learn about this side of me eventually, and I don't mind her knowing."

' _Mistress' Hebi? And Inara's okay with me seeing this?_ Akari thought. It didn't make any sense. None of this matched her understanding of Inara. Inara wasn't subservient. She was regal and powerful, and _she_ was the Mistress, the Boss, and the Goddess.

Akari couldn't help but glance at Inara again. She was still suspended several inches above the tatami floor, all tied up and blind and helpless. Akari tried not to stare at Inara's nudity, so her eyes settled on the bright red ropes instead. The knotwork on her legs and arms looked pretty utilitarian, clearly intended to support her weight and connect her to the anchors in the floor and ceiling, but the knots on Inara's body were… beautiful. Ornate patterns of rope cascaded across her skin, diamond shapes of vibrant red against milky white. Akari had seen knotwork like that once before, in a lewd magazine that somebody had brought to class in high school. Back then, it felt shocking and crass, but this… this was _art._

Akari waved a hand at Inara and the ropes, trying to ignore the one going between Inara's legs. "Um, I don't really understand all of _this_ , but the knots are pretty."

Hebi smiled. She kept one hand on that rope, holding it taut. "Thank you, Akari. Shibari is a passion of mine, and it's one that Inara shares, albeit in a different way."

 _Ah, shibari is the name for that ropework. I think I heard the boys in class muttering about it._ A big part of Akari wanted to escape this painfully awkward situation, but another part was curious, drawn in by this bizarre and beautiful thing. "Um, I guess this is BDSM?" she asked. She knew the term from movies, but she didn't really know what it meant, other than some association with black leather and shiny latex and pain.

Hebi walked slowly from Inara's left to her right and Inara gasped as the rope between her legs shifted. Then Hebi answered. "It fits within that umbrella, yes. BDSM stands for 'bondage, discipline or domination, sadism, and masochism', but Inara and I are sticking to bondage and domination. A lot of people assume that BDSM always involves pain, but that just isn't true. I personally despise pain and would never want to inflict it on others."

Akari nodded. That certainly made her feel a bit better about what she was looking at. And looking she was. She couldn't look away, almost as if Inara's aura was influencing her again. She decided to blame that for her itching curiosity. "I still don't really understand the appeal. Why do you want this, Inara-sama?"

Inara answered, "I like the change of pace from being in charge, from being powerful. It's incredibly freeing to let someone else take the reins, to be entirely at someone else's mercy." She shivered as she continued, "And it provides something different than what I get from the other girls."

"From the other girls?"

Inara went to answer, but Hebi quickly stuck a round red object in Inara's mouth: a ball-gag. Then Hebi said, "Since Inara is currently in no position to stop me, I can reveal the relationships she was trying to keep from you, Akari. If you want to know, that is." At that, Inara wriggled a bit, but she said nothing.

Akari had been curious about that since the time in the bath when Inara refused to say what relationships had been going on in the shrine. She found herself saying, "Sure, I guess I'd like to know that, as long as it doesn't betray anyone's trust."

Hebi shook her head. "It's fine. Just like this side of Inara, you were bound to learn eventually." Hebi hummed in thought for a moment, then said, "If I were to boil everything down to its simplest form, I would say that Inara has a bondage-based submissive relationship with me, a socially dominant relationship with Usagi, and libido-driven intimacy with Inu. And with you, dear Akari, she has something new and not yet defined."

"With me?"

"Oh yes, she is definitely getting something from you, and you are getting something from her. I won't presume to know what that is, especially if you don't yet know yourself."

Akari's mind started churning. _What am I getting from Inara? And what could I be giving to her? Does it even matter, since she's already got_ three _relationships? Is there any room for me in her life, or am I just a hired miko, here to maintain the shrine and nothing more?_

She was also still a bit unnerved at the whole bondage thing, even if it did seem to work for Inara and Hebi. And it was beyond distracting. It was hard enough to contemplate complex relationships without a naked, blindfolded, and now gagged woman dangling nearby.

Flustered, Akari said, "Um, if it's okay, I think I'm going to go. Tomorrow's a big day for the festival preparations and I need to get some sleep. Inara-sama, maybe we can have our meeting over breakfast instead?"

A muffled sound came from Inara and Hebi seemed to interpret it as an affirmative because she smiled and said, "She's on board. See you in the morning."

Akari turned and fled. She hurried back to her room, blushing brightly and trying not to picture Inara's beautiful body, suspended so erotically. She changed into pajamas, turned out the light and climbed into bed, but that image stayed with her long into the night.


	13. The Festival, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned some artwork of Our Goddess characters, and I've been trickling it out with chapters.  
> With today's chapter, check out this doodle of a furry-style Inara by indorak.deviantart.com  
> 

_It's here. Today's the day,_ Akari thought again.

She'd been thinking it all morning: while she got dressed before dawn, as she ate a hearty breakfast courtesy of Usagi, and as she went through her last-minute checks to make sure everything was ready for the festival to start in a couple hours. She was halfway through sweeping the trail between Shinjō and the shrine when she finally broke the cycle and thought, _I feel good about this. I think things will go pretty well, even if we don't get many visitors. It's just our first year, so I don't expect much._

She finished cleaning up the trail, clearing the freshly repaired pathway of any stray sticks and rocks that could cause someone to trip, then she returned to the main clearing. Despite the early hour, it was bustling with activity thanks to all the volunteers on loan from other shrines around town. Young women ran to and fro in vibrant red and white miko outfits, priests in formal robes and rounded black hats applied decorations to the festival stands, and plainclothes workers brought in fresh ingredients and boxes of other supplies. Many of them were old friends, but they didn't just stick to the people they knew. As Shinto practitioners, they were all part of the same extended community and they greeted each new face with open arms and beaming smiles.

Akari waved at acquaintances both new and old as she made her way to a booth that was nearly filled to bursting with small brown paper bags. The bags were stapled shut and unlabeled, but a giant poster made it very clear what they could contain. Full color photographs of all the possible prizes were arranged in descending order of both flashiness and rarity, with simple and concise explanations beneath each. At a glance, it seemed that every bag had a wooden figure of a fox or other animal and one redemption ticket, with a chance of an additional prize.

"The sign looks great," she said aloud. "Good idea with the instant photos."

From behind a pile of brown bags, a voice said, "Thanks. I wanted to be able to rearrange the sign if I needed to change the rarity for some reason."

Akari stood on her tiptoes to try to see the source of the voice, but she was too buried. There must have been over 300 bags in there. "Are you in costume?"

A pale face framed by long grey hair appeared between two piles of bags. It was Hebi, and she said, "Yes, but I'm not confident I can keep up the disguise. I've never had to pretend to be human before."

Akari chuckled. "Not confident? Who are you and what have you done to Hebi?" Then she shook her head. "With your skills, you'll be fine, as long as you keep your tail out of sight."

Hebi shrugged her shoulders. "I prefer when all of me is out of sight."

Akari felt a little bad for her part Hebi's predicament. About 48 hours prior, Akari had met with Inara over breakfast to review the festival status. Akari mentioned that she would have a hard time explaining to the other volunteers that she worked at such a large shrine all alone. Inara had pitched a creative solution: if Akari could whip up some miko outfits, Inara would use a bit of magic to make Hebi, Inu, and Usagi visible to human visitors so that they could pose as shrine maidens and help out. But it couldn't hide their ears and tails, so Usagi and Inu would need to act like they were in cosplay. Hebi didn't have animal ears, but her tail was far too large and dynamic to pass off as cosplay, so she was warned to keep it wrapped up under her clothes.

As soon as Akari had told Hebi about the plan, she sighed and said, "I'm sure that Inara was thrilled to have an excuse to dress us up like shrine maidens…" Inu had reacted similarly, but Usagi was quite excited. It had Akari wondering if cosplay was a regular part of Usagi's relationship with Inara…

Akari didn't have time for daydreaming, so she forced her thoughts back to the present. And to get Hebi off the topic she was so uncharacteristically nervous about, Akari said, "Is there anything I should know about your grab bags, in case I need to help out later?"

Hebi's narrow eyes almost sparkled. "Yes, there is. First, we aren't calling them grab bags. They're 'Blessing Bags', and each one is personally blessed by the nameless goddess of this shrine."

Akari thought, _Now that every bag has a wooden figure that Inara made, I guess that's true,_ _for a certain definition of 'blessed'._

Hebi continued, "And I'm letting people pick out their own bags, so there's no accusations of unfairness. I've already mixed them up, but I'll shuffle them again whenever I fill in the gaps. Don't let anyone grab and squish them, though. Some of the figures are fragile, and it could give away the secondary prizes."

Akari asked, "Secondary? You mean like the custom miko outfit?"

"Yep. Those prizes are written on a small card inside, same as the tickets that people can collect and redeem for another bag. I'll show you how to confirm that the coupons and tickets are genuine later." She paused and hummed in thought for a second, then said, "Oh, and tickets are totally transferable between guests, but they have no cash value and cannot be redeemed without a complete set of 10 different animals." She pointed to a smaller poster with a bunch of clipart animals on it. "The dragon and snake are secretly the rarest, so they're the only ones with counterfeit protection."

Akari blinked vacantly. Even though she'd been involved in the original brainstorming, there was a lot more to this than she'd expected. She decided to trust Hebi on the little details and focus on big concerns. "And this is all legal?"

"Very. I refreshed myself on human law and I printed the terms of service on every ticket in legible font." She lowered her voice and added, "Very small font, but technically legible."

Her voice returned to a normal level and she added, "Oh, and the entire run of figures is limited edition, never to be released in the same poses ever again. I made sure to mark the originals after the Boss copied them, so I'd never be tempted to bring them back and break that promise." A smug grin appeared on her face, the return of her normal confidence. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's delayed gratification. I'd never risk my long-term goals for short-term profits."

"Uh, that's nice to know," Akari said, trying not to put too much thought into the 'delayed gratification' thing. After walking in on Hebi and Inara's private time, things had become a little awkward between Akari and them.

If Hebi was aware of Akari's feelings, she didn't show it. She waved a hand at a small gap between piles of paper bags and said, "Here are a couple sample figures for people that want to see them up close. I carved 'Property of Mori-jinsha' on the bottom of them, but keep an eye on them just in case."

Akari picked one up and was immediately impressed. It was a fox based on Inari's messenger spirits and it had a sheaf of wheat in its mouth. It looked hand carved and unique, even though Inara's magic helped mass produce them. A quick comparison against the poster revealed that this was the Male Wheat Messenger Fox figure. Its paired mate was in a slightly different pose, but you couldn't really tell the intended gender by looking.

Akari set it back down. She had a few more things she needed to check on before the festival opened to the public, so she couldn't dawdle here. "They look great and I think people will love them. I'll be doing the rounds all day, so give me a shout if you need a break or anything."

"You got it. Good luck out there, Akari."

"You too, Hebi."

* * *

The festival began at 10AM, but attendance didn't really pick up until noon. When people thought of festivals, they usually thought of food too, and the hungry guests that hiked the long trail to the shrine were not disappointed.

The rich scent of fried sweet potatoes was the first thing visitors smelled, but it was far from the only food on offer. Adorable bento boxes with rice, veggies, and optional meat were perfect for a midday meal, and Usagi had even added inarizushi to the menu as another on-the-go snack. Usagi herself was hard at work, acting as head chef to several booths of volunteer helpers.

Other booths sold fortunes and keychains, paper umbrellas, and even kimonos. The wife of one of the volunteering priests ran a small kimono store and Akari thought that its presence would make a nice addition to the event. And there were informational stands as well. Guests could learn about Shintoism or the history of this shrine from a genuine Shinto priest, and there would be ritual demonstrations throughout the day.

But the focus of most guest's attention, and the runaway success of the festival, was Hebi's Blessing Bag shop. People of all ages had fallen in love with the figures, since they were basically handmade collectible gachas. And unlike the gacha vending machines all around town, these were limited edition, _and_ had a built-in reward system for buying multiples.

People went crazy for them, to put it lightly. Groups of kids and teenagers gathered to trade figures and redemption tickets, while a few wealthy adults just kept buying bags until they got the figure they wanted.

"Come buy a Blessing Bag for yourself or a loved one! Give the gift of a pleasant surprise!" Hebi called out to a passing man, "Every bag comes with a ticket. Redeem all 10 for a free bag. And the redemption tickets can be redeemed at future festivals, so Blessing Bag gifts don't need to be opened today." For someone who normally only interacted with humans through the internet, she was a surprisingly effective saleswoman.

A young boy who was standing next to the booth added, "But you really should open them right away. If you get a dragon ticket, I'll trade a dog figure for it! It's the only ticket I need, and I don't like dogs."

A few feet away, a miko with ruffled blonde hair stopped her patrol and the fur on her tail bristled up. Inu was already on edge with all these strangers intruding on Inara's precious shrine, needing to act like a human was unpleasant, and now some kid was insulting dogs! But she calmed down quickly. She didn't have time to be bothered by a child when there was so much ground to cover. She was the only patrolling security guard for the entire festival and this many people was sure to produce trouble sooner or later.

She stomped off, earning a few stares and whispers about 'that grumpy cosplayer'. But despite her attitude, visitors did love the idea of shrine maidens dressed as cute animals.

* * *

Later, Akari was helping with a small demonstration in front of the shrine steps. To a crowd of about 10 kids and adults, she said, "Long ago, this shrine was dedicated to the goddess Inari, but for reasons unknown, it was abandoned. For hundreds of years, local volunteers kept the building from rotting away, but it served no purpose."

She turned and gestured at the forest all around them. "But even without humans worshipping here, the spirits of the mountain remained. And now, thanks to support from a new benefactor and from visitors like you, we've reopened the shrine and dedicated it to the nameless mountain goddess who resides in this land."

Inara still wasn't comfortable being publicly known, so she and Akari had whipped up this story to tell the volunteers and the visiting public. So far it had gone over well and no one was prying too hard into the specifics.

After her speech, she split off to go check in on Hebi. She had seen all the brown paper bags guests were carrying, so the Blessings must have been selling well. She arrived at the booth to find it was barren. All the bags had sold and it wasn't even 4pm yet.

"Akari!" Hebi called out. "Just the woman I needed."

"That's me. What'd you need? And did all the bags really sell already?"

"They did indeed, and that's why I need you. Since every bag sold, that means that we gave out every prize, including both grand prizes." Hebi gestured with an open palm toward some people standing in front of the booth. "These wonderful people won the two custom miko outfits. Can you be a dear and get their measurements?"

 _Oh right,_ Akari thought, _I guess I had agreed to put two of that prize in there, but I didn't think they'd all sell. This will be a lot of work…_ She put on a smile and said, "Absolutely. Who shall I start with?"

Hebi handed some measuring tape to Akari and pointed her toward a teenage girl. "This lovely young lady was the first to win the prize. Now that the booth is closed, you can lower the cloth cover and use it as a private place to take her measurements."

The girl looked maybe 14 at most, and she was smiling broadly the entire time Akari introduced herself. When asked whether she was excited for the miko outfit, the girl said, "Oh yes! I've always wanted to be a shrine maiden. I know this won't be the real thing, but I can't wait!"

Akari saw a lot of herself in the girl, and a lot that she wanted to encourage. As she guided the girl into the booth, she said, "That's great to hear. I'm the same way. I actually made my own miko outfit, back before I ever worked at a shrine." She lowered her voice and whispered, "But it was terrible, nearly falling apart. I'm a much better seamstress now."

The girl giggled. "That's good. Will my outfit be as nice as the one you're wearing now?"

"Even better. I'll make yours adjustable so you can keep wearing it as you grow. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

Akari got all the measurements she needed and the girl's name and address, then waved goodbye. It warmed her heart to see that young people were still interested in her faith.

Next up was a middle-aged couple, both with flecks of grey in their hair. Apparently, the husband had bought a couple Blessing Bags intending to give the figures to his nieces and nephews.

"We don't have any kids of our own, you see," the wife explained.

The man fidgeted, embarrassed, "I never expected to win this prize."

Akari felt a little apprehensive. This was exactly what she'd been worried about: a man winning the prize and wanting to put his wife or girlfriend in the miko outfit.

The woman put a hand on her husband's forearm. "But I'm excited to wear a cute shrine girl outfit!"

 _Oh? I guess I was wrong to assume. She's the one who wants it,_ Akari thought.

The woman followed Akari into the booth and said, "This is such a fun idea for a prize, and I'm hoping it will help us out."

"Huh? Help you with what?" Akari asked as she measured the woman's waist.

"My sister has three kids who are just the most wonderful and we spoil them whenever we can, but my husband and I really want a child of our own. But… Kaito's sex drive is rather low. I'm hoping this outfit can help." She lowered her voice, then added, "Can you make the skirt really short? He's got a thing for that."

"Uh… sure." Akari had no idea why this woman was being so open about her sex life. And Akari wasn't sure she liked the idea of the outfit she made being used in the bedroom. But the woman's genuine happiness and wholesome motive made Akari feel a lot better about it.

"Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to it arriving!" the woman called out when she left with her husband. Then she whispered something to him that made him smile, but Akari made sure to not think too much about it.

After the couple was far beyond earshot, Akari whispered, "When I was getting her measurements, that woman was weirdly candid about her sex life. It was… uncomfortable."

Hebi was unphased. "Ah, that was likely caused by Inara's aura. She was a fertility goddess for a long time and she still has that effect on people sometimes. Be glad she learned a way to keep it in check. I heard that one of her earlier festivals, a nighttime event that served free sake, got quite out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Akari asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Let's just say the town had a bit of a baby boom, and not everyone was sure who their baby's father was."

Akari's cheeks turned pink. "Oh. That kind of out of hand…"


	14. The Festival, part 2

As the sun set, the festival transformed from a marketplace into a celebration. Beautiful lanterns were suspended on long ropes to illuminate the open center of the shrine grounds, where volunteer musicians played traditional instruments. Women in miko outfits demonstrated historic dances called kagura and some visitors followed along, growing in both numbers and confidence as time passed.

Akari wanted to join in the performance, but she was busy speaking to a group of volunteers about the evening's schedule. It took a lot of coordination to keep everything running smoothly, and she was the de-facto leader.

She announced, "In an hour or so, we'll switch gears again and do a formal dedication of the shrine, but until then—" She cut off suddenly as she saw something unexpected in the crowd. _That can't be good,_ she thought, then she addressed the gathered volunteers again. "Sorry, but there's something I have to go check on. I trust you to follow through on the plan we covered earlier, and I'll be around if you need anything."

What had caught Akari's attention was a young girl with bright red hair and a comically large black bow on top of her head. She was short and slender and wore a long cherry-blossom pink kimono that nearly dragged on the ground. And Akari was convinced she was actually Inara in disguise.

The bow seemed to be hiding her ears and the kimono covered her tails, but the quality of her disguise wasn't the problem. Inara had made it clear to Akari that despite all her transformation powers, she couldn't walk amongst humans without her aura drawing attention. And after hearing from Hebi about what Inara's fertility aura had done in the past, and having seen its effect first-hand during the miko-outfit sizing, Akari was alarmed.

_What's she thinking, walking around like that? I thought she wanted to stay out of sight?_

Akari followed the child-sized Inara through the throng of people. There must have been over 200 guests at the shrine, a remarkable turnout that Akari wouldn't dare complain about, but it made it difficult to stay close to Inara. She ended up stopping next to a vendor stall and watching the goddess from a distance, hoping she wouldn't cause a scene.

But instead of causing trouble, Inara was just dancing playfully, giggling, and acting like a normal young girl, albeit one with infectious enthusiasm. She gathered seven guests, had them all hold hands with her in a circle, and started it spinning in time to the music. Soon, others were joining in, also in groups of eight. As she spun around, her dress flipped out and Akari caught a glimpse of her tails, all eight of them.

Throughout the clearing, visitors of all ages danced and laughed, giddy and childlike, just having innocent fun. Akari was sure it was the effect of Inara's aura, but it was a different emotion than she'd seen from it before.

"Don't worry about her," came a voice from Akari's right. She turned to see Usagi emerge from the shadows, still in her red and white miko outfit. "This is her least harmful form. I call it 'Innocence'."

Akari squinted at her. "Form? What do you mean?"

Usagi hopped up and sat down on the front edge of the wooden stand. "You've noticed, right? The way she acts like completely different people sometimes? Regal and bossy one day, then smothering you in love the next?"

Akari nodded slowly. "Or wild and almost too carefree?" she said, thinking of the unforgettable time that Inara had stripped naked in the kitchen, turned into a fox, and ran into the forest to frolick. That was just after she'd given Akari the nickname Kari-chan for some reason.

"Ah, so you've seen her six-tailed form? I'd call that one 'Wild' except she already nicknamed herself Kitsune."

Akari's eyes lit up. "So the number of tails _does_ correspond to the personality! I'd been thinking that was the case."

Usagi smiled. "You aren't as dumb as you look, Akari."

"Hey!" Akari said, reminded of the time Inu said the same thing. _Is there actually something about the way I look, or are they just being rude?_

Usagi patted her on the back, almost friendly, then said, "I'm going to check on the shrine, to make sure no one's exploring the private areas. 'Innocence' usually isn't problematic, but it can cause people to get a little _too_ curious, just like little kids."

Usagi walked away, a cheerful spring in her step from Inara's aura. Akari still had questions for her about Inara's forms, but she couldn't help but think of how cute Usagi's miko outfit looked, especially with the fluffy tail sticking out the back. Akari was proud of her work on the costume, and felt reinvigorated to work on the outfits for the two winners.

* * *

After 10 more minutes of joyful calm, Akari decided she trusted 'Innocent' Inara to keep out of trouble, so she opted to make a loop around the grounds and check if any of the performers needed anything. She stepped around a cheerful teenage couple who were dancing hand-in-hand, then froze. Straight ahead, less than a half-dozen feet away, was someone she didn't want to see.

"Akari!" he said. "I didn't expect to see you here, but with your Shinto obsession, I guess it makes sense."

"Watanabe," she said, using only his family name. "Welcome to the grand opening of Mori-jinsha. I work here now."

He stepped closer, his features becoming clearer in the dim light. He looked the same as he had in high school, though leaner in the face and a bit taller. He was handsome, in a rough and unapproachable sort of way.

"That's cool. Seems like a step up from your old gig. I saw you there sometimes, working in your miko outfit." He reached out and flicked her dangling sleeve. "It's cute."

She stepped back. She hadn't forgotten how he'd treated her in their senior year. "Thanks."

"Got a girlfriend?" he asked, putting unnecessary emphasis on 'girl'. He knew that she was only attracted to the female form. But she had been attracted to him once, romantically.

"No," she answered simply. She didn't owe him anything else. She had trusted him with her heart, once, at a time where she was still discovering herself. She'd wanted to spend time together, go on dates, cuddle and _maybe_ kiss. But he had wanted her body. He wanted physical intimacy, including sex.

"That's too bad," he said with a smile. He had been cruel back then, pushing until it was clear she wouldn't budge, then dropping her in a heartbeat when she wouldn't give it up. He'd grown even colder in the years since. "Well good luck. If you're allowed to date other shrine girls, I'll try to leave one for you."

He walked off with a small wave, leaving nothing but dredged up memories and a sour taste in Akari's mouth. She felt that she'd handled it okay, but her heart was pounding and he left with the upper hand nonetheless.

A miko with floppy platinum blonde ears approached from across the clearing. Inu. "What's that guy's problem?" she asked.

Akari was confused at first. "You heard that? Oh right, your ears." Then she sighed and explained, "He was my boyfriend in my senior year of high school. We ended on bad terms."

"That's no excuse to be rude to you at your place of work."

Akari nodded. She wasn't interested in dissecting the reasons behind his shitty behavior.

Inu put a hand on Akari's shoulder. "I say he needs to be taught a lesson. Are you in?"

"Um," Akari floundered, "I don't know… I probably shouldn't do any—"

"Then I'll do it without you. No one disrespects my housemates, especially not on shrine grounds. This is _our_ turf."

There was a look in Inu's eyes that Akari couldn't place at first, then it hit her: it was competitive spirit, just like in all of Inu's sports manga.

"I'll just tag along," Akari said. _To keep you from doing anything extreme…_

* * *

After transforming inside one of the closed-up market stands, Inu padded through the festival grounds in her dog form. She slipped between people's legs, grabbed Watanabe's shoelace and tugged it loose, then vanished into the crowd again. People tried to pet the cute doggy, but she was remarkably good at dodging unwanted attention.

Before he could finish re-tying his shoe, she went for the other one.

"What the hell?" he squawked pitifully. "Whose dog is that?!"

Thirty feet away on the shrine's steps, Akari giggled. She had a great view from there, but even she couldn't follow Inu's movements through the crowd. She was like a shadow, striking only when Watanabe least expected it.

A few minutes later, he bought a skewer of meat from one of the few food stands that were still open. This one was run by a volunteer, since Usagi didn't want anything to do with its menu. Watanabe didn't get to eat a single bite.

A dog pounced out of the bushes and swiped the skewer right out of his hand. Inu stopped a few feet away, in plain sight, and started eating slowly. She was just begging for retaliation and Watanabe took the bait.

He ran after her, cursing under his breath, but Inu was faster. She led him back to the stand where she had changed, then waited until he could see where she'd gone. Then she darted inside through the heavy curtains.

Watanabe followed, then shouted, "I've got you now!" as he pushed his way through.

"Eeek!" screamed a woman inside the stand. It was Inu, partially clothed, with bits of her costume carefully covering her ears and tail. "I'm changing, and only staff are allowed inside the shrine stalls!"

The sound of a slap rang out, and Watanabe stumbled backwards out of the stall, one hand pressed to a growing red mark on his cheek. He made no effort to apologize and silently turned to leave.

Akari was standing right there, staring right at him.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, "There was a dog and it took my food, and I— I was just chasing it. I didn't mean to…"

Akari said nothing. She just stood there, her gaze hard and unforgiving.

He turned around and jogged off, silent and no longer looking so superior.

Inu emerged a moment later, fully dressed in her miko outfit with her 'cosplay' ears and tail on display. She grinned wide and said, "It's fun pretending to be human. I kind of wish I could do this in town. Just think of all the mischief I could get up to!"

* * *

After that amusing and cathartic diversion, Akari returned to the shrine building to help with the final ceremony: dedicating the shrine to the various kami of the forest and the 'unnamed goddess'. It wasn't technically a lie, since Inara hadn't chosen a public-facing name yet.

A head priest from one of the larger shrines in town was in charge of the ceremony, with nearly a dozen shrine maidens assisting. Hebi was among them, looking very stoic in her miko outfit, but Inu and Usagi stayed out of it, since their 'cosplay' would look disrespectful during such an important ritual.

For this ceremony, the entire shrine was evacuated and all the lights were turned off. The head priest purified the darkness of the worship hall, then walked backwards out of the building and down the stairs, chanting and continuing his purification. The shrine maidens began to dance in the clearing in front of the shrine, beginning a portion of the ritual that lasted almost ten minutes.

It was something that all the miko had practiced specifically for this day, since it wasn't part of their daily work, and Akari was impressed with Hebi's skill. She moved smoothly and organically, yet with clockwork precision, and Akari's movement felt sloppy in comparison. It wasn't a problem, however, since the focus of the ritual, and the bulk of the labor, was on the head priest. He had to follow a rigid process to make the shrine ready for the kami and guide them into their new home.

Of course, he had no idea that the spirits and goddess in question had already been living there for some time, but that didn't change anything. According to Hebi, when the priest was done the shrine would feel more like home than ever before, like putting on clothes that were tailor-made for you.

Soft chanting and the ringing of ritual bells continued for a few more minutes, then the head priest brought it to a close. He clapped his hands once, knelt on the ground, and bowed his head toward the dark shrine. It was done. The building and its surrounding grounds were now an official Shinto shrine, in service to the gods, spirits, and people of Shinjō.

Once the ritual had completed, Akari climbed the stairs at the front of the shrine, drawing the attention of the audience and other participants. She faced them and said, "Greetings, everyone. I'm Akari, the primary shrine maiden here. I wanted to announce a few things. First, though we dedicated this shrine to the nameless goddess of this forest, the shrine's name will remain Mori-jinsha for now, representing the forest and all its wildlife. Second, I encourage everyone to return in one week for the shrine's first formal worship ceremony, or visit any day thereafter to pray for blessings or leave tribute."

Akari almost bit her tongue when she felt a sudden sensation flow over her, a powerful sense of pride. It was coming from behind her, inside the darkened front hall of the shrine. She shot a glance over her shoulder and saw the silhouette of Inara there, tall and imposing, proud and dominant. Akari felt small in comparison, but she also felt proud for the part she had played in such a successful event.

She turned back to the gathered crowd and finished strong, "And with that, I declare this festival complete. Thank you all so very much for attending our opening ceremony and for making this festival a success. Please be careful on your journeys home."

Then she bowed deeply and the other priests and miko followed suit. The visitors quickly dissipated until the only people still present were all volunteers and their families. Akari stayed with them for another hour, talking to the volunteers and preparing for equipment pickup in the morning. Inu and Hebi helped with some of the teardown work, but Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

 _I wonder if Usagi is off with Inara,_ Akari thought, _since Inara seemed to be in a dominant mood, and that seems to be Usagi's thing…_ She shook her head, trying not to picture their love life. Seeing Inara all tied up by Hebi was quite enough of that stuff for one lifetime.


	15. Nine Tails

Less than eight hours after the festival ended, Akari was back outside, helping the moving company pack out all the rented equipment. Inara's spell allowing humans to see the major spirits was still in effect, so they assisted as well. Inu and Usagi were at least partially motivated by the opportunity to dress up like miko and interact with humans again. Usagi liked the attention, and Inu was having fun pretending to be human.

"Be careful with that fryer," Inu scolded. "It's still full of oil and we aren't liable if you dump it on yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," a muscular young man said as he waddled past, weighed down by the heavy fryer. Inu could have helped as far as the edge of the clearing, but she really didn't want to risk any oil splashing on her miko outfit or fur. Instead, she carried a heavy box of metal fasteners so effortlessly that the worker she passed it to underestimated its weight and nearly dropped it.

On the other side of the clearing, Usagi stood on top of a partially disassembled booth to reach a lantern. Below her, two workers were watching closely. They claimed it was to catch her if she fell, but she knew they were hoping for a look up her skirt. Thanks to her skirt's length and her agility, she finished her task without giving them so much as a peek. Similarly, her outfit's kosode top couldn't hide how busty she was, but it didn't bare any cleavage.

"Sorry boys," she said with a smile as they went back to work looking disappointed. "I'm not that kind of girl, in more ways than one."

Hebi and Akari were taking their responsibilities more seriously. They made sure everything was accounted for and sent in the right direction, and handled the paperwork. Hebi was happy to wrangle all the forms and fill them in, but Akari had to sign them herself, since she actually existed in the human legal system.

The movers were quick and efficient and the entire operation was done before 11am. As the last human worker left the property, Akari took one look at her dirty hands and said, "Bath?"

The answer was instantaneous and unanimous. All four women hurried to the bathing room, with Hebi inviting Inara on the way.

* * *

"Excellent work, girls. I couldn't have asked for a better inaugural Rei-sai," Inara declared once they had all settled into the relaxing heat of the bathing pool.

"Thank you, Inara," Akari said. "I'm so glad it lived up to your expectations." She was reclining in the far corner of the pool, but she hadn't picked that spot for any particular reason.

Suddenly, Inara scowled. "Nope, nope, this will not do."

The other women glanced at each other from across the steamy water. "Huh? What won't do?" Akari asked.

"Sitting so far apart! You've just succeeded at a difficult task together, you've leaned on each other for support, you've _bonded_. I won't have you all spread out in the bath like you're afraid of each other."

Usagi was the first to react. "Oh, sorry, Mistress. I'll move closer."

Inara stood up and beckoned toward Inu, Hebi, and Akari. "You too, all of you. Get over here."

Nervous and holding an arm across her bare chest, Akari rose and walked closer. When she got a few feet away, Inara reached out and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, then she pulled Usagi in with the other.

"Inu, Hebi, get in here. Group hug time! No exceptions."

Before she really knew what was happening, Akari was stuffed into a five-way naked group hug, her chest pressed mostly against Inara's and Inu's, but she was touching at least a little of Usagi too.

Hebi just rolled her eyes, unfazed but unamused, while Inu grumbled under her breath. Usagi seemed okay with it, since she was in direct contact with Inara. And Akari was bright red and sputtering.

"What's wrong, Akari?" Inara asked without easing up on the hug. She still had a hand firmly on Akari's back.

"Um, I, uh, um."

"Spit it out," Inu said, annoyed.

Floundering, Akari blurted, "I don't feel comfortable touching the other girls while we're naked!"

The pressure on Akari's back vanished in an instant and the hug quickly dissolved. Then Inara sat back down in the water and said, "That's fine, we got what I wanted out of it anyway: a bit of physical camaraderie."

As Usagi and Hebi slipped out of the hug, Inu said, "Akari, you're gonna need to get over that, in order to compete in our annual mandatory household bath-wrestling competition."

Akari said, "What? Hey Hebi, is that even a real th—"

Inu interrupted, "Let's go." Then she grabbed Akari around the middle, lifted her from her feet, and dropped her in the pool butt-first. The water was deep enough to cushion her fall, but not deep enough to reach her face. A second later, Inu had both of Akari's arms hooked behind her back in some sort of wrestling hold.

Akari had never been particularly athletic and she'd definitely never learned to wrestle, so the entire thing was very one sided. She struggled for a moment then sputtered, "Uh, I yield? You win?"

While Usagi had watched with a concerned expression, Hebi and Inara just smiled and watched until Inu let Akari go and helped her back to her feet. Then Inara spoke up, "Good work, Akari. It looks like Inu has fully accepted you as a member of the family. And no, there's no such wrestling competition."

Inu flopped back into the pool, not so far away from the others this time, and said, "There would be if anyone would compete with me!"

Akari sat down next to Inara, keeping some distance from the strangely hyperactive Inu. Akari's heart was still pounding and the whole thing had been very surprising, but she supposed it had been sort of fun. And she had to admit that it hadn't seemed sexual at all. Just immature and unexpected. _I guess Inu has a childish side?_

To Inara's left, Usagi whispered, "Is it almost that season?"

Inara nodded. "Yeah. I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

Dinner that night was a strange medley of leftovers from the festival, but Usagi somehow managed to make it better than the sum of its parts. She had a serious talent for cooking, to the extent that it made Akari jealous. Not that she wanted to cook that well; she wanted to do _anything_ that well.

The mealtime conversation wandered from topic to topic, just small talk, then it fizzled out. During the empty moment, Akari decided to just go right out and ask the question that had been on her mind since the previous day.

"Inara, may I ask about your tails? Specifically how they correspond to your moods."

The room was silent. The other girls watched Inara very closely, waiting to hear her answer.

Inara gave a cryptic smile. "You figured it out? Or did someone tell you?"

Usagi glanced away as Akari answered, "A bit of both. I don't know much though. Just that your eight-tail mode is innocent and six-tail is wild and mischievous. And um, there's a three-tail too." She broke eye contact, blushing at the thought of Inara all tied up.

Inara said, "Oh, you've seen some others, but perhaps you didn't notice."

Hebi nodded in agreement and added, "Five seems to be the one most fond of you, Akari."

"Huh?"

Inara took a sip of water, then said, "It's true. When I'm in that mindset, I just want to hold Akari and keep her warm and safe."

Still blushing but for a different reason now, Akari asked, "So why do you have different personalities? Is it part of being a god?"

"No, it isn't something other gods have, as far as I know. But it _is_ related. After living so long, my whims started to get a bit out of hand. As a way of keeping them under control, I split them into different tails. It makes my emotions easier to manage, like how it's easier to carry a dozen eggs in a carton than by hand."

This was very different than anything Akari had encountered before. Even media portrayals of multiple-personalities weren't like what Inara described. Rubbing her temple, Akari said, "Huh, okay. So what does each tail represent?"

Inara shook her head, looking apologetic. "Part of managing my emotions is knowing when to hold back or let things go. I can't really engage in this conversation any further. Feel free to talk amongst each other, though." With that, she stood up and left the room in a hurry. Her tails were all blurred together and impossible to count.

Akari felt panic creeping up. She looked to the others for help. "Um, did I upset her?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's like she said: she just needs to avoid some topics to keep from getting worked up. She's good at knowing her limits by now, so don't worry about her."

Inu looked very curious. She asked, "So what are all her tails? I guess I knew there was a pattern, but I never cared beyond a couple specific numbers."

Hebi smiled and sat up tall, like a teacher about to give a lecture. "I can answer that. In order from lowest number of tails to highest: Curious, Dominant, Submissive, Fertile, Motherly, Wild, Passionate, and Innocent. I believe they are all qualities that she desires for herself: her personal ideals."

As Hebi spoke, Akari was frantically ticking off the words on her fingers. She stopped at the fifth finger, then said, "Wait, so the one that likes me is 'Motherly'?" _If Inara just sees me as a daughter, then I'll never get the kind of love I want. Wait, what kind of love do I even want?_

Usagi rubbed her chin and said, "I think 'Caring' is a better name than 'Motherly'. That's the mode that likes to tend the vegetable garden, cares for hurt animals, and wants us all to be happy."

Hebi nodded vigorously. "Ah, good point. That is certainly more accurate."

"That's only eight," Inu blurted. "What's her nine-tail form?"

Hebi looked to Usagi, who went quiet. "Usagi, are you up for telling them?"

"Yeah," Usagi said. "I only ever saw it once, and only from a distance, so I don't know everything."

Akari found herself curious too. She said, "That's okay. Please tell us what you know."

Usagi took a deep breath, then started, "It was within my first couple decades here. A man was visiting from afar, someone Inara knew from before my time. But he looked young, so maybe he was a god in disguise. I don't know for sure. I invited him into the main hall. While Inara greeted him, I ran off to get tea. I was returning, still too far down the hallway to hear everything, when it happened."

"He said something about her past and she wilted, like a puppet whose strings were cut, profoundly disappointed. Then she rose up, bigger than before, all nine tails glowing with light and power. She was radiant, as bright as the sun. And terrifying. She loomed over him and said something. I couldn't hear her words, but I felt their meaning. He wasn't welcome here anymore."

Usagi paused to calm her breathing and build her resolve, then she continued, "He refused to leave. He wanted her to agree to something before he would go. She became something else then, a monster in every way except appearance. Her body was unchanged, but the being inside it was not the Inara I knew. It was something cosmic, beyond this reality. She whispered something and the man went pale. She glared at him and he cowered. She roared and he ceased to be."

"He died?" Akari asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"He disappeared. Vanished without a trace. She said later that she'd only sent him away, banished him to the spirit realm. I believe that if he was a god, he could return. But if he wasn't, then it was a fate as final as death." Usagi took a slow breath, then added one last thing, "I never want to see Inara like that again."

"Oh." Akari didn't know what else to say. Inu was similarly silent.

Hebi finally broke the silence. "I also don't want to see the Boss in that state, and I believe that Inara doesn't want that to happen either. Over the years, I've formed a theory that she fractured herself into nine pieces, nine competing ideals, in order to track each of their needs. And if those needs aren't being met in a balanced fashion, her nine-tailed form takes over as a last-ditch effort. And from there, she's just one wrong move from the _other_ Inara, the monster, the terrible Goddess of Disaster."

Inu let out a small whine, her unusual energy from earlier in the day sapped away. "So what should we do?" she asked.

Hebi shrugged and forced a smile. "Same thing we always do: try to make her happy. Spend time with her, fulfill her needs, be her friend, her lover, her family. Be happy, be true, accept her love and give love back. That's all we can do, and all she wants us to do."

Akari clenched her fist and gave a nod. "I'll do it." She looked to the others, meeting their eyes until they said the same. No matter what it took, no matter their interpersonal conflicts, they were all unified on this. They were all on the same team, because they all loved Inara.


	16. Running Wild

After that heavy and emotional conversation about Inara's needs and her nine different forms, Inu quickly returned to an oddly rambunctious mood. Over the next two days, the dog-spirit's mischief and roughhousing ramped up until it was genuinely annoying. She tickled Akari's sides while they were doing sit-ups together, she tossed diced chicken directly into Usagi's pot of vegetarian stew, and she hid many of Hebi's office supplies far away in the shed.

Most of Inu's strange actions were just immature pranks, but there was also another change in her personality. One particularly humid morning, after working up a sweat exercising outside with Akari, she casually stripped off her sweaty clothes and resumed her jog naked from the ankles up. She was invisible to normal people, so it wasn't a problem for the shrine or the occasional early visitor, but it was definitely making it hard for Akari to focus on her own workout.

"Um, Inu?" Akari started, averting her eyes from Inu's remarkably fit and attractive body. "Can you put on some clothes?"

Inu stopped, tilted her head, and put a hand on her bare hip. The movement highlighted the musculature of her abs and the lines of her lower stomach and hips. "And get another outfit dirty?"

Akari's face was heating up. She begged, "I'll do your laundry for you today, just _please_ cover up."

"Sure. I'll take that trade," Inu said with a smile. Then she jogged away toward the shrine building to get dressed, her fluffy tail flicking side to side over a naked butt.

 _I admire her confidence,_ Akari thought, _but I don't think I'll ever need to be quite_ that _comfortable with my body._

* * *

"Akari?"

Akari was focused on the smooth white fabric before her, carefully guiding it through the rhythmically pounding foot of a rented sewing machine. She'd been sewing for a few hours each day, working on miko costumes for the festival prize winners. She held these to a higher standard than the ones she'd whipped up for her housemates to wear during the festival, so she still had a lot of work to go before the two outfits were ready to send to their new owners.

"Akari?" the voice repeated. Then sweetly, "Kari-chan?"

That got Akari's attention instantly. Only one person in the world used that nickname. Akari looked up from her work and saw Inara standing in the doorway, majestic and beautiful. She was dressed in a long pastel-pink robe, looking casual and comfortable and cozy.

Akari bowed her head briefly, then said, "Oh, sorry, Inara. I guess I was in the zone."

Inara smiled. The sight of it caused Akari's heart to skip a beat. Then the goddess said, "Do not fret. I just have a small favor to ask of you, for whenever you next travel into town."

Akari smiled back, trying to keep from getting flustered by Inara's beauty. "I'll be going down for some errands this afternoon. What do you need?"

Inara's expression grew serious. "I've been feeling something strange in town, an emotional disturbance. I'd like you to investigate just in case it's something spirit related, like a certain inarizushi incident."

"Ah, yes, I can do that." Akari had never expected spirit detective work to be part of her job, but it was certainly a more exciting way to spend the afternoon than shopping or sewing.

"Thank you, Akari. Please visit the other Shinto shrines and ask if they have noticed any spiritual disruptions."

Akari had no idea how to ask something like that without looking crazy, but she answered, "Got it. I'll ask around while I'm shopping for this weekend's ceremony."

Inara's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, that is approaching, isn't it?" Then her ears wilted. "I hope we get a decent turnout. A few people have wandered up here since the festival, but I can't help but worry that our weekend worship attendance will be pitiful."

Akari couldn't stand to see Inara downhearted. She quickly responded, "I'm sure it will be fine. But I'll try to plug the shrine while I'm out tonight, just in case."

Inara smiled and said, "Thank you, _Kari-chan_. I'll let you get back to work now." Then she shuffled off down the hall, tails swishing cheerfully behind her.

* * *

Akari worked a while longer until she hit a good stopping point on her sewing, then she left for town. The new and improved forest path, lined with sturdy logs and wooden handrails, made for a peaceful and relaxing trip alone with her thoughts.

 _Things are pretty great these days,_ she thought, _all things considered._ Akari was still getting used to some of her housemates' quirks, but her new life was going well. She didn't really miss her old apartment or the neighborhood around it, and she could still visit her favorite movie theater and pastry shop if she wanted to, and if she found the free time. She was always busy nowadays, but not quite overloaded.

She also missed her old job a little, which was likely why her feet carried her straight to the Nakahara Shrine. It was a small shrine, with just one little wooden building, a cobblestone yard area surrounded by trees, and a single stone honden. A priest in white robes was busy sweeping the yard. Other than him, the shrine was empty.

"Hello, Jin," Akari called out as she approached, one hand idly tugging on the hem of her t-shirt. It felt strange to be at the shrine in street clothes after years of working in her shrine maiden uniform.

The dark-haired man turned and smiled warmly, forming small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He leaned on his broom and said, "Akari! How great to see you. I wish I had been able to attend your new shrine's Rei-sai, but I had to take Mika to visit her mother in Tokyo."

Akari shook her head. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of other chances to see the shrine. Maybe even this Saturday for our first normal worship," she suggested.

Then she glanced around, looking for the distinctive red and white of a shrine maiden. "Where is Mika, anyway?" Mika was Jin's teenage daughter and a miko in training. She was also very friendly and had an enthusiasm that Akari respected.

Jin answered, "She's on a school trip for the rest of the week." Then when Akari's face took on a concerned look, he added, "But don't worry about me, I hired another shrine maiden to replace you. She's off today since we didn't have anything scheduled, but she'll be here tomorrow."

Akari relaxed. "Oh, that's nice. I really did feel bad about leaving so suddenly."

He raised one eyebrow. "I _just_ told you not to worry about me. Chase your own dreams, Akari."

Akari looked down at her feet, then said, "Um, Jin? Mind if I ask an odd question?"

"Not a all," he said simply.

She looked up. "Have you heard or seen anything strange in the last couple days? Maybe something spiritual?"

He blinked. "Hmm, nothing particularly wild, like a ghost on the loose or UFOs in the sky, but two of my regular visitors _are_ home sick. They're both healthy young men, so it's odd for them to be sick at all." He paused for just an instant, then continued, "I went to check on them yesterday. They don't even know each other, but they have the exact same symptoms."

Jin counted off on his fingers as he continued, "Sore, exhausted, and very sleepy." He dropped his hands and shrugged. "Both of their doctors said it didn't seem to be the flu or any other disease, just physical exhaustion for some reason."

Akari's brow furrowed. "Huh, that is really strange. You said they're both young men?"

He smiled, misinterpreting her motivations. "Yes indeed, both your age, give or take a year, and they're both _single_." He put way too much emphasis on that last word.

Akari fought off the urge to roll her eyes. Jin had been trying to set her up with local guys for years. She had never refused him outright because she had never wanted to explain her complicated sexuality to her boss. But ever since her bad breakup with Watanabe, she had a hard time feeling attraction to men.

She decided to ignore Jin's matchmaking attempts yet again. "Alright, thanks for the info." She gave a little wave and said, "I've got some shopping to do, but I'll see you around."

Jin looked a little puzzled at Akari's change of heart and the rest of the odd exchange, but he didn't seem too bothered. He waved and said, "Have a good one, Akari!"

* * *

Next, Akari hit up the hardware store for some woodworking tools to replace the ones Hebi had worn out making her wooden figures. She bought what she needed without issue, using cash she'd withdrawn from the shrine's bank account. She wondered how much was in that fund, but the ATM never showed that information for some reason. It was always happy to say just how little was left in her own account…

Then she stopped by the Sakura Creek shrine to ask about spiritual disturbances, but they were closed for some reason. Finally, she visited the market for groceries. While picking out fruit for Usagi's new-visitor-welcome-banquet, Akari overheard an interesting conversation.

"I saw the strangest thing last night," an older lady said, leaning over conspiratorially. "A woman was standing in the park, the one near the creek and the corner store, wearing _animal ears_ on her head. Pointy ones, like a cat or dog's."

The woman to her left just shrugged and went back to examining vegetables. "Maybe it's that cos-play thing, where people get together and dress up like characters from their anime shows. My daughter used to be into it, back when she was in college."

"Ah, I suppose. But this woman was all alone, just looming there in the dark. Isn't that strange?"

Again, her conversation partner was unimpressed. "Kids these days are _all_ strange. I try not to worry about it. Worrying will give you more wrinkles, Fusako."

Akari's grocery list took her to another part of the store, but her thoughts lingered on that conversation. _Could the mystery woman be a greater spirit? And could she be related to the two guys who got sick? Do evil spirits that like to put curses on humans really exist?_

* * *

"Welcome back, Akari," Hebi said with a little wave of her tail as Akari stepped through the front door of the shrine. She took one of Akari's bags of groceries and carried it towards the kitchen. "And you've arrived at the right time."

"Huh, what for?" Akari set her bag on the counter next to the fridge and started unloading it.

"You've seen how Inu's been acting, yeah?"

"Yeah. It'd be hard to miss." Akari giggled, then resumed, "Any idea—"

Hebi started talking at the same time, inadvertently cutting Akari off. "Well, she just ran off into town again. No need to go after her now, but can you keep an ear open for any mention of a dog causing trouble?"

Akari almost dropped the box of panko crumbs she was holding. _What if the mystery woman was Inu? Has she been sneaking into town and, I don't know, stealing people's life force?_ She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

She answered as calmly as possible, "Sure thing, Hebi. And, um, I already heard something that might be related. Some ladies were talking about a woman with animal ears hanging around town at night. They thought it was cosplay, but I'm not sure."

Hebi shook her head and tail in unison. "Nah, Inu definitely can't take human form outside these shrine grounds. I can't even do that yet, and I'm much older and stronger than her. She's probably just running around town as a dog, chasing cats or stealing steaks."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from Akari's shoulders. Compared to her fear that Inu had turned vampire, a hyperactive dog was barely a problem at all. "Huh, alright. And thanks for the help with the groceries."

Hebi grinned wide. "Just remember it the next time I need something."

Akari blinked in confusion. _Didn't you_ just _ask me a favor? Yet I owe you now?_ Before Akari could say anything aloud, Hebi strode away like she had an important meeting to attend. She really had that 'office woman' aesthetic on lock.

* * *

The next morning, the distinctive sound of Shinto ritual bells rang out, filling Akari's bedroom with melodious tones. It took until the second ring for Akari to wake up and realize it wasn't actual suzu bells, but her phone's ringtone. She wasn't used to it yet since she didn't get many phone calls, especially with the festival over and done.

She grabbed at the phone, finally got it to her ear, and answered, "Hello? Akari here." She glanced at the clock on her dresser and saw it was almost 8am. She'd stayed up late sewing and had been hoping to sleep in until at least 9. _So much for that plan._

"Oh good, I need your help, Akari." A man's voice, and one she knew very well.

"Jin? What's wrong?" _It's not like him to sound so worried._

"You know how I hired a new shrine maiden? Well, she just called out sick."

Akari was about to say that she was too busy at her new shrine to go back to work for him, but he continued, "I'm worried that it could be the same thing as those two young men. I want to go check on her, but I'm too busy at the shrine, picking up all her work. Can you please visit her for a few minutes, to see if she's okay?"

Not only was that a pretty easy request to fulfill, it also fit with her current duties. Inara had specifically asked her to investigate spiritual issues, and three visitors of the same shrine all falling to the same mystery illness certainly qualified. She could even listen around for Inu's troublemaking while she was down there.

Akari was already pulling on some shorts. "Yes, I can do that. What's her name and address?"

"Her name's Hanako Sugihara, and I believe she was an underclassman of yours, so you may have already met. She lives on the south side of town, across the street from the convenience store by the creek park. She's on the ground floor of building number 5, suite B."

 _Near where that mystery woman was spotted!_ "Got it. I know the place. I'll head over right now."

His relief was audible as he said, "Thanks so much, Akari."

"No problem, Jin. Just happy to help out."

* * *

Akari knocked and waited for about a minute before someone answered. The woman who came to the door was unwell, no doubt about it. She was supposed to be two years younger than Akari, but in her current state she looked a decade _older_ , at least. There were bags under her eyes and her black hair was an unbrushed mess. Even her flannel pajamas were disheveled, with one pant leg rolled part way up her calf.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the woman asked, her words slurred. She was holding herself up by the door handle and she swayed left and right as the door swung from side to side.

"Hanako? Jin from the shrine asked me to check in on you. My name's Akari."

"Ah, I recognize you now, senpai. I've been working hard to live up to your legacy at the shrine. I'll make some tea." With that, Hanako wobbled into the apartment, unsteady on her feet.

Akari was terrified by the thought of Hanako handling boiling water in that state, so she said, "No tea, please. I don't want to impose."

The girl shrugged, said, "Works for me," and flopped down into a pile of blankets next to a table covered in manga. There was a TV, but it was turned off. "Have a seat if you want. Docs said whatever I have isn't contagious."

Akari sat down and said, "Jin seemed worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Never been so tired in my life, no matter how much I sleep," Hanako answered. "I got bored of laying in bed, so I've been watching anime out here, napping when I can." Then she blushed. "Sorry about the mess, senpai. I didn't think anyone would be visiting. But it's real nice of Jin to be thinking of me."

Akari glanced around the room, which really wasn't very messy at all. The walls were covered with anime-related posters and shelves of manga, but it felt organized and lived-in, not sloppy.

"Can I ask what you were doing before you got sick? I heard yesterday was your day off?" Akari asked.

"I was sick yesterday too. Didn't bother to tell Jin, since I hoped I'd feel better by today."

"And what about before that?"

Hanako met Akari's eyes for a second, looked like she was considering something important, then blushed and looked down at the floor. "I'd rather not say."

 _Okay… what could that mean?_ Akari thought. _I wish I knew her better, so I could figure out what she's so reluctant to talk about._ Even though Akari and Hanako had gone to the same school at the same time, they were two years apart and had never formally met before.

As she thought, Akari looked around the room again and she noticed an odd trend: all the anime posters and figures were of women and some of them were a bit suggestive, with exposed skin and glimpses of panties. Nothing you wouldn't let your friends see, but definitely more risque than you'd show your parents.

Akari got an idea to break the ice. In a conversational tone, she said, "Hey, Hanako, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I wish," she answered instantly, then she slapped her hands over her mouth. Through her fingers, she quickly corrected, "That's not what I meant. I thought you said _boy_ friend. Yeah."

Akari gently said, "It's okay. I'm into women, too. In a relationship, actually." Then she thought, _Sort of. I'm still not sure what our relationship is exactly, and the whole nine-different-Inaras thing isn't helping…_

"Really?" Hanako looked awake for the first time since she'd opened the front door.

Akari put on her best smile and scooted closer to Hanko, who seemed to be in dire need of a role model. "Really. I'm still figuring things out, but who isn't?" Then she asked, "So, are you more open to talking about what happened now?"

Hanako nodded. "Yeah… So, the night before last, I met a woman about my age. Beautiful, with a great sense of style, all edgy and dark. Her name's Itazu. She came over, and we, um, hung out… all night. But then Ichi came home." She paused her story to clarify, "That's my cat. He's got a cat-door so he can let himself in."

Akari glanced around the small apartment, looking for a cat, but it seemed Ichi was outside at the moment.

Hanako's expression got serious. "When Ichi saw Itazu, he went berserk. Tried to attack her. And she freaked out too. She left in a hurry, not even grabbing her clothes. I remember that." Hanako paused for to drink some water from a plastic bottle, giving Akari a chance to connect Hanako's clothes comment to her vague description of what they'd done all night. They had been getting intimate. Then Hanako finished, "But when Ichi finally calmed down, her clothes were gone too."

Akari blinked at that last part. Before that, the mystery woman just seemed like a promiscuous teen, but now things were definitely supernatural. She asked, "And that's when you started feeling sick?"

Hanako nodded weakly. "Not really sick though, just really tired. But I guess we did stay up late, um, doing things."

Akari said, "You can say it. I'm used to hearing about sex." That made it sound like she was more experienced than she was, but she wanted to be a knowledgeable senpai for Hanako.

Hanako lowered her voice and whispered, "I'd only ever fooled around before, but this woman, she was a master. We did all kinds of stuff, stuff I've never even seen in doujinshi. It was crazy and amazing. If that's what sex is like, then consider me a fan."

Then she frowned. "But I guess she isn't going to come back… She didn't leave a phone number or even tell me her full name. And there was something weird about her, wasn't there? How did her clothes disappear? Was she magical?" Hanako was slurring her words a little, like she was half asleep. She was clearly still exhausted; all that sex had taken far more out of her than it should have.

Akari was already convinced that this 'Itazu' was directly related to the animal-ear woman in the park _and_ the two men who had fallen ill. The fact that her name was one syllable off from 'itazura', meaning 'mischief', was not lost on Akari. _What's with spirits and straight-forward names like that?_

She put a hand on Hanako's shoulder. "I don't know about all that, but you should be wary of her. You're not the first person this week to mention a woman like that."

Hanako's eyes went wide. "She's sleeping around?" Then she shook her head. "More power to her, I guess. It's not like we're in a relationship. I bet Itazu wasn't even her real name."

Then she yawned wide. "Well, thanks Akari, for talking to me. It's nice to be out of the closet to someone I look up to…" Then she tipped over into her makeshift nest of blankets and fell asleep.

 _I guess I'm a role model now? Feels kinda nice,_ Akari thought as she started toward the door. Before she could reach it, a flap at the bottom of the door lifted and a white face with black spots pushed its way through.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Ichi," Akari said, crouching down to greet the cat.

He was instantly friendly, nuzzling her leg and purring while she pet him. _How strange. He warmed up to me awfully fast. Why'd he have such a problem with Itazu?_

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me," Akari said. Hebi and Inara were seated across the kitchen table, looking a bit puzzled.

"What's this about, Akari?" Inara asked. Her tone was serious, so she may have already sensed the situation.

"It's about the disturbance in town," Akari answered. Then for Hebi's benefit, she said, "Inara sensed an emotional disturbance and asked me to investigate."

Hebi nodded in understanding and Inara said, "Ah, of course. What have you learned?"

Akari took a deep breath. She was about to make some tenuous connections and serious accusations without much hard evidence, but she had to trust her gut. She sat up straight and said, "A woman has been sleeping around in Shinjō, particularly in the south part of town and particularly with devout Shinto followers. The people she slept with have been severely exhausted for multiple days now. At least three people between the ages of 18 and 22 have fallen victim so far. She has been seen with animal ears, and cats seem to hate her."

The room was dead silent for a moment, then Hebi spoke. "You don't still think it's Inu, do you?" She didn't bother to lower her voice, since Inu had run off to town mere minutes prior.

"I don't know. I'll be the first to admit that I don't understand the powers that greater spirits have, but I don't know who else it could be."

Hebi stood up. "I'll go search for rumors online, to see if I can find out more. And if I have to, I'll slip down into town tonight and watch. The weather should still be warm enough for my snake form."

"Please do," Inara told her. Once Hebi had left, she turned to Akari and said, "Regardless of who this mystery woman may be, I need to fix the damage she has caused. Please build a list of people who directly experienced anything supernatural."

Akari blanched. "You're going to wipe their memories?" She was torn; she hated the thought of people losing memories they might care about, but she also understood that having knowledge of the supernatural could cause its own trouble. Her thoughts drifted back to her childhood when people thought she had an overactive imagination and made fun of her because she saw little wisps. If these adult victims told others about a mystical energy-draining woman, the social consequences would be much more severe. At best, they'd be dismissed as crazy or joking. At worst… Akari didn't want to think about that.

Inara nodded and added, "I'll also restore their energy. It _should_ return on its own, especially if they are as devout as you said, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Um." Akari fidgeted, unsure how to ask about the unusual topic. "What exactly did this woman do to them? I'm guessing she stole their life energy somehow?"

"You're partially correct. I believe she has been taking two other things as well: carnal energy and spirit energy."

Akari could guess that carnal energy was associated with sex, but that last one didn't make any sense. "Spirit energy? But they're just regular people. I don't think any of them can see spirits like I can."

Inara explained, "All humans possess at least a little spiritual energy, and the religious ones have more. That's why she's been dining on Shinto worshippers. Someone like you, with your devotion to Shinto, your supernatural ability, _and_ your direct exposure to a goddess? You're like a fully stocked all-you-can-eat buffet. On that note, please stay inside after dark until we've dealt with this mystery spirit."

Akari swallowed. "You got it, Inara-sama."


	17. Homewrecker

Akari was halfway dressed when her phone rang. And she actually recognized her ring tone this time. She finished pulling her t-shirt down and answered, "Hello? This is Akari."

A shy-sounding voice said, "Hi, it's Hanako. I got your number from Jin. Sorry for falling asleep while you were visiting."

Akari nearly slapped herself for forgetting to leave her phone number when she'd visited. _At least Hanako thought to ask Jin,_ Akari thought, then she said, "Hanako! It's great to hear from you! Are you feeling better?"

"I am, actually. And I wanted to thank you for the visit. And for being so understanding about, um, that stuff."

 _Ah, she must mean her sexuality_ , Akari thought. "You're welcome. I'm just happy I could help you out."

There was an awkward pause since Akari didn't know what else to say, then Hanako blurted, "Um, can I ask you a huge favor?"

Akari steeled herself. Hanako had been through a strange situation and could really use some support, even if it wasn't easy to provide. Akari answered, "Sure. I'll do whatever I can."

Haltingly, Hanako asked, "Can I call you… when I have questions about girls? I really don't have anyone else to talk to about… that side of me."

Akari smiled. "Of course. As I said before, I'm no expert and I'm still trying to figure things out for myself, but I'll happily listen and give what advice I can." An idea occurred to her and she added, "I also have access to some friends with more experience, so I might be able to share some of their wisdom too."

"Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you, senpai! You're the best."

"Glad to help, Hanako." Akari was just relieved that the 'big favor' ended up being something she could actually do. Being a mentor was stressful work.

Hanako thanked her yet again, then said, "Well, I've got to get to work and I'm sure you're busy too. Seeya!"

Akari couldn't help but smile. This version of Hanako was so much happier than the zombie from the day before. "Have a good one, and beware of mysterious strangers," Akari said, only half joking.

* * *

Hebi stood at the end of the table, dressed in a black jacket and tight pencil skirt with a clipboard in hand. She cast a narrow-eyed glance at each of the three women gathered, then said, "I already took the liberty of catching Usagi up on the situation as it was last night, so I'll just focus on my new discoveries."

Inara nodded serenely, but Akari was nervous. _Inu isn't here for this. That can't be a good thing, right?_

Hebi kneeled next to the table, set her clipboard down, and started reading her notes. "I camped out in town last night and I was able to observe the mystery woman. I can confirm that she is a spirit of some sort, but I was unable to tell much more than that. The reason for that is: every time I saw her in person, she was covered in magical charms or glamours to hide her true nature. There were multiple layers, each apparently serving a different purpose."

She listed off, "One glamour made her visible to humans; one hid her animal features, but it seemed prone to failure, giving the occasional glimpse of her ears; another let her conjure temporary clothing that had physical mass but ceased to exist if she got too far away; and finally, one glamour hid her spiritual essence and covered her tracks."

Hebi took a breath, then continued, "Those effects seemed to be powered by a mix of the energies she's been stealing from humans in Shinjō: life, carnal, and spiritual. She seems to seek out one person to feed upon each night, and the victim is utterly exhausted for three or four days. Oh, and thanks to a hint from Akari, I believe that cats can see right through her disguise. They have a natural connection to the spirit world, but there may be some natural animosity at play as well."

 _Natural animosity? LIke cats and dogs?_ Akari thought. _I don't like the sound of that…_

Then Hebi looked right at Akari and added, "Oh, and this mystery woman is not Inu."

Akari practically melted with relief, but Inara just smiled and said, "Of course not. Inu returned early last night and was with me until morning. She should be a little less rowdy today." Her tone of voice had a hint of suggestiveness in it.

Akari opened her mouth to ask something, then decided she didn't really want to know.

Hebi resumed her explanation, "Overall, I believe this woman is incredibly cautious and intelligent, not to mention quite powerful. For a major spirit to be able to interact with humans is significant enough, and this woman can do it outside of sacred grounds." She frowned, her already narrow eyes narrowing further. "Even if she wasn't going around sapping people's strength, the implications of such a powerful spirit infiltrating Shinjō are profound."

Inara folded her arms across her chest and gave a serious nod. "This is beyond you girls now. I'll need to venture into town myself to take her down." After that violent statement, she moved right into, "Akari, I need that list of people who interacted with her, to erase their memories."

Akari was still caught up on the 'take her down' part. Panicked, she said, "Wait! Can't we try talking to her?"

Inara blinked, then smiled kindly. "Of course we can. That was my plan all along."

Akari could breathe again. "Oh, sorry. It sounded like you were going to hurt her."

Inara's smile didn't change shape, but it took on new meaning as she said, "Only if she doesn't cooperate. Just like people, not all spirits can be reasoned with."

* * *

After Akari had reluctantly handed Inara a list of names and addresses, including that of the latest victim that Hebi had witnessed, Inara stepped out into the moonlit night. It was a little chilly, but nothing her fox form's fur coat couldn't handle. Before transforming, she had cast a few charms on herself to hide her power as much as she could. It was impossible to hide her godly power entirely, but the glamours would be good enough as long as she didn't linger anywhere too long.

She started running and bounded through the forest at impossible speed, her paws making firm contact on familiar stones and ancient trees that she had watched grow from saplings. After spending centuries here, she knew these woods as intimately as a lover. She leapt over startled wildlife and lesser spirits, jumped a creek without fear, and savored the rush of covering so much ground so quickly. But her confidence quickly faded when she reached the city's edge.

She noticed the streetlights first, garish and yellow. Those ugly imitations of natural sunlight were visible from miles away despite providing surprisingly poor lighting. Mankind loved to change the world to suit them, but they so often stopped halfway. They settled for a mediocre solution, when a little more care and effort could achieve admirable results that were also in harmony with nature.

She shrugged and stepped into the street. This was no time for critiquing humanity's industriousness. This night, they needed help. She crept from shadow to shadow, dodging curious teenagers, a stray dog, and even an old woman who seemed to sense that Inara was no normal fox. She darted away through a cluttered alleyway and resumed her search.

It took nearly an hour to find the woman's trail. Her essence-masking glamour was surprisingly effective, but it was also too narrow: it didn't cover her mundane scent. Inara's vulpine nose caught whiff of an odd scent, not quite human nor animal. And it smelled faintly of sweat and sex.

 _I have you now,_ Inara thought with a toothy grin. She sniffed the air a few times, found which direction the scent was stronger, and set out along the trail. It led her through a small park, over a bridge, and eventually to a small house with a well-tended yard. It had a one-car garage that smelled of oil and gasoline, but there was no car inside. The ground floor windows shined with light, so Inara climbed onto a small garden shed and peeked into what turned out to be the kitchen.

Two women sat at a table, talking. One looked a bit older than the other, maybe 30, and both were quite pretty. They both wore similar fashionable autumn outfits, cardigan sweaters over knee length skirts, as if they shopped at the same store. To Inara's eyes, the younger one was practically shimmering with magic, and she definitely wasn't human.

Inara overheard the older woman say, "Thank you for coming over, Tsume. It's so lonely when the house is empty, and Masahiro is gone for weeks at a time. He's a traveling salesman, you know."

The other woman, now calling herself Tsume, said, "Oh, my dear Yua, it's terrible for someone as wonderful and beautiful as you to be left all alone like that. Women like us have needs, after all."

She reached across the table and gently caressed Yua's cheek. The older woman looked surprised at first, but soon leaned into it. A human couldn't have known, but Inara spotted a spark of carnal energy fly between the women, a magical nudge to push Yua's loneliness and desire over the edge, to make her willing to cheat on her husband.

Inara's domain, her list of godly responsibilities, encompassed things as diverse as industry, rice farming, and fertility. But her personal focus, her credo and her true passion, was _love._ Love was kind, caring, compassionate, deep, devoted, and _consenting_. What this spirit was doing to her victims, to poor Yua, was not love. It was an abomination and it needed to cease.

Inara leapt into action. She dropped her animal form and passed through the window, landing in the kitchen as a nondescript figure, glowing brightly. She quickly solidified into her goddess form, complete with a regal kimono and a golden disc of light floating behind her, then her tails lashed out and coiled around the spirit woman.

'Tsume' flailed and fought, letting out a frustrated hiss, but she was easily overpowered. The tails quickly wrapped her up in a cocoon so tight that no part of her was visible. The cocoon shimmered for a full second, then Inara unfurled her tails and the spirit was gone.

Yua was predictably startled and confused. Her eyes were wide and panicked, her skin pallid and damp with sweat. She stammered, "What was— Who are— Wha—"

Inara stepped forward and placed one finger on the fearful woman's forehead. She whispered, "It is alright. I will not harm you. You are safe now."

Yua visibly relaxed and closed her eyes, then her body started to shudder slightly. Her muscles twitched like those of a dreaming puppy as her memory was searched and altered. Inara erased the memories of 'Tsume', who Yua had apparently met just an hour before at the mall, then added a little bit of encouragement in their place.

Inara whispered, "Your husband loves you very much. In the future, when your loneliness and your needs grow too strong, think of him while you pleasure yourself. And when he returns, merely mention what you did and he'll surely sweep you off your feet and carry you to straight to bed."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the shrine, there was a burst of white light in the center of the main worship hall. When it faded, a dark-haired woman stood in its place, wearing a purple cardigan and a long black skirt. She crouched to the floor and sniffed at the air, then cautiously crawled forward. Almost immediately, her face squished against an invisible barrier. It shimmered with magic, revealing a cylindrical wall all the way around her. On the floor, geometric lines of glowing chalk radiated outward from the four-foot diameter circle that held her.

The woman backed away from the wall, then swatted at it with one hand. On the second swipe, a spark arced from the barrier to her hand, scorching it slightly. She hissed at the wall, then licked her wounded hand while she peered around at the empty room. Eventually, she sat down cross-legged and waited.

A few minutes later, Usagi jogged in through the front door, carrying a bucket of gardening supplies in one hand. Since the moon was full and bright, she'd been able to do some last-minute work to put up a fence of wooden stakes and twine around her vegetable garden before the morning's human visitors could accidentally trample it.

Usagi's thoughts were completely focused on getting a small splinter out of her thumb and washing up, so she passed right by the mystery woman in her prison. Then Usagi stopped and did a double take, finally taking in the strange guest with her dark hair and piercing cat-like eyes. Usagi had some idea who the woman was, and she knew that Inara was still in the city, so she immediately dropped her bucket and sprinted deeper into the shrine to tell the others.


	18. An Unwelcome Addition

In less than two hours, Inara had scoured all traces of the mystery woman from the memories of Shinjō's people. Akari's list of exposed people had been incomplete but Inara found more than enough clues inside the other victims' memories to track down the missing victims: two young men working at a Buddhist temple on the north edge of town. It seemed that the specific religion didn't matter to the mystery woman; she had been willing to feed on anyone with enough spiritual, carnal, and life energies.

With that taken care of, Inara crept southward through the city, acting like a real fox and sticking to waterways and parks to reduce suspicion. It wouldn't do at all to draw attention now, right after she'd spent so much energy removing evidence of the supernatural.

But the instant she was back inside her forest south of the city, she became a blur of orange bouncing from tree to tree, skipping the ground entirely. Her final jump took her over 30 feet through empty air and she landed daintily right in front of the main shrine stairs. She returned to her humanoid form, complete with an elegant blue silk kimono, then went inside.

The entire household was there, gathered around the spiritual circle and staring at its captive. Only Inu had kept her distance, standing guard by the doorway.

Hebi quickly rose to her feet and addressed Inara, "Welcome back, Boss. Excellent work capturing the culprit. We've been trying to get information from her, but she refuses to speak to us."

The others rose as well, except the prisoner who sat cross-legged in the glowing white barrier, her back straight and prideful.

"Thank you, Hebi," Inara said. She approached the circle, then just watched in silence for a full minute.

The spirit woman squirmed for a bit under Inara's imposing gaze, then shrugged it off and went back to silently staring at her various captors. Her attention lingered on Akari most of all, and there was a hungry look in those vivid green eyes that made Akari slightly uncomfortable.

"As Hebi said, you sure are wearing a lot of glamours. Let's see what you really are," Inara finally said, holding one palm outward toward the woman.

With a puff of white smoke and a whiff of bitter scent, all of her glamours were dispelled. What was left behind was a beautiful woman with glossy black hair to her shoulder blades, pointed cat ears, and not one but two black tails, long and slim. Her fake clothes had also been dispelled, leaving her quite naked. She was slender yet busty, her figure flawless. Her face was also gorgeous by any standards, with soft angles and captivating emerald eyes.

Hebi gasped as she saw the two cat tails. "A nekomata…" she mumbled to herself. "That's why she's so powerful."

Inara sent Usagi to fetch a bathrobe, which she then passed through the barrier for the woman to wear.

The cat-woman draped it over her shoulders for warmth, but she didn't bother to close it up. She seemed comfortable showing skin, to say the least.

Inara asked, "Will you talk to us?"

The woman answered with silence and a glare.

"Very well. I _could_ provide you with some undiluted spiritual power, with all the energies you've been stealing, and at a higher quality. Or you can stay in that barrier and starve for a few days to loosen your tongue. It's up to you."

"Fine, I'll talk!" the woman blurted. "Just don't starve me."

Inara smiled kindly. "Alright. Let's start with introductions. I'm Inara and I'm the goddess of this shrine. What's your name? A quick summary of your history would be nice as well."

"The name's Neko."

"And?"

"And I've been wanderin' around Japan for a couple hundred years, borrowin' energy from people to survive." Her way of speaking was simultaneously modern and dated, a swirling blend of every generation's teen language. The dialect of disrespectful youth.

Usagi cut in, " _Stealing_ , you mean?"

"It all returns to them eventually, so it's borrowin'," Neko said with a shrug. "And you should finish _your_ introductions. Who're the bunny, the dog, the snake, and this weird human?" It wasn't clear how she had deduced their animal aspects.

Hebi fielded that question. She pointed at herself and other other women and introduced them, "I'm Hebi and this is Usagi, Inu, and Akari." Neko giggled at each of the other spirits' names, as if she found them deeply amusing.

Akari didn't like Neko's attitude one bit. She said, "You went by lots of different names in town. How are we to know that Neko is even your real name? It's pretty literal, after all."

The other girls shared a quick glance while Neko grinned wide, showing her sharp incisors. "I admit it ain't a great name." She leaned toward Akari, as close as the barrier would allow. "You wanna give me a better one?"

Neko's robe fell open and Akari fought to keep her eyes up and away from that gorgeous body. Then before she could answer the question, Inara's hand clamped down over Akari's mouth.

"She does not," Inara answered firmly.

Then Inara let go of Akari and stood tall. "Now, Neko… I cannot allow you to continue your current actions, your previous methods of survival. Your theft of energies is far too disruptive and dangerous to the people of Japan, and your desecration of love must stop."

Inara's voice deepened, not in pitch but in potency. These were the words of a goddess, speaking with her full authority. "You have two choices: stay in that barrier while you starve and wither away until you regress into a minor spirit, or take your sustenance from me and stay on shrine grounds where you can't cause trouble for humanity."

Neko somehow still had the nerve to scoff. "Not much of a choice, huh? Either I suffer a fate worse than death, or I move into your little shrine and play nice with your weird little cult?" She grinned again. "Or is it a harem?"

Inara leaned forward and the light of the glowing barrier cast menacing upward shadows on her face. With her voice level and unyielding, she said, "If you'd like a third option, I'm sure I can devise an even worse fate."

Sounding less than enthusiastic, Neko said, "Sure, I promise to live here, so long as you give me what I need."

Inara nodded and said, "You'll be contributing to the shrine too, Neko. Think of me as your employer, and the energy you need is your payment."

"Don't worry," Hebi interjected, "She's an excellent boss."

"Sure, whatever. Now let me out. I'm not some zoo animal to gawk at." Despite those words, she seemed to like attention and she was still showing off her bare body through her open robe.

"But this isn't permanent," Neko added the instant Inara brought the barrier down. "Someday I'll want to leave this boring mountain, alright?"

Inara smiled. "Of course. We can revisit the terms after you've proven yourself trustworthy. Until then, please look to Hebi for guidance on how things work around the shrine, and be on your best behavior."

Meanwhile, the other women were not particularly happy at all. A new addition to the shrine was disruptive enough, especially now that they had public relations to manage, but Neko was an unwilling recruit who already had a reputation for causing major trouble.

* * *

Not even three hours later, under cover of complete darkness, a solitary figure crept out an open window on the shrine's north side. She dropped gracefully to the ground, then darted to the edge of the clearing.

The instant that the fugitive exited the shrine boundary and crossed into the woods, she fell to the leaf-strewn ground in a heap. Her human form faded away like smoke, leaving behind a small black cat with just one tail. Unsteadily, she got to her feet just in time to be scooped up by the ruff of her neck.

"I thought you might try something like this," Inara said, not disappointed so much as unimpressed. She held the cat at arm's length. "I placed some limitations on your abilities, putting them back on par with a major spirit's. Your glamours will only work within the shrine grounds. Everywhere else, you are basically a normal cat."

In a raspy voice that a normal human would have heard as meowing, Neko replied, "So I'm in a slightly larger prison now?"

"For now. But if you play nice, I just might help you out on your little quest for a name."

* * *

The next day was surprisingly calm. Neko just napped inside all day, following sunbeams from room to room, and Akari and the others were happy to let her do so. They were busy all morning running Mori-jinsha's first weekend worship ceremony, which had an attendance of eight people. Not a great turnout, but acceptable.

Inara was in a playful mood and had wanted to make a quick appearance at the end of the ceremony and maybe work a tiny miracle, but Hebi and Akari talked her down from it.

"Let's keep things simple for now. We already have one gimmick with the cosplaying miko," Hebi implored. "And you said yourself that you aren't quite willing to go public yet."

"Fine," Inara whined. "Oh, Hebi, Akari? Would you like some cosplay ears of your own? I can whip up some magical ones for you. They'll wiggle with your thoughts and everything!"

Akari shook her head vigorously. "No thank you, miss Inara. We _don't_ want them to be realistic, remember? That's why Hebi has to keep her tail hidden."

Inara pouted. "Bah, that's right. Well, in that case, I want you both in fake animal ears by next weekend so we have a consistent style. I bet you can craft some wonderful ears, Akari. Maybe tails too."

Akari scrunched up her face in thought. "I think I can do that. I'll just need some materials and more time on that rental sewing machine."

"At this point, we might as well buy it," Hebi said, matter-of-factly. "We'll surely need it again, especially if Neko joins us as a shrine maiden. She'll need a miko outfit of her own."

"Ooh, her ears sure will be cute in that outfit. Make it happen, girls," Inara said as she turned and left the room, her attention already on something else. Trailing behind her was a blur of tails, bouncing from one to eight and every number in between. Inara's mood was unstable, but not in a problematic way. From what Hebi had seen in the past, a bit of outside stimulation would soon cause Inara to settle into one mood until its needs were met.

* * *

"Are you alright, Inu?" Akari asked. They were getting in a quick workout before dinner, but Inu was oddly impatient and fidgety. During Akari's sit-ups, while Inu was supposed to be holding her feet, Inu had stood up and started pacing around the clearing.

"I'm fine," Inu said, even though it was clearly a lie.

Akari gave up on her sit-ups. "Is it because of Neko?"

"No, it's not that. I don't like her, but I can't even focus on that right now."

"So what's wrong?"

Inu quickly looked away, but not before Akari noticed a splash of red in her cheeks. "It's nothing. It's under control." Then she went back to fidgeting and pacing, and even petting her own tail.

 _Doesn't look very under control to me,_ Akari thought, _but it's not my place to meddle._

Then at dinner, Inu didn't join the rest of the household, but neither did Inara. Neko was there, still yawning from her latest nap.

"Thanks for the food," Neko said stiffly, at least attempting to behave well.

"You're welcome, Neko," said Usagi with a smile. "I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if you'd like anything specific in the future."

Akari half expected Inu to throw out a snarky comment like, " _I'd_ like more meat," but she wasn't there. _I wonder where she's at? Maybe talking to Inara about whatever was bothering her? I hope she works it out and returns to her normal self._

Suddenly, a loud voice carried through the entire shrine, yelling, "Not me! Not me, dammit!"

Akari set her chopsticks down, confused and worried. "That sounded like Inu. What's she saying no to?"

The sound of a single giggle drew Akari's eyes to Neko, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, you are _hilariously_ naive."

Akari frowned. "What do you mean?"

Neko looked to Hebi and Usagi, a knowing smile on her face. "I bet your friends know exactly what's going on. Ask them."

Akari took the bait. "What does she mean?"

Usagi blushed bright red and looked down at her food, but Hebi was willing to answer. She said, "Remember when I told you about each of our relationships with Inara?"

Akari nodded. She had no idea where this was going, but she didn't like the feel of it.

Hebi continued, "Inu and Inara share a needs-based relationship. Sometimes Inu gets into a state, what you might call 'heat', where she literally _needs_ sexual release. Inara helps her with that."

Akari felt her face grow hot. She understood a little why Usagi had refused to answer, but she was still curious about something. "So what did the 'not me' thing mean?".

Hebi leaned close and explained, "The word you heard wasn't N-O-T. It was _K_ -N-O-T."

Akari blinked, still confused. "Like a knot in a rope? Like your shibari stuff?"

Neko was giggling aloud now, unable to keep a straight face any longer. She blurted, "Have you ever seen dogs going at it? Like really boning? The guy-dog's dick has a round bit near the base that inflates while it's inside the girl-dog. The dick is too thick to get back out, so they're locked together for a good long while. They call that knotting."

Akari was more confused than ever. "D-dick?" she stammered. "Inara doesn't have a dick." Then she figured it out. "Oh! Does she have one of those strap-on things? With a knot on that?"

The whole time, Akari was thinking, _This is way outside my comfort zone, but it's good to expand your comfort zone, right?_

Usagi shook her head. She was finally willing to talk to clear up the misunderstanding, even if she wasn't willing to meet Akari's eyes. "No. You know that Inara can transform, right? Well, she can transform specific parts of her body."

Akari blinked, staring at nothing. "Huh…" she said, thinking, _Transform just some parts of her body?_

She swallowed, feeling her face burning hot and her vision blurring. "Oh." _She gave herself a dick? Like men have?_

Then she hid her face in her hands. "Ohhhh." _No, like_ dogs _have._

Akari pushed her plate aside and slumped to the table, hiding her head under her arms. She couldn't help but imagine exactly what was happening just a few rooms away, between her friend and her goddess, her crush.

"I wish I never asked…"

Neko burst out laughing. Between bouts of laughter and gasps for air, she managed to say, "Oh damn, this is crazy funny. I think I'm going to like it here after all."


	19. What's in a Name?

_I should just say something._ Akari paced around the small bedroom again. _I'm sure Inara will be happy to explain._

Akari stopped and looked out the window. Beyond the shrine's clearing the trees were turning with the season, painting the mountainside a gorgeous mix of golds and reds. It was beautiful, but Akari couldn't appreciate it in her current state.

_Unless she doesn't want me asking about it, like how she didn't want me talking to Neko…_

She frowned and sat down on her bed. She couldn't get it out of her head, the way Inara had silenced her the other day, back when Neko had arrived. Neko had asked if Akari had a better name to give her and before Akari could even start to answer, Inara's hand was clamped over her mouth.

_I just don't understand. Why would Inara do that?_

No matter how many times Akari told herself it wasn't a big deal, that she should just move on, some part of her had refused to let go. She needed to know why. Akari had always been curious, always driven to learn and understand, and she didn't want to live in a house where that wasn't allowed.

She needed to ask Inara, consequences be damned. Akari jumped to her feet and started for the door. With any luck, Inara was still in the kitchen helping Usagi clean up after breakfast.

 _She's not a tyrant,_ Akari told herself, _or she wouldn't bother helping out with chores, and she wouldn't show so much concern for me and my problems._

She continued down the hall, dreading every creak from the floorboards, every step that took her closer to confrontation. Maybe it was nothing, but maybe Akari was about to ask the wrong question and pull the pin from a grenade she couldn't even see. She knew she didn't understand the thoughts of gods and spirits, but she did know they could be dangerous.

"Akari, is that you?" The voice came from the kitchen, and it was Inara's. She must have heard the creaking floor, or sensed Akari's emotional turmoil. Akari couldn't keep anything from her, it seemed.

 _Here goes everything…_ "Yep, got a moment?" Akari called back, her feet carrying her forward and her nerves winding ever tighter. She rounded the corner and saw Inara sitting at the table, dressed in a red kimono and staring right at her. Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

Inara smiled and answered, "For you, dear Akari, I have as long as it takes." She patted the cushion to her right. "Please sit down."

Akari did so, but she couldn't help but bristle at how quickly control had been taken away from her. She'd come here with a mission, planning to demand an answer to the question that had been bothering her, but Inara had already flipped it around. Now Akari was powerless, just a little girl asking for help, another mortal seeking guidance from a god.

"You look frustrated. Anything I can do to help?"

Inara's voice was kind. Disarming. Akari wasn't sure she liked that. On some level, she _wanted_ to be angry, because it was better than being sad. "I wanted to ask you something. It's been bothering me more than it probably should and I'm sick of wondering in the dark."

Inara's gorgeous golden eyes widened. "Oh, this definitely warrants a conversation then. Ask away."

Akari took a deep breath, then just went for it. "Why did you cover my mouth the other day, when we were all gathered around Neko? She asked _me_ a question and you didn't let me answer. I didn't even know what I was going to say yet, so why did you stop me?" Despite all Akari's efforts to stay calm, emotion had seeped into her voice at the end, cracking a little. Her hands were clammy too, the way they'd always get during finals, or when she argued with her dad.

"First, I must apologize," Inara started. "I did not realize how that action would affect you, and I see now that I should have explained myself. I did have a good reason, but that doesn't make my behavior correct."

Akari nodded, not wanting to test her voice while she was so emotional. The apology had cut through her armor of anger, exposing the real problem beneath: the pain of not being trusted.

"As for your question, I covered your mouth because major spirits like Neko, Inu, Usagi, and Hebi, they don't have names, not like you and I do. 'Inu' and 'Neko' are just labels, based on their animal aspects."

Akari was completely lost. _What does that have to do with anything? And how can someone just not have a name?_

Inara continued, "But powerful spirits can earn a name for themselves, and become even stronger in the process. One of the requirements to earn a name is to be given it by a human follower. I was pretty sure that you didn't meet the 'follower' criteria for Neko, since you barely knew her, but I didn't want to take any chances with an unknown threat like she was at the time."

Akari took a slow breath, trying to process that. "So you stopped me from accidentally giving her a name, because it could have made her stronger?"

Inara nodded. "She's already more powerful than even Hebi, so I believe she may have reached the necessary strength to begin the transition."

"Is that how you became a goddess? You were a powerful major spirit and someone gave you a name?"

Inara smiled and gently patted Akari on the head. "That was one small part of my journey, yes. A name is what separates major spirits from superior ones. But there's _quite_ a gap between a superior spirit and a god."

She switched gears and continued, "In any case, it's best to be careful with names around Neko. If she asks for a name again, please turn her down."

Akari nodded vigorously. "I'll do that."

Inara started to stand. "Now, if I've relieved your immediate concerns, I can tell you more of my story another time. For now, I need to have a chat with our new housemate. Someone left black hair all over our clean clothes this morning; I think Neko likes napping in cat form on the fresh laundry."

Akari truly did feel better. Inara had a good reason for what she had done, and she hadn't meant any harm by it. And she really was a kind person. Now Akari just felt guilty for being so upset in the first place. She bowed her head and said, "That's fine. Thank you for hearing me out, and I'm sorry for assuming the worst."

A serious expression settled on Inara's face. "I don't fault you for that. My biggest regret in my long life was the opposite: not seeing the signs, not suspecting until it was too late. A piece of advice: open your heart, but never close your eyes."

With that, Inara turned away and left the room. She had exactly five tails, meaning she was in her 'caring' mode, but they drooped nearly to the floor.

* * *

Akari was supposed to be training the other girls for an upcoming Shinto ritual, but Neko had flaked out. Neko was still reluctant to help around the house, or even spend time with the others. And in the case of this ritual training, it really took the wind out of Akari's sails. Why bother teaching the complex routine to three of them if she'd just have to do it all again for Neko?

_But since they're gathered anyway…_

Akari started, "So I heard that major spirits can earn a name of their own, and it makes them stronger." She sat down on the shrine's front steps. "Are you girls working toward that?

Inu and Usagi both looked to Hebi expectantly. As the oldest and strongest of them, it made sense that she'd be pursuing a name.

Hebi joined Akari on the steps, using her long tail to brush her skirt forward before sitting down. Even in a miko outfit, she still managed to look businesslike. "I do want a name," she answered, "and I used to be very determined to get one, but I'm no longer in any hurry."

"Huh? Why not?" Akari asked.

Hebi shrugged. "I'm not into progress for progress's sake, and growing stronger would add more complications to my life. I like things, including my place in them, as they are now."

Unprompted, Usagi answered next. "It'd be nice to have a name someday, but I don't like the human follower requirement." A smug smile crossed her face, one that Akari had seen before. "I don't care about the opinions of humans."

Akari felt personally attacked, and slightly offended. But it did explain some of Usagi's past rudeness. _If she's biased against humans, does that make her racist? Mortalist?_ In any case, Akari wasn't going to take that lying down. Since joining the shrine, she'd learned the hard way that Usagi could be quite a brat, but only until someone stood up to her.

"Inara cares about human opinions, and that's what matters," Akari quipped, aiming for Usagi's known weakness: she looked up to Inara even more than Akari did. Then Akari quickly redirected the conversation to deny Usagi the satisfaction of a retort. "What about you, Inu? Do you want a name?"

Without a word, Inu turned and started walking away.

"Wait! What's wrong, Inu?" Akari called out.

"She's just grumpy," Usagi explained. "And she doesn't like this topic." Then she ran after Inu and put an arm around her, pulling her close. They talked quietly for several seconds, then they both returned. For all her pettiness, Usagi was good at connecting with others. It reminded Akari of the socialite girls from high school who seemed mean at first but could sweet-talk and fit in with anyone.

Inu sat down on the ground, unconcerned about getting her hakama skirt dirty. Then she grumbled, " _Usagi_ thinks I should talk about this, to work through my issues. _I_ think she's been spending too much time around motherly-mode Inara."

"And?" Usagi prodded.

"And the reason I'm upset is because I already _had_ a name. It was given to me by my master when I was a normal dog. I don't want another one."

Akari was intrigued. The whole concept of a pet dog ascending to a major spirit was really exciting, like something out of a folktale. "Ooh, what was your name?"

"I don't remember," Inu growled. Then she stood up and barked, "So much for feeling better, _Usagi_ ," and stomped off. Before anyone could react, she'd rounded the corner of the shrine and disappeared from sight.

Akari slumped against the stairs. "I feel terrible. I didn't mean to upset her."

"It's fine," Hebi said. "You couldn't have known. Since names are sacred to spirits, they get stripped away when a soul makes the transition to being a spirit. No spirit can remember their previous name, and someday Inu will have to come to terms with that."

Akari was already deep in thought. _I wonder if I can find out what Inu's name used to be… She lived just 30 years ago, so there might be records from vet visits or pet registration. If I use my dad's civil servant connections, I should be able to get that info. I just need to figure out who Inu's owner was…_

* * *

"Neko, are you in there?" Akari was pretty sure Neko was indeed in her bedroom, but getting her to come out was the hard part. Neko had been so unpredictable lately, happily socializing one day, then retreating to her room and refusing to talk the next.

After a few seconds of silence, Akari knocked again. "Inara sent me. I promise I won't take more than a few minutes of your time." Annoyed, she added, "You can't hide from all your responsibilities by sleeping."

"Whaddaya want?" Neko finally answered, but the door remained closed.

"I need to get your measurements. It'll be quick, I promise."

"Why do you need 'em?"

"I need to make you a miko outfit, remember? So you can help out as a shrine maiden. We talked about this already."

"And why should I help with that shit?"

Akari's jaw clenched. She hated when Neko got like this, answering every question with another question. She was just like a bratty teenager. _Well, someone has to be the adult in this conversation…_ Akari answered, "Because you promised, as a condition for living here and not getting starved into a minor spirit."

Akari found it a little terrifying, actually, how if a major spirit didn't get enough energy they regressed into a minor spirit. Faceless and mindless, those wisps were closer to bugs than to people, and there was no returning from it. It was a one-way trip, a temporary and terrifying detour along the way to the afterlife. Akari felt bad using it as a threat, but she'd been left with little choice.

The door opened. "Come in, and make it quick."

Akari stepped inside, already pulling measuring tape from her pocket. Then she froze. She wasn't sure what she'd expected of Neko's bedroom, but it definitely wasn't this. The walls were covered in glow-in-the-dark stickers shaped like stars and planets, but the room was otherwise barren. There was a pile of blankets in one corner that functioned as Neko's bed and a small stereo sat on the floor in the middle of the room, with a stack of tiny plastic discs next to it. Akari thought the discs were called MiniDiscs, but she didn't know anything else about them because they were from before her time.

"You like music?" Akari asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes." Neko didn't bother to elaborate. Then she waved a hand in a 'hurry up' motion. "Get on with it already."

"Ah, sorry. Can you lift your arms, please?"

Neko did so. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and shorts, and her hair was in a messy ponytail, like she'd just woken up. As Akari approached with the measuring tape held out, the shirt and shorts disappeared entirely, startling her.

"Tryin' to help," Neko said, standing there in lacy black lingerie that didn't match the clothes she'd just been wearing at all. Apparently, she had been allowed to keep her fake-clothes ability, at least within shrine grounds, but Inara had insisted that her miko uniform needed to be real.

Akari couldn't help but blush. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled as she tried to focus on getting the measurements. Neko really was beautiful, and that lingerie was pretty sexy, the kind of thing Akari would never wear. She was also pretty sure Neko was messing with her on purpose.

Neko grinned. "Oh ho, you're into girls?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Akari said, feeling defensive.

"Nothing wrong with that. Just makin' conversation. I'm into guys _and_ girls."

Akari relaxed and returned to the task at hand. She noted Neko's waist measurement in her phone and moved to the next. "I guess I'm kind of the same. I dated a boy for a while, and I like Inara now."

Neko scoffed. "That's it? Two people? We ain't the same."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll just say I've been with a _lot_ of people, and I never stay with the same one for long. Most of them couldn't handle a second night, but I move on even if they can. I always spot some hot new thing to sleep with."

"Oh. I'm the opposite. My heart belongs to one person at a time."

Neko nodded. "Ah, you're monotonous."

"You mean monogamous?"

Neko grinned at her own joke. "That too."

As Akari was measuring Neko's bust, the bra beneath the measuring tape disappeared, as did Neko's panties. Akari looked up at Neko's face instead.

"That's not actually helpful," Akari said. "I designed the outfit to be worn with a bra."

"Wasn't meant to be," Neko answered. "Just testing your monogamy. You ever wanna roll in the hay, just say the word. I know Inara doesn't want me tipping the scales with magic anymore, but for a snack as tasty as you, I'm willin' to play fair. And I'd make it worth your while…"

Akari still remembered Hanako's descriptions of her time with Neko. "Crazy and amazing," she had said. But Akari wasn't interested. She wanted romance more than sex, and her heart was only set on Inara. By focusing on that thought, Akari ignored the naked body before her and said, "No thank you. Can you bring the bra back so I can finish up?"

Neko didn't seem offended. She magicked up a new bra, leopard print with a matching thong, and said, "The offer stands."


	20. Seeking Answers

Usagi watched with a frown on her face as Inara left the kitchen.

 _Four tails, again. She must be in sync with Inu's heat,_ Usagi thought. _And that means I'll have to hear them going at it again tonight…_

She was frustrated and lonely, but most of all jealous. She stopped chopping vegetables and stabbed the knife into the cutting board to vent a little steam and get it out of her hands. She was in no state to be handling sharp objects. She went to the fridge instead, taking inventory and building a mental shopping list. It looked like the shrine was set for meals for at least another day or two, but Akari would need to go shopping soon.

 _Akari…_ she thought. _I don't care if she's nice to have around, she's been grabbing up more and more of Inara's time._ She stomped from the refrigerator to the sink, then froze. A pile of dirty dishes had been abandoned in the sink, and she could guess who had left them.

Usagi rolled her eyes. _Such a slob. That cat acts like she's never lived in a house before. She hasn't done a single thing to help around here, and yet she's been getting some of Inara's attention too._

She scowled at the dishes, but they weren't really what she was upset about. _All these new arrivals, don't they realize I was here first? That I'm the most devoted, the deepest in love? How dare they take my Inara from me!_ Usagi was fuming now, breathing hard and pacing around the room.

Then she felt her stomach tighten into a nervous knot, the familiar sensation of guilt. She flopped down on a cushion by the table and hung her head. _No, Inara isn't mine. She's wild and free, and I'm privileged just to know her. My time with her is a precious gift, not something she owes me. If she would rather spend her time with the other girls, who am I to question it? I'm no one. I'm just a dumb bunny who thinks that just because I love Inara, she will love me back, and love only me…_

She stared blankly at the table's surface for a long moment, letting the emotions overcome her. Then she looked back up with a determined look in her eyes. She hopped to her feet, brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and sweater, and marched out of the room.

 _I've been petty, greedy, jealous, and lonely. And there's a perfect solution for all of that._ Usagi's cheeks went pink as she thought of what she needed to do, who she needed to see.

She slipped into her room to get her extra-private duffle bag, the grey one with a combination lock securing the zipper, then she made her way as quietly as possible to Hebi's bedroom door. It was the room nearest to the workshop, and Hebi could almost always be found in one or the other.

Usagi knocked gently, then waited. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the door opened.

Hebi stood there, tall and slender. Her pale grey hair was in a loose bun, held up by black and red ornamental chopsticks, and she wore a black pencil skirt, black pantyhose, and a scandalously transparent white blouse with no bra beneath. It was a look that no one else could have pulled off, and she knew it.

"Oh?" Hebi said, already noticing the familiar bag in Usagi's right hand. "What brings you to my door, Usagi?"

Usagi frowned, but she was smiling on the inside. "I've been a bad girl, mistress."

Hebi's lips pulled back into a very snake-like grin. "How disappointing. I'll have to clear my afternoon schedule." She stepped back from the door and pointed into the room with one hand. "You know what to do. Get changed, quickly," she hissed.

Usagi hurried inside while Hebi closed and locked the door. Usagi sat on the floor, unlocked her bag, and started withdrawing her outfit and tools. Pastel pink fur, glossy black latex, and polished chrome: Usagi's preferred aesthetic was clear.

Looming overhead, Hebi didn't need to change a single thing about her own outfit. She considered herself a very lucky mistress indeed; even though her two submissives had very different needs and desires, they both appreciated the same stern and classy look that she herself favored. She had few stereotypical dominatrix getups in her closet, but her 'casual' look remained her most popular.

Hebi watched in silence until Usagi had finished stripping naked, then she said, "Stop. Before we proceed, I need to know more about your transgressions."

Usagi dropped the fuzzy handcuffs she'd been holding, then kneeled on the carpeted floor and bowed her head. "Of course. I'm sorry, mistress, for presuming otherwise." Then Usagi went on to explain what she had felt and thought back in the kitchen, how she'd been unreasonably upset at her housemates. In addition to informing Hebi, recounting it served as a way for Usagi to reexamine her own biases and better understand how she'd arrived at those feelings.

Hebi, still standing tall over the nude Usagi, listened carefully to every single word. She needed to parse Usagi's story, cross-reference it with her own knowledge, and devise a plan. After all, it wouldn't do to punish Usagi for anything that wasn't actually her fault, or to needle a touchy subject that would only worsen Usagi's mental state.

For over a hundred years, Hebi had been learning and refining her art. She was a therapist of sorts, using the framework of domination and submission to work through issues, to help others understand themselves, and of course, to bring both parties some sensual pleasure.

Finally, Hebi came to a decision. She said, "First of all, I will say that your emotional state is quite understandable."

Usagi blinked up at her. "It is?"

Hebi nodded. "But it is nonetheless detrimental and in need of correction."

Usagi looked almost relieved at that. "Yes, mistress."

"So I'll start with a punishment of restraint, limiting your movement so that you will be forced to reconcile your feelings with reality." Hebi's tail to picked up two pairs of fuzzy pink cuffs and tossed them onto Usagi's lap. "Put these on your wrists and ankles, then lie down on your stomach."

As she followed Hebi's orders, Usagi felt better already. She had resigned herself into Hebi's care for the near future, trusting that she would emerge on the other side with a new perspective and a stabilized emotional state. And if she was lucky, Hebi might bless her with sexual release as a reward for a job well done…

* * *

"Sorry for showing up unannounced," Hanako said when Akari came to the shrine's front door. The younger woman wore a bright pink t-shirt with a character from an amusement park on it, along with simple jeans and tennis shoes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Akari said. The shrine was a public place, at least during daylight hours, and it often received visitors outside of worship services. Hanako's visit wasn't a problem at all. What _was_ a problem was how Hanako looked. "Umm, are you feeling okay, Hanako? You look… tired."

That was a severe understatement. Hanako had visible bags under her eyes and her shoulder-length black hair was frazzled and messy, like she'd dried it with a leafblower and forgot to comb it out afterwards.

Hanako said, "Just been having a hard time sleeping. Got a lot on my mind. Which is why you're here. I mean why _I'm_ here." She tried to smile but it looked very fake indeed.

"Wanna talk? Sit with me." Akari sat down on the wide wooden steps and patted the spot next to her.

Hanako smiled more genuinely. "Thanks, Akari. I knew you'd come through for me. Not sure _why_ I knew that, though…"

"Huh? What's that mean?" Akari asked.

The smile faded. "I have memories of talking to you about relationship stuff, but it's like pieces of it are missing. Why would I ask about relationships? I didn't even have anyone in my life at the time."

 _Oh no,_ Akari thought, already forming a guess at what had happened. _Inara erased her memories of Neko and it wiped out the context for other memories too._

Akari decided to deal with _that_ tangled issue later. For now, she changed the topic, "No one at the time? So there's someone now? Tell me about her!" She clapped her hands together in genuine excitement. It was great seeing friends find love.

Hanako's eyes lit up, almost overpowering the look of sleepiness. "Her name's Ayumi. She just moved to town, and she came to my shrine almost every day for the last week. She's beautiful and fun and I want to get to know her better. But…"

"But?"

"What if she's… what if she isn't, uh, like you and I." Hanako took a breath. "What if she doesn't like girls? How do I even tell?"

 _Ah, the age-old dilemma,_ Akari thought. She was acutely aware of her own lack of experience with the subject, but she did have some useful advice nonetheless, something she'd gleaned from TV and high school gossip and general life experience. She said, "There's a simple method to find out, and it's one that isn't unique to lesbians."

Hanako blinked at her. "What? What is it?"

Akari shrugged and grinned. "You can ask her directly. Ask her if she likes you."

Hanako shook her head frantically. "No, uh-uh, no. What if that scares her away?"

Akari shrugged again. "Then it wasn't meant to be. But if you want, you can spend some time with her first. It's okay to be friends before you become lovers."

Hanako blushed brightly at the word 'lovers'. Since she no longer had any memories of her wild night with Neko, she was practically a virgin again. Then her face took on a serious expression. "Yes, I like that plan. Even if she isn't into girls, I would still like to be her friend. I need more offline friends."

Hanako quickly bowed her head, and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to devalue our friendship. It's still very important to me. You helped me when I was sick. Um, I think. It's all a bit of a blur."

A dark look appeared in Akari's eyes, and she was glad Hanako was bowing and missed it. Akari was not pleased at all with the way Inara had handled Hanako's memories. The poor girl was a mess because her head was full of holes and remnants. It was as if Inara had gone in swinging a machete when she should have been performing careful surgery.

_Sure, Inara had to wipe the memories of a half-dozen people in a single night, and I have zero idea how her memory powers actually work, but she should have done a better job!_

Akari calmed slightly and said, "No problem. Now for this Ayumi girl you like, just talk to her again next time you see her. And ask if she'd like to join you for something simple and low pressure, like shopping or coffee. Be her friend, since she probably needs friends too, if she just moved here." Akari felt good about the advice, but she wasn't sure it would be enough. Asking a girl out was far from Hanako's only problem. She'd also been having trouble sleeping and her memories were a mess.

Hanako listened closely, then nodded. "Alright. I think I can do that. But, um…" She trailed off, her face flushed red.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams… weird ones. And I was wondering if you…" She shook her head. "Nevermind. Now that I have a plan regarding Ayumi, I'm sure they'll clear up."

Akari could guess what the dreams had been: remnants of her real-life sexual encounter with Neko. And considering what Akari knew about that mind-blowing encounter with an experienced seductress, she could see why the dreams were disrupting Hanako's sleep.

Then Hanako changed the subject. "Hey, while I'm here, do you think you could give me a tour of the place? It's a beautiful shrine, and you live here too, right?"

Akari tensed. _Who knows what Inara and the others would do if I parade another human through the shrine. In theory, she wouldn't be able to see them, but what if she sees their animal forms? How would I explain it? And Inara and Neko would both recognize her, and after what they both did to her, I…_

Akari cut off that thought and said, "Ooh, I'm sorry, but I can't give a tour right now. The place is a mess and I need to get ready for this weekend's ceremony." She was only partially lying. The shrine was actually quite clean, between Inara's magic purification ability and Usagi's fastidiousness, but Akari really did have prep work to do. These early weekends were vitally important to the shrine's success, especially with winter approaching, which was sure to bring down attendance. "But I promise to show you around another time, alright?"

Hanako smiled. "That'd be great. Thank you yet again, Akari. Good luck with the ceremony. Jin and I can't make this one, but maybe next weekend."

As Hanako got up and started down the shrine steps, Akari replied, "Sounds good. See you around!" Her voice was cheerful, but her thoughts were dark. She needed to have a talk with Inara about how she handled people's memories. And Akari felt empowered by how well the last time she'd confronted Inara had gone. Inara wasn't a bad person, she just didn't know the consequences of her power.

* * *

"Inara-sama, can I have a moment of your time?" Akari asked. Inara's bedroom door had been wide open and the goddess was just sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room, wearing yet another beautiful kimono. Her back was turned to Akari, and her four fluffy tails waved idly through the air.

Inara glanced back over her shoulder, then went back to whatever she was doing. "Sure. I'm listening."

"Um, it's about my friend Hanako."

"Oh, the girl that came to visit. So what's up?" Inara kept looking down at something in her lap, occasionally moving her hand slightly.

"She was one of the people that you visited, to erase her memories of Neko. I'm worried about the side effects of that. She's having trouble sleeping and she can't make heads or tails of what happened to her."

"Ah, yeah, that's pretty normal."

Akari didn't appreciate Inara's casual dismissal. "How can you think that it's acceptable to leave her memory in such a bad state?"

Inara finally turned to face Akari, using her hands to spin the pillow she was sitting on. There was a large touch-screen tablet on her lap, which must have been what she'd been fiddling with. She looked up at Akari and said, "It'll clear up with time. People normally gloss over the patchy memory by assuming they dreamed it."

Akari said, "I think Neko made a really big impression on her, life-changing in a way. I don't think her mind will accept 'it was a dream' as the entire explanation."

Inara smiled and Akari couldn't help but feel comforted. "No worries, your friend just needs another big memory to overshadow what's left of her memories of that night."

"You're saying she needs to get laid again?" Akari asked, her lips moving before she'd even finished the thought. And what she'd said was far more casual than she wanted to be around her goddess. _What's going on here? Is it Inara's aura again? Which one was four again?_

Inara let out a small chuckle. "That would probably work, but it's far from the only way. Just a really fun day should be enough. I recommend spending a day with her, 'hanging out' as people are saying these days. And it'd be good for you to spend more time with other humans, to stay grounded in reality. Part of your purpose here is to be a voice of reason, to be grounded, and you can't do that if you get swept up by us spirits."

"Oh, alright. That sounds great. Thanks for the help, Inara-sama." Then Akari stepped forward a few feet, trying to get a look at Inara's tablet. "What's that you're looking at?"

Inara flipped the tablet around and brandished it for Akari to see. "Oh, it's artwork I found on the 'internet'. There are entire communities devoted to this stuff, just sharing it with each other for free. It's great!"

Akari glanced at the tablet and felt her heart stop. It wasn't just any artwork. It was an entire gallery of pornographic drawings, and there were several common themes: all the images were of women, most of them featured furry ears and tails, and greater than half of the characters had dicks. Huge ones. There were black bars or pixelated areas censoring them, but it did very little to hide what was going on.

That was when Akari remembered what four tails meant. Hebi had called that mode 'Fertile', but it seemed 'Horny' was more accurate.

"Uh, that's nice. Thanks again for the talk. Bye!" Akari said before turning and jogging out of the room. She took the time to close the door behind her on the way out, thinking, _Some things should be done in private!_


	21. Turmoil

Usagi gently closed the door behind her. She held the straps of her duffle bag in one hand and she rubbed her eyes with the other. She looked exhausted, but happy. There was barely any sign of what she and Hebi had been up to, just some faint marks on her wrists. Her short fluffy tail wiggled over her low waistband, and she was deep in thought.

She was thinking over everything she and Hebi had talked about, both during their BDSM session and during aftercare. She knew that Hebi's 'therapy' wasn't the complete solution to her problems; her jealousy was too deep-seated to be solved by a couple hours of discipline and stress release. She would eventually need to talk to the other girls and overcome her issues with them constructively.

_Hebi just gave me some temporary relief, and some tools to work toward the full solution,_ Usagi thought. _The rest is up to me._

Usagi trusted Hebi's wisdom; she was very intelligent, always seeking to learn and to understand. So Usagi took it to heart when Hebi had forcefully pulled Usagi's braid backwards, stared down into her eyes from above, and said, "This is a process. First, you took the critical step to calm down and look inward, to figure out why you felt the way you did. Then you decided to change the way you think about your relationship with Inara. Now the hardest part starts: actually changing yourself."

Usagi shivered at the memory. Then she noticed someone approaching in the hallway ahead. It was Neko, wearing a denim miniskirt and a stretched-out black t-shirt that bared one shoulder and the top of a breast. What seemed to be a band logo adorned the front of the tattered shirt, but Usagi didn't recognize the picture and couldn't read the weird font. Completing the punk look, Neko's hair was done up in messy pig-tails.

Usagi's first instinct was to question Neko's fashion, to insult her strange choices. _What shoes would she even wear with that? Combat boots?_ But Usagi knew she needed to do better than that. Maybe someday she could hold a nice conversation with Neko, but for now she'd settle for a simple greeting.

"Hello, Neko. I hope you're well."

Neko blinked, seemingly surprised at the polite greeting. Then she answered, "I'm good, thanks. So… what were you and Hebi up to the last few hours?"

"Huh?" Usagi said with her ears folded back in fear. "What do you mean?"

Neko raised one eyebrow, put a hand on one hip, and scoffed. "You both missed dinner, duh. Don't freak, though. Akari and I cobbled something together. She's a better cook than she thinks."

"Ah, sorry about that. I… we…" Usagi trailed off, then she decided to just be honest, at least about the important part. "Therapy," she admitted. "Hebi was helping me through some stuff."

Neko nodded casually. "Cool, cool. I can respect that. Well, seeya, buns." She stepped close and mimed an exaggerated wind-up motion with one arm, getting ready to slap Usagi on the butt. Once it was clear that Usagi had noticed, Neko lowered her arm and said, "Just kidding. Unless you want me to?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and skirted past the taller woman. "No thanks. It's a bit sore."

"Aha! You _were_ doing something kinky. I knew it!"

Usagi spun back and glared intensely. "Yeah, and what of it?"

Neko backpedaled, holding her palms up. "Nothin' at all. It's just good to see. The world could use more sexual freedom. Spread that shit around like party favors, like radio singles, like love." Then she turned and pranced away, bouncing on her bare toes while her two tails flicked to an unheard rhythm.

_What a weird woman,_ Usagi thought. Then her stomach rumbled and she decided to scrounge up some food for herself and Hebi. She was also curious about what Neko and Akari had made for dinner, and whether there were any leftovers.

* * *

That night, as Usagi had feared, the whole house got to hear Inara and Inu going at it. Except the sounds echoing down the hallway weren't sexual at all. Inara and Inu were arguing about something, loudly.

Inside Inara's room, the volume was even louder. Inara and Inu were standing ten feet apart, both fully clothed. Inara's tails were writhing and unstable, fluctuating between six and seven tails over and over again. Her mood swung in time, from mischievous to passionate and back. Inara was dressed in a deep red kimono worn loose and almost falling off her shoulders while Inu wore a blue basketball jersey and small grey jogging shorts.

Red in the face, Inara said, "You didn't have this much of a problem when Akari joined us. Is it just because Neko is a cat spirit? Are your canine instincts just that strong? Who am I kidding? We're here because of your heat, so _of course_ they are."

Inu scowled, her orange eyes gleaming. "Akari is friendly and helpful, and she cares about this shrine. Neko is a useless slob who's gonna bolt from here the first chance she gets."

Inara scoffed. "You've just had more time to warm up to Akari. As I remember, you had problems with her too when she joined us."

Inu stepped closer. "I had _reservations_. I needed time to decide how I felt. I already know how I feel about Neko. And I'm not alone in this. Haven't you noticed that Hebi and Akari are avoiding her?"

Inara held her ground. "I've _noticed_ that Neko likes to spend most of her time napping quietly and causing no one any trouble at all. The other girls will warm up to her with time."

Inu shook her head and spat, "Whatever. That's not even my point. You should have asked the rest of us before inviting her into our home."

With an exaggerated frown, Inara put a hand on her chest and feigned concern. "Oh! I didn't realize I needed to seek permission from the council."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Inu's voice grew louder and her cheeks were just as flushed as Inara's. "We're a family. We should talk, we should _cooperate!_ Even if your decision was final, you should have let us know what you were planning. It's not right to drop something that big on us out of the blue." Inu's chest was heaving now and she had stepped even closer.

Inara's tails stopped lashing and shifting. They settled on seven distinct tails: 'Passionate'. She shivered, then smiled at Inu. "Damn. You're so sexy when you're angry." Her left hand reached forward and pawed at the elastic band of Inu's shorts. "How about we table this discussion, and get wild for a while? You'll feel much better after you let off some steam."

Inu stepped back, out of reach. "I'm not in the mood anymore." She swallowed hard, then looked down at the floor. "Thanks, by the way." Her voice was raspy. Oddly quiet.

"For what?"

"For discovering another way to overcome my heat. Even if it's miserable." Then she turned and jogged out of the room. Inara started after her, but she froze when she saw how Inu's fluffy tail and ears had gone completely limp. It wasn't like Inu to get sad. Grumpy, annoyed, even angry, but never sad.

For a moment, Inara wilted too. She had no idea what to do to fix things. For all her power, all her experience, Inara had nothing for this situation. Maybe if she had been in her Caring mode she would have had the patience to hear Inu out. But it was too late and that part of her was beyond her reach. She couldn't tap into that mood no matter how much she wanted. Once again, her ancient decision to split herself into pieces had gone and complicated things.

"Well, I certainly botched that," she admitted to the empty room.

Then her seven tails fluffed back up and she smiled. "But I bet Neko's up for sex."

* * *

Neko paused her music, some sort of rhythmic industrial dance music with rapping on top, then opened the door.

A curious look appeared on her face when she saw her visitor. "Inara? What's up?"

Inara stepped into the room. Then she let her silk kimono slide open down the middle, revealing nothing but bare skin beneath. "Are you up for some fun?" she asked.

Neko smiled, wide and full of teeth. On anyone else, it would have been a little creepy, but on her that catlike grin looked natural. Then she answered, "Always."

Inara used her tails to push the door closed behind her, then darted forward and kissed the grin off Neko's lips. After that, everything was a blur of passion and physicality.

Within seconds, Inara was sitting on the blanket pile that served as the room's bed and Neko was straddling her lap, eagerly kissing her face. Then Neko switched and nibbled at her neck, earning halting moans from the goddess. As she worked, Neko pulled Inara's kimono off her shoulders. Then she pushed Inara backward to get at her breasts, grabbing and massaging and mewling with desire.

Suddenly, Inara grabbed one of Neko's hands and licked from wrist to fingertip, then pulled Neko down on top of her. She didn't have a plan in mind. Neither of them did. They rolled over and tussled, not for dominance, but for leverage and for access to the other woman's body. Passion was their only concern, the sweaty, panting, damn-the-consequences kind of passion. The 'let loose and forget your problems' kind of passion.

Inara wanted to forget what she had said to Inu, how she had hurt her dear friend, how she had apparently caused everyone pain by inviting Neko into the shrine. She wanted to prove to herself that she'd made the right call, that Neko was a good person at heart, capable of love and compassion. But there was a dark current running beneath that thought: the creeping feeling that Inara herself was the one who needed to prove herself, the one who wasn't capable of real love.

For the self-described Goddess of Love, that thought was beyond terrifying. All she could do was run and hide, trying to bury that awful feeling underneath physical contact, as if sex could erase the pain inside. And for a little while, as Neko returned all her passion two-fold, it worked. But eventually the pleasure would end and Inara would be forced to deal with reality again.

When that time came, would Inara have five tails again, and be equipped to listen calmly to Inu's concerns? Would she have one, and become the curious child, eager to learn and grow and improve? Or would she be unstable again, a surefire recipe for another conflict?

Those thoughts sapped most of the pleasure from the experience, turning it into a simple transaction: Neko got the energy and sex she sought, and Inara satisfied the needs of her seven-tailed mood. She knew it wasn't healthy, and Neko probably did too. But that judgement didn't mean much to them. This was all they had.

When the passionate sex—Inara was reluctant to call it lovemaking—finally stopped, Neko quickly curled up and fell asleep. As the rush of sensation left Inara's system, she felt her mood switch. She watched as one of her tails vanished and left her with six.

_Wild,_ she thought with a sigh. Then she made a snap decision, attempting to make the best of the hand she'd been dealt. She transformed into a fox, jumped out the open window, and vanished into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The next chapter goes public in about two weeks, or is available right now on [my patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/our-goddess-ch-34054584)


End file.
